Vice Vital - Tome 2
by Taranis K
Summary: [Suite du Tome 1][UA] Les fautes ne peuvent être oubliées, et tôt ou tard la confrontation est inévitable. Faire face au passé et ses conséquences plus que présentes s'impose, car ces évènements ignorés de tous semblent diriger la guerre mafieuse qui se prépare entre les Empereurs dominant le monde criminel de la région. Même les Natifs s'organisent dans l'ombre.
1. Solitude enneigée

_Hey à tous !_

 _Me revoilà donc avec le prologue du tome deux de Vice Vital, car cette histoire ne pouvait s'achever de cette façon. Beaucoup d'ombres demeurent, et il est temps qu'elles disparaissent._

 _Pour rappel, il s'agit du_ _prologue du_ _ **tome deux**_ _, et si vous n'avez pas lu le premier tome, en plus de ne pas comprendre grand-chose aux enjeux actuels, vous allez salement vous faire spoiler sur l'intrigue, ce qui serait fort dommage._

 _Concernant le rythme de publication, je reste sur un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, généralement posté le dimanche._

 _Autrement, un nouveau merci à_ _ **Illheart**_ _pour sa review sur le dernier chapitre du tome 1, ainsi qu'à ceux qui suivent et ont mis cette histoire en favori !_

 _Pour ceux qui recherchent un thème musical, je conseille_ Nordica _d'_ Audiomachine _, qui m'a notamment inspiré pour toute la première partie._

 _Sans plus attendre,_

 _Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Prologue : Solitude enneigée**

.

.

.

– Dix-sept ans plus tôt –

.

La nuit lui semblait atrocement silencieuse, pas même un miaulement de chat ne se faisait entendre. Seul le bruit étouffé de ses pas hésitants résonnaient dans ces ruelles désertées. Sa solitude l'oppressait dans cette obscurité lugubre, où la lune régnait par son absence. C'est à peine s'il voyait à deux mètres devant son nez, il avançait à tâtons. Il était bien trop loin du souk pour s'y réfugier.

Il peinait à avancer dans l'épaisse couche de poudreuse qui recouvrait le sol. Il n'avait cessé de neiger depuis la veille, et les flocons continuaient de tomber drus. Ils virevoltaient à cause du vent hurlant qui lui glaçait les sangs. Il grelotait de froid, enfonçant davantage ses mains dans les manches de son pull. Il avait oublié ses gants et son bonnet lorsqu'il était parti en courant. Il le regrettait amèrement maintenant.

Il trébucha soudainement, et s'écrasa dans la neige. Sa peur grimpa en flèche, mais seul le vent continuait de mugir. Il n'entendait rien d'autre que sa propre respiration affolée. Personne d'autre ne se trouvait là, il était seul dans cette nuit angoissante. Qui d'autre s'amuserait à sortir par un temps pareil après tout ?

Il finit par se relever, trempé, retenant un sanglot. Il était perdu et ne savait plus quoi faire ni où il se trouvait. À force de courir, il avait perdu tout repère spatial et ces ténèbres l'empêchaient de retourner au Bar de l'Arnaque. Il était parti dans la colère, mais maintenant qu'elle s'était évaporée, il se retrouvait désemparé. Il ne reconnaissait même pas les lieux.

Il se retourna brusquement, ayant cru entendre un bruit, mais il ne distingua rien dans la noirceur de la nuit. Il reprit alors son chemin balbutiant, pas à pas. Sa confiance s'était volatilisée, l'hésitation et la crainte avaient pris le dessus. Il aurait préféré, et de loin, être auprès de Shakky devant la cheminée avec un bon chocolat chaud, mais il s'était disputé avec elle. Il était d'ailleurs parti pour cette raison.

Il chassa soudainement ce souvenir de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler, car les causes de leur désaccord le renverraient à des évènements moins joyeux, plus sombres. Il ne souhaitait pas y penser, tout était encore trop récent, trop blessant.

Il s'efforçait donc d'avancer vers une direction qui lui était strictement inconnue alors que la neige redoublait d'intensité. Le vent le glaçait sur place, et faire un pas de plus était une véritable épreuve. Il aurait préféré s'effondrer sur le sol et attendre. Choisir le chemin de la facilité.

Sa vision se brouillait, tant à cause des flocons qu'à cause de la fatigue et du froid. Il tremblait, ses dents claquaient, et tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Il s'écroula encore, tombant à genoux dans la neige. L'humidité lui gelait les os, mais il n'avait plus la force de se lever.

Il distingua vaguement une silhouette au loin, mais il n'en était pas certain. Cela devait être son imagination. Personne d'autre n'était aussi fou pour sortir par cette météo. De toute façon, il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier que le froid eut raison de lui.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Il s'enveloppa un peu plus dans cette épaisse couverture, ramenant aussi l'édredon de plumes vers lui. Il cherchait à s'enfermer davantage dans ce cocon de douce chaleur, ne voulant pas retourner dans le froid et la neige. Il préférait nettement cette sensation de sérénité à la solitude glacée de la nuit noire.

Il cala sa tête contre l'oreiller moelleux, et chercha à se rendormir. Il ne se souvenait pas d'en avoir un aussi confortable dans sa chambre, mais il comptait bien profiter de cette nouveauté. Son sommeil s'annonçait déjà récupérateur.

Cependant, ses souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit, et il se redressa aussitôt. Il voulut alors observer les lieux, mais la lumière du jour qui filtrait par la fenêtre lui agressa les yeux et il mit un moment avant de s'y habituer.

Il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux. Tout lui était inconnu. Il était assis dans un grand lit en bois sculpté, avec des draps trahissant une certaine richesse de la part du propriétaire, et cette impression se retrouvait dans le reste de la pièce. Le parquet vernis était orné de tapis richement décorés, des rideaux de velours rouge étaient accrochés aux fenêtres parées de dorures, un bureau en bois ancien et laqué était placé au milieu de la chambre, avec un large fauteuil aux épais coussins. Cela lui paraissait irréaliste, ou tout droit sorti d'un conte. Ce décor contrastait tellement avec le Bar de l'Arnaque, ou encore l'appartement que ses parents avaient au-dessus de leur herboristerie.

Il jeta un œil dehors. Des nuages gris recouvraient le ciel, et la neige continuait de tomber. Des flocons se collaient puis fondaient en grand nombre contre la fenêtre. Il reconnut au loin la grande horloge de Roanapura, et la crainte lui saisit soudainement le ventre. Il ne l'avait jamais vue avec un tel angle de vue. Où était-il ?

Il ne savait même pas comment il était arrivé là. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était le vent qui lui glaçait les os, et aussi cette vague silhouette au loin. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée ; personne n'avait pu être assez fou pour sortir avec un temps pareil. Pourtant, cela expliquait ce qu'il faisait là.

– Oh, tu es réveillé.

Cette voix masculine, à la fois douce et suave, le fit sursauter brusquement. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner que l'inconnu passa devant lui, se dirigeant vers le bureau. Il y posa un plateau d'argent, puis s'installa dans le fauteuil.

– Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il en désignant ce qu'il avait apporté.

Il ne trouva rien à répondre, comme hypnotisé. Il avait déjà aperçu cet homme, une fois. Il le reconnaîtrait entre mille avec ce manteau de plumes roses si particulier et ses lunettes violettes. Cependant, il lui semblait plus avenant que cette fois où il l'avait vu dans la rue. Il était vêtu sobrement, une chemise noire avec quelques boutons ouverts, et un pantalon de lin blanc. Il avait perdu cette extravagance qui le caractérisait tant. Enfin, de ce qu'il avait pu entendre dire. Trop de rumeurs circulaient au Bar de l'Arnaque.

L'homme finit par l'interroger doucement du regard, mais il ne pouvait deviner à quoi il pensait réellement. Il ne savait même pas comment se comporter avec lui, partagé entre les ouï-dire et la réalité qui se présentait à lui. Dangereux mafieux ou bienfaiteur inattendu ?

Joker finit par lui tendre une tasse de chocolat chaud, toujours aussi calme. Avec une hésitation à peine dissimulée, il finit par la saisir et le remercia timidement. Il ne côtoyait jamais les criminels d'aussi près, Shakky l'en empêchait.

– Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, petit. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Malgré la distance qui les séparait, il percevait sans difficulté son sérieux. Aucun mensonge ne s'entendait dans sa voix, et de toute façon, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui mentirait. Un enfant comme lui ne lui était sûrement d'aucune utilité.

– Tu étais évanoui dans la neige. Tu as de la chance que je t'ai trouvé à temps.

Il baissa la tête, soudainement honteux. Sans lui, il serait mort de froid. Personne d'autre ne serait passé là avant le matin. Il avait été stupide de quitter le bar alors qu'il neigeait aussi fort.

– Merci…

Il s'efforçait de ne pas croiser son regard, fixant sa tasse, buvant un peu. La faim lui tenaillait le ventre, il n'avait pas mangé depuis son départ précipité.

Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de relever un peu la tête, la curiosité prenant le dessus, et il aperçut Joker lui sourire doucement.

C'était ça, le mafieux que tous craignaient ? Ce fameux Empereur dont il entendait sans cesse parler au bar, sur lequel circulaient des rumeurs aussi affreuses les unes que les autres ? Il avait l'impression que deux personnes complètement différentes se cachaient derrière ce pseudonyme.

Une aura rassurante se dégageait de l'homme, chaleureuse aussi. Un peu comme celle qui régnait chez lui, avant. Rester là lui conférait une sensation de sécurité.

– Tu as un nom, petit ?

Il l'observa alors, hésitant. Ses parents, et même Shakky, lui répétaient toujours de se méfier des inconnus ou de ceux qui s'intéressaient d'un peu trop près à lui, sans pour autant lui expliquer pourquoi. Cependant, aucun d'eux n'était là en ce moment. Il était livré à lui-même, face à son bienfaiteur.

– À moins que tu ne préfères que je continue à t'appeler « petit », s'amusa doucement Joker.

– Law. Trafalgar Law.

Un silence étrange lui répondit, et il se demanda un instant s'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose de travers. Même le sourire du mafieux s'était légèrement fané, mais il ne tarda pas à reprendre de la vigueur.

La douceur envolée revint alors dans la chambre, comme si rien ne s'était passé, alors il ne s'appesantit pas sur la question. Il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter sur des sujets sérieux. Il voulait seulement oublier ses soucis, c'était après tout pour cette raison qu'il avait fui Shakky la veille.

– Tu as faim, Law ?

Il hocha timidement la tête, et l'adulte lui apporta le plateau qui contenait du pain frais sortant du four avec de la confiture, ainsi qu'une mandarine. Il le remercia distraitement, songeant qu'il avait tout prévu. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir vu Joker arriver avec cette nourriture lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Il peinait vraiment à associer le dangereux mafieux à l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui.

– … Et vous êtes ?

Peut-être s'était-il trompé de personne, que ce n'était pas le célèbre Empereur, mais seulement quelqu'un lui ressemblant. Il avait préféré jouer l'ignorant pour obtenir une réponse.

Un léger rire amusé résonna dans la chambre, lui prouvant que sa tentative ne l'avait pas dupé.

– Je crois que tu sais déjà qui je suis, Law.

– Joker… souffla-t-il faiblement.

Il avait cette impression injustifiée que prononcer son nom suffirait à concrétiser la cruauté et la sévérité dont il avait la réputation, faisant disparaître dès lors son côté avenant et chaleureux.

L'adulte le lui confirma silencieusement, le fixant calmement. Le monstre évoqué par les rumeurs n'apparaissait pas devant lui il restait le même.

– Je préfère Donquixote Doflamingo.

Law cligna des yeux un instant, avant d'assimiler le nom. Les Donquixote étaient l'une des plus grandes familles nobles de Roanapura. Il avait déjà entendu ses parents ou Shakky en parler.

Cependant, la porte s'ouvrit, l'empêchant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Joker se tourna vers la porte, l'air un peu contrarié d'être ainsi dérangé.

Un autre homme, qu'il ne connaissait pas cette fois-ci, se tenait sur le seuil et son manteau de plumes noires attira son regard. Il ressemblait à son bienfaiteur aussi, avec ses cheveux blonds et ce même style vestimentaire.

– Il est là, Doffy.

– Commence sans moi, je suis occupé, Rossinante.

L'inconnu acquiesça silencieusement, et jeta ensuite un regard dans sa direction. Sans peine, il y devina une certaine suspicion qui le déstabilisa. Des tas d'interrogations l'assaillirent aussitôt, et des craintes infondées le rattrapèrent. Sa présence gênait-elle ? La véritable raison de sa présence ici lui était-elle cachée ? N'aurait-il pas mieux fait de partir sans demander son reste, au lieu de rester là ? Pourquoi un grand nom de la criminalité avait-il pris la peine de le sauver d'une mort certaine ? Un enfant lui était probablement d'aucune utilité, alors pourquoi ?

– Law ?

Il sursauta, et il se rendit compte que le dénommé Rossinante avait disparu la porte avait été refermée.

Il se tourna vers Doflamingo, qui lui souriait doucement comme pour le rassurer.

– Ne te préoccupe pas de Rossinante, mon frère est toujours plus méfiant que nécessaire.

Il chassa alors toutes ses questions de son esprit, et il hocha légèrement la tête. Il s'était sûrement inquiété pour rien, s'imaginant des scénarios catastrophes irréalistes.

Il jeta un œil à la fenêtre. Il neigeait toujours, et le vent semblait avoir redoublé d'intensité. Les gros flocons virevoltaient dans le ciel gris, et s'échouaient ensuite dans la poudreuse déjà bien épaisse. Même s'il avait eu l'envie de rentrer, ce qui était loin d'être le cas, la météo l'en empêchait.

– Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu veux, Law.

– Vraiment ?

– Bien sûr, cela ne me dérange pas. Et puis, tu n'as pas envie de rentrer chez toi, je me trompe ?

Il dévisagea un instant le mafieux, avant de ramener ses genoux contre son torse. La tristesse de ces derniers jours se rappela soudainement à lui. Il n'avait plus de chez lui. L'herboristerie et leur appartement avaient brulé. Tout avait été réduit en cendres ; il ne restait plus rien. Tout était parti en fumée, son seul refuge était désormais le Bar de l'Arnaque. Mais il s'était disputé avec Shakky, et il était parti en courant sans prêter attention à la météo désastreuse qui sévissait. Il connaissait la ville, alors cela n'aurait pas été gênant en temps normal, mais lorsque les éléments se déchaînaient, c'était une toute autre paire de manches.

Il baissa la tête, posant son front contre ses genoux alors qu'il sentait les larmes monter. Il ne voulait pas regarder la vérité en face. Il ne voulait pas accepter les faits, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Une main douce passa alors dans ses cheveux, le caressant lentement pour le réconforter. Il se redressa un peu, et vit Doflamingo assis à ses côtés, un air peiné sur le visage. Il ne bougea pas, restant là à l'observer silencieusement, à la fois perdu et surpris. Le geste ne cessait pas, et de son autre main, il vint essuyer ses yeux humides.

– Tu devrais te reposer, Law. Tu en as besoin.

Il le regarda encore un instant, et l'adulte parut deviner ses hésitations.

– Je serai là à ton réveil, ne t'en fais pas. D'accord ?

Il acquiesça timidement, se rendant compte en même temps d'un détail des plus importants. Ou plutôt, de l'absence de ce détail.

Il ne portait plus ses lunettes violettes, elles étaient posées sur la table de chevet. Ses yeux brillaient d'une sincérité incontestable, et il était certain que très peu de personnes avaient eu droit à un tel privilège.

Il pouvait lui faire confiance sans l'ombre d'un doute. Lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il serait à ses côtés. Il ne connaîtrait plus cette solitude qui l'habitait ces derniers temps.

* * *

.

.

 _Cette fois-ci, je n'ai rien fait de très énigmatique, j'ai préféré opter pour ce flashback qui me permet de poser plus clairement la relation entre Law et Joker. Et puis c'est toujours bien de commencer par un peu de douceur, compte tenu de la fin du premier tome._

 _Concernant la suite, elle sera postée le dimanche 7 janvier, et on y retrouvera Law et Ace, vadrouillant chacun de leur côté ! Que va faire Ace maintenant qu'il a découvert l'identité de Lachésis ? Et Law va-t-il poursuivre ses plans malgré sa situation précaire ?_

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu, et n'oubliez pas que la review est toujours bénéfique à l'auteur !_

 _See ya !_


	2. Incertitude

_Hey à tous !_

 _Me revoilà avec le chapitre 1, qui fut vraiment très plaisant à écrire, même si des imprévus ont encore vu le jour. La scène du milieu comporte en effet des éléments qui n'étaient pas censés arriver là, mais qui se sont naturellement intégrés._

 _Autrement, un nouveau merci à_ _ **Illheart**_ _pour sa review !_

 _Sans plus attendre,_

 _Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Incertitude**

.

.

.

Des tirs résonnèrent dans la ville, immédiatement suivis de cris effrayés. La précipitation envahit les rues les habitants et les touristes qui buvaient tranquillement un verre en cette fin de soirée se ruèrent à l'opposé des coups de feu. Tous voulaient fuir les lieux de l'affrontement, même si aucun d'entre eux ne savait exactement ce qu'il se passait. La curiosité était souvent un défaut mortel à Shabondy, et personne n'avait envie de courir vers une mort certaine.

La soirée s'était pourtant annoncée radieuse. Malgré les quelques nuages qui parsemaient le ciel orangé du coucher de soleil, ils ne la gâchaient en rien. Dans les rues, les bars étaient bondés, et les serveurs accéléraient le pas pour satisfaire au plus vite les clients. L'humeur était à la relaxation, à la décontraction, voire à la fête pour certains. Personne ne s'était attendu à des échanges de tirs. Habituellement, les mafieux agissaient sous le couvert de la nuit pour régler leurs comptes. Et encore, cela n'était plus le cas depuis plusieurs semaines. Après l'annonce de l'alliance avec Joker, Shabondy, ville du territoire de Teach, était devenue étrangement calme. Personne n'osait causer du grabuge en ces lieux, par peur des terribles représailles qui pourraient alors s'abattre.

Là, en cet instant, l'acte choquait tous les passants, et même les criminels qui se prélassaient tranquillement en terrasse. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs aussitôt précipités vers l'origine des coups de feu pour attraper l'idiot qui se croyait tout permis sur leur territoire. Cependant, un jeu du chat et de la souris avait rapidement débuté, et l'intrus demeurait insaisissable. Il apparaissait parfois, narguant ses poursuivants, mais aucun d'entre eux ne parvenait à lui mettre la main dessus. Même son identité demeurait encore inconnue.

Et, dans l'ombre d'une ruelle désertée, Law guettait le bon moment. Il prenait son mal en patience, attendant que la diversion de Marco vide le quartier où il se trouvait. Leur plan avait été soigneusement orchestré, et il n'avait que peu de temps pour atteindre son objectif. Tout au plus une demi-heure, en étant optimiste. Il aurait bien aimé avoir une plus grande marge de manœuvre, mais son ami ne pouvait pas lui garantir plus.

Il vérifia rapidement que personne ne se trouvait dans le coin, s'assurant surtout que les gardes du bâtiment qu'il visait avaient quitté leur poste. Il sortit alors de sa cachette et, d'un pas rapide, il rejoignit la fenêtre ouverte qu'il avait repérée un peu plus tôt. Sans attendre, il se hissa à l'intérieur et atterrit dans le couloir, non sans manquer de se vautrer lamentablement. Trois semaines avaient beau s'être écoulées depuis son départ de Jaya, sa jambe lui faisait toujours un mal de chien lorsqu'il forçait et il peinait à marcher correctement.

Grimaçant, il ne s'attarda pas davantage dans ce couloir. Le temps lui manquait déjà, alors il était inutile d'en perdre bêtement. Et surtout, il ne devait pas se faire voir. Si une course poursuite débutait, il était sûr de se faire attraper, à moins qu'il n'ait le temps de se défendre. Un couteau entre les mains et au corps à corps, il devrait pouvoir s'en sortir sans trop de difficultés, mais il n'en avait pas la certitude absolue.

Il chassa cependant de son esprit ces scénarios funestes et se concentra sur sa mission. Il ne s'était pas introduit par pure envie dans l'un des repères de Joker à Shabondy. Marco avait certes soutenu son plan, mais il lui avait rappelé à de nombreuses reprises à quel point c'était suicidaire. Si un membre de la Family pointait le bout de son nez, leurs chances de survie seraient bien maigres. Il n'était clairement pas en état de leur échapper, et l'idée de retrouvailles avec l'Empereur ne l'enchantait guère. Si possible, il préférait de loin s'abstenir.

Il avançait donc prudemment dans le repère, fouillant rapidement les salles qu'il savait vides de tout occupant. Il ne recherchait certes rien de précis, mais il espérait bien mettre la main sur quelques dossiers qui pourraient lui être utiles. Dans sa situation, de nouvelles informations pourraient se révéler salvatrices. La Marine avait récemment décidé de le traquer, et cette annonce ne lui disait rien qui vaille. À chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression que cela ne pouvait être pire, un nouvel évènement lui prouvait le contraire et l'entraînait avec lui dans une chute sans fin. Il avait beau avancer, il ne voyait pas le bout du tunnel.

Le seul point positif qui subsistait était l'anonymat relatif de Marco. Le Gouvernement mondial ignorait encore son implication, ou avait choisi de le laisser en dehors des recherches pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Barbe Blanche. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était réellement, mais c'était au moins un avantage dont ils pouvaient profiter. Si tous deux avaient été recherchés, la situation aurait nettement été plus compliquée, voire impossible à gérer.

Trouver un abri après leur départ de Jaya avait déjà été une épreuve en soi, car avec les dernières révélations, ils avaient désormais les quatre Empereurs aux trousses, sans compter la Marine. En d'autres termes, et en caricaturant un peu, ils étaient seuls face à l'ensemble des forces de la région. Ils n'avaient techniquement nulle part où se cacher, et ils risquaient à tout moment de se faire repérer. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ils ne savaient même pas à quoi s'attendre exactement s'ils se faisaient capturer. Ils demeuraient sans réponse à la question _« Que leur arriverait-il ? »_. Ils s'étaient néanmoins mis d'accord sans même en parler sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient tous deux aucune envie de le découvrir.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il manqua de vigilance, et il dut se cacher précipitamment dans la première salle accessible. Un peu plus, et il se faisait repérer par un mafieux qui arpentait les couloirs. Sa situation l'angoissait trop, il ne parvenait à se concentrer convenablement. Il ne pouvait même pas s'allumer une cigarette pour se détendre, cela nuirait à sa discrétion.

Il soupira longuement, se résignant à faire avec, et entreprit de fouiller la pièce où il se trouvait. Un carton attira bien vite son attention, et il en étudia le contenu avec soin. Finalement, son manque de prudence lui serait utile. Les dossiers qu'il avait dénichés lui semblaient prometteurs. Il les feuilleta, les lisant en diagonale afin d'effectuer une sélection. Il devait préserver sa mobilité, et il ne pouvait donc pas fuir avec une dizaine de pochettes bien épaisses. De plus, à trop en voler, Joker devinerait bien vite sa présence en ces lieux.

Il laissa donc de côté tous les rapports comptables qui ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité. Nuire aux affaires de l'Empereur n'était pas dans ses plans, il cherchait plutôt à lui échapper pour l'instant. Néanmoins, il prit soin de conserver celui qui concernait son alliance avec Teach. Il contenait peut-être quelques renseignements intéressants il lui faudrait régler ça avec Smoker.

Finalement, sa récolte fut moins fructueuse qu'il l'aurait pensé, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Il n'était que dans un repère annexe, Shabondy n'était même pas sur le territoire de Joker. Il était évident qu'il ne trouverait pas grand-chose ici. Il connaissait les méthodes du Natif, toutes les données clefs étaient détenues à Roanapura, mais il n'était pas assez suicidaire pour y mettre les pieds.

Son accord était tombé à l'eau, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Se faire repérer dans la cité du vice l'avait condamné et avait entraîné sa perte. Il avait cru pouvoir s'en sortir avec cette possible alliance avec le Roux, puis avec Barbe Blanche, mais il avait été trop optimiste. Son passé l'avait brutalement rattrapé, lui rappelant que sa vie tenait à un fil. Lachésis était tellement craint et haï dans les milieux criminels qu'un pas de travers pouvait causer sa mort. La simple mention de son nom provoquait des réactions virulentes, car il était cette ombre qui planait sur les mafias ennemies, prêtes à leur ravir leurs secrets. Sa réputation le précédait, et cela ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé jusqu'à présent. Il s'était fait à cet anonymat constant, l'appréciant même, car il pouvait se fondre dans la masse sans difficulté. Un seul évènement avait changé son point de vue sur la question, mais il repoussa immédiatement son simple souvenir. Il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler encore.

Tenant fermement le dossier qu'il avait récupéré, il sortit de cette petite pièce après s'être assuré que le couloir était désert. Il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé exactement, mais il préférait partir maintenant plutôt que de risquer de voir les mafieux revenir. De toute façon, il doutait d'obtenir de nouvelles informations réellement intéressantes s'il attardait davantage en ce lieu, et il avait promis à Marco de se montrer prudent.

Il rebroussa donc chemin, mais un détour s'imposa à lui pour éviter un groupe de mafieux qui discutaient tranquillement. Heureusement pour lui, aucun d'entre eux ne l'avaient aperçu, et ils n'avaient même pas l'air de savoir ce qui se tramait dehors ou qu'un intrus les avait infiltrés. Il soupira brièvement de soulagement avant de se remettre en route. Rester trop longtemps au même endroit pouvait lui être fatal.

Cependant, il ignorait clairement où le menait ce couloir, et il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour. La chance jouait contre lui, et les criminels avaient emprunté le même chemin que lui. À tout moment il risquait de se retrouver cerné si d'autres gardes surgissaient devant lui. Se cacher devenait alors une priorité s'il comptait s'en sortir.

Hésitant, il finit par entrer dans une pièce après avoir collé son oreille contre la porte pour vérifier que personne ne s'y trouvait. Il espérait maintenant que sa mauvaise étoile n'allait pas s'acharner sur lui, car il ne faisait pas le poids face à quatre mafieux, sans compter les renforts qu'ils pouvaient appeler. Il avait beau être doué un couteau entre les mains, il manquait de mobilité à cause de sa jambe et esquiver des balles sur une courte distance relevait de l'impossible.

Néanmoins, ils passèrent devant la porte sans s'arrêter, discutant gaiement de la soirée organisée le soir même dans l'un des bars de la ville, et il les entendit s'éloigner. Ils ne se doutaient absolument pas qu'ils venaient de laisser s'échapper leur ennemi. Il soupira de soulagement, et s'accorda un moment de répit. Ou plutôt, c'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire.

Il s'était lourdement trompé. Le silence de la pièce était trompeur, car il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un ici, et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il resta longtemps sans bouger, presque figé. Il avait envisagé beaucoup de scénarios avec Marco, aussi divers que variés, mais ils n'avaient jamais songé à celui-là, à aucun instant. Rien ne leur avait permis de l'imaginer après tout, mais ils auraient tout de même pu prévoir de le revoir un jour, qu'importent les circonstances d'une telle rencontre.

Malgré les trois semaines passées, il le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Entre ses taches de rousseur qui parsemaient son visage, ses yeux chocolat, ou encore ses mèches corbeau un peu longues qui tombaient à leur guise en lui donnant un air enfantin trompeur, l'erreur lui était impossible. Un seul nom apparaissait dans son esprit, l'unique réponse possible Ace.

Il ne sut quoi faire et il resta encore immobile un moment. Le commandant ne soufflait mot non plus, visiblement choqué de le voir là. Ils se dévisageaient longuement, sans esquisser le moindre geste. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu, ses pensées avaient l'air d'avoir déraillé. Qu'avait-il fait pour se retrouver face à l'une des rares personnes qu'il ne voulait pas voir sous aucun prétexte ?

Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là aussi ? Comment se faisait-il que le gamin soit aussi dans un repère de Joker ? Il n'avait plus aucune raison de chercher des informations, il avait déjà obtenu celle qui lui manquait depuis le départ, l'identité de Lachésis qu'il n'aurait de toute manière jamais pu dénicher dans un dossier. Alors pourquoi était-il là ? Cela lui paraissait si illogique.

Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas fait attention aux détails, trop hébété de le retrouver là. Ace était assis par terre, les mains liées dans le dos avec des menottes attachées au mur par des chaînes, ne lui offrant aucune liberté de mouvement. Il comprit alors rapidement que cette pièce était une salle de détention, des lieux aménagés par Joker afin de duper leurs ennemis. Habituellement, ces derniers se ruaient généralement vers les sous-sols où se trouvaient des cellules classiques, mais les prisonniers n'y étaient que rarement. Personne n'imaginait qu'il puisse être dans des pièces comme les autres, aux portes indistinctes. Sans savoir, ou sans essayer au hasard, impossible de les trouver.

Les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtèrent lentement dans son esprit. Pour une quelconque raison, Ace s'était fait attrapé par les hommes de l'Empereur de Roanapura, et il était depuis retenu ici. Plusieurs questions germèrent aussitôt dans son esprit, n'obtenant aucune réponse. Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore mort, alors qu'il avait fait foirer plusieurs de ses affaires ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas amoché ? À part les traces d'un coup ou deux, il n'y avait rien d'autre, pas même une goutte de sang. Il ne comprenait pas, tout était obscur. Il ne savait même pas quoi faire. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, et le regard choqué du mafieux ne l'aidait en rien.

Devait-il le laisser là ? Il se souvenait clairement de sa haine et s'il le libérait, il risquait de se faire tuer dans la foulée. Il avait tué son frère après tout, il savait ce qu'il risquait en restant avec lui. Cependant, lui comme Marco n'avaient jamais imaginé que Joker lui-même dévoile son identité aux hommes de Barbe Blanche. Seul Wiper avait vu le danger, s'opposant fermement à ce qu'il aille à Jaya, et il ne l'avait pas écouté.

Il n'avait aucune garantie qu'Ace ne tente pas de l'abattre une fois libéré, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus l'abandonner à son sort. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser entre les mains de Joker, le condamner à une mort certaine, même si elle aurait techniquement déjà dû arriver. Il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas l'aider, si ce n'est la menace d'une mort imminente. Et encore, il l'avait cherchée. Il méritait la haine du commandant pour ce qu'il avait fait, et il ne se défilerait pas. Qu'il tente de le tuer ne le surprenait même pas, cela tombait sous le sens. Il n'avait donc pas voulu se venger du traitement subi malgré les lois des Natifs, il avait préféré l'épargner. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer, même s'il risquait sa vie.

Il soupira longuement, ayant finalement pris sa décision. Un peu plus ou un peu moins, quelle différence ? Il était déjà dans une situation précaire. Les seules choses qui lui importaient pour l'instant, c'étaient les promesses faites à Marco. Ne pas mourir, et ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs.

.

.

oOo

.

.

 _Le calme régnait sur Roanapura alors que la nuit tombait doucement. Pas un seul incident n'avait troublé cette quiétude de toute la journée. Certains commerçants fermaient leur étal pour profiter de cette superbe soirée avec leur famille. Les températures clémentes incitaient les habitants à se promener sur les quais, à admirer les caravelles qui avaient jeté l'ancre pour plusieurs jours. Les enfants s'émerveillaient de ces marins qui voguaient sans cesse sur les mers, et se précipitaient pour rejoindre le vieil homme assis sur son tonneau, fumant sa pipe. Avec son chapeau pointu rapiécé, et sa robe grise usée par les voyages, ce vieillard célèbre dans le coin pour ses feux d'artifice contait des histoires d'époques lointaines, suspendant le temps l'espace d'un instant. Petits et grands se prenaient à cette féerie créée de toutes pièces, et écoutaient ces épopées de l'héritier déchu se dressant contre le royaume oppresseur. Les connaisseurs d'art souriaient doucement, reconnaissant là le plus ancien livre jamais écrit de leur région, « Les Chroniques d'Aphorgäss », mais appréciaient pleinement cette revisite orale des antiques légendes. D'autres préféraient au contraire rejoindre la crique et son sable fin pour profiter de cette eau claire, et rester dans le monde réel. Ils se baignaient sous les étoiles, et piqueniquaient au bord du rivage, admirant la lune qui se reflétait dans la mer._

 _Aucun Ro'an ne se souciait réellement des derniers évènements, et de ces rumeurs qui secouaient la ville. L'habitude avait pris le pas sur l'agitation qui bouleversait le quotidien des mafias. Ils avaient foi en la famille Donquixote qui dirigeait la ville, ainsi qu'en Joker, maître de l'ombre de leur cité. Ils accordaient toute leur confiance à ces deux personnes, et continuaient sereinement leur existence. Ils passaient outre la dernière découverte morbide._

 _Un commandant de Barbe Blanche avait récemment été retrouvé, passé à tabac puis assassiné dans une sombre ruelle. Monkey D. Luffy, un jeune adulte qui avait vécu de nombreuses années à Roanapura. Plusieurs marchands le connaissaient bien, et sa mort les avait surpris, mais ils ne s'en étaient pas spécialement préoccupés. Les affaires mafieuses ne concernaient que les criminels. Si ce jeune s'était fait abattre sans la moindre justification, alors il avait dû contrarier les puissants de cette région. Les règlements de compte étaient courant dans la cité du vice, plus personne ne s'en formalisait._

 _L'hypothèse des Érinyes avait été soulevée. Ces mystérieuses déesses vengeresses auraient très bien pu être responsables, mais le corps n'avait pas été retrouvé sur leur territoire, et leur marque était également absente. D'autres suppositions avaient alors fusé, mais aucune d'entre elles n'avaient été confirmées. Deux semaines s'étaient alors écoulées, et les Ro'ans avaient oublié, retournant à leurs petites habitudes._

 _Les mafias en revanche subissaient cette atmosphère électrique. Un tel acte pouvait déclencher une guerre imminente entre les Empereurs, alors elles étaient toutes sur le qui-vive, guettant l'étincelle qui allumerait la mèche. Cependant, la revendication tant attendue n'arriva jamais. Le mystère demeurait aussi opaque qu'une nuit sans lune et l'explication de ce meurtre injustifié se révélait hors de portée._

 _Et derrière sa fenêtre, Joker jubilait, un large sourire sur les lèvres tandis qu'il observait les lueurs de la ville. Aucune preuve n'existait, aucune accusation ne pourrait être portée à son encontre. La mort de ce commandant ne lui incomberait pas alors que sa part de responsabilité était indéniable._

 _Sans en subir les conséquences, il affaiblissait les forces de l'Empereur rival. Cet assassinat réduisait la confiance qui lui était accordée, et les partenaires commerciaux se tournaient alors vers le maître de Roanapura. Cette tension avait un effet plus que bénéfique pour ses affaires, et il comptait bien en profiter jusqu'au bout._

 _Cependant, les rumeurs commençaient également à mentionner l'implication de Lachésis. L'absence de preuves et de revendication lui permettait d'éviter les répercussions néfastes, mais il préférait faire preuve de méfiance. Il n'aimait pas le savoir sur le devant de la scène, le voir attirer l'attention. Son anonymat était la clef de sa puissance alors il devait le préserver. Personne ne connaissait sa réelle identité, il n'était qu'une ombre crainte de tous. Certains prétendaient même qu'un immortel des temps anciens se tenait en réalité aux côtés de Joker._

 _Les Érinyes n'étaient pas les seules divinités qui se manifestaient dans la région. La cité du vice semblait être le cœur des démonstrations surnaturelles. Selon les murmures soufflés dans les bars, les trois Moires seraient également présentes en ce bas monde. Lachésis en était une preuve flagrante, et l'apparition en parallèle de Clotho et d'Atropos ne pouvait pas n'être qu'une simple coïncidence._

 _Les Moires maîtrisaient le destin de tout mortel. Clotho tissait le fil de la vie que Lachésis déroulait, puis Atropos adjugeait la mort des individus en le coupant. Trois grands criminels arboraient désormais leur nom, et cette question passait d'une oreille à une autre. Bénédiction ou incarnation divine ?_

 _La stupidité des civils affligeait Joker, mais il profitait de cette niaiserie ambulante pour accroître la réputation sinistre du membre de sa Family. Le nom de Lachésis faisait frémir même les mafieux les plus aguerris, et aucune tentative de meurtre à son encontre n'avait abouti. L'évidence tombait comme une sentence implacable il était impossible de l'atteindre et il menacerait toujours les ennemis de l'Empereur de Roanapura._

 _La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, interrompant ses réflexions. Il ne prit cependant pas la peine de se retourner, il savait parfaitement qui se tenait derrière lui. Il ne connaissait qu'une personne pour faire preuve d'autant de désinvolture face à lui._

– _Je t'ai déjà dit de frapper avant d'entrer, Law._

 _Un silence lui répondit, le laissant perplexe. Il aurait déjà dû recevoir une réplique nonchalante, comme à chaque fois. C'était bien la première fois que le brun modérait ses paroles en sa présence._

 _Il se retourna alors, l'observant avec une certaine suspicion. Il n'aimait pas son regard, ni ce sac sur ses épaules. Le moment était mal choisi pour partir en voyage, il préférait le garder à ses côtés par prudence. S'il perdait son anonymat à cause de la tension actuelle, il serait alors la cible d'attaques répétées et meurtrières, et il ne le permettrait pas._

 _Il s'était toujours demandé ce que pensaient les mafieux lorsqu'ils voyaient pour la première fois Lachésis, peu de temps avant de mourir. Devant eux se présentait un simple jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, avec des cheveux noirs coiffés en bataille, des prunelles orageuses qui jetaient un regard glacial sur ses victimes, et son pull jaune qu'il ne quittait jamais. Les criminels découvraient alors que, pendant tout ce temps, ils avaient été apeurés par un gamin. Même les plus endurcis se décomposaient face à cette révélation._

 _– Que veux-tu, Law ? l'interrogea-t-il directement._

 _Il ne venait jamais le voir sans qu'il le lui demande ou sans une excellente raison. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait d'avance que la réponse ne lui plairait pas. Il connaissait très bien ce regard d'acier lourd de reproches, et la discussion s'annonçait tumultueuse._

 _Pourtant, malgré les apparences, Joker n'appréciait pas de se prendre la tête avec lui. Il était son petit protégé, cet enfant dont il s'occupait depuis de nombreuses années. Rien ne l'avait obligé à le prendre sous son aile, il aurait très bien pu le laisser là, au beau milieu de cette ruelle enneigée. Et pourtant, il avait décidé de le recueillir et de veiller sur lui, au lieu de le condamner à mourir de froid. Il lui avait ensuite offert un nouveau logis, une nouvelle famille. Il lui réservait même encore quelques ambitions secrètes dont il ne lui avait toujours pas fait part. Il attendait le bon moment, peut-être une fois les rumeurs dissipées._

 _– Je pars, finit par répondre sèchement Law._

 _– Refusé, s'opposa-t-il aussitôt. Avec la situation actuelle, il est inutile de prendre des risques supplémentaires._

 _Un rire moqueur lui répondit il arqua un sourcil de surprise, bien que cela soit difficilement visible avec ses lunettes._

 _– Le grand Doflamingo a peur des rumeurs, maintenant ?_

 _– Si tu perds ton anonymat, tu es mort, rétorqua-t-il froidement. C'est ce que tu veux ?_

 _– Je pars, répéta Law sans prêter attention au reste. Définitivement._

 _Il le dévisagea un instant, cherchant à vérifier s'il avait bien entendu._

 _– Et je ne te laisse pas le choix, ajouta-t-il._

 _Cette fois-ci, ce fut à son tour de rire. Ce gamin ne manquait pas de cran, mais son hilarité passagère dissimulait une colère sourde qui montait rapidement en lui. Il ne tolérait aucun départ au sein de sa Family, et surtout pas le sien._

 _– Tu comptes m'imposer quelque chose, toi ? Je crois que tu as perdu de vue ta réelle position._

 _– Tu n'es pas le seul Natif à disposer de quelques contacts._

 _Le ton de la menace le fit le dévisager sévèrement. Les plaisanteries les plus courtes étaient les meilleures, et Law devait apprendre à s'arrêter à temps._

 _– Tu vas me laisser partir. Tu n'aimerais pas que certaines informations soient dévoilées à tes rivaux._

 _– Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras amèrement, Law, tonna-t-il froidement._

 _– Je t'adresse la même remarque. Si je ne peux pas quitter Roanapura et vivre comme je l'entends, un ami sera chargé de révéler tes secrets à qui veut les obtenir. Je n'hésiterai pas à réduire ta famille à néant si tu t'opposes à ma décision._

 _Il serra brusquement les poings pour contenir sa colère. Il allait finir par frapper ce stupide gamin. Il l'appréciait, mais certaines limites ne devaient être franchies sous aucun prétexte._

 _– Tu crois vraiment que cette menace suffira, Law ?_

 _– Tu n'as qu'à essayer. Si je ne suis pas parti avant ce soir, cet ami a ordre de lâcher les premiers renseignements. Pour toi qui veux faire preuve de prudence, je te le déconseille. Surtout avec la situation actuelle, tu le dis toi-même._

 _Il respira profondément pour tâcher de se calmer. Il fallait qu'il se retienne de se jeter sur lui pour l'enfermer dans le manoir. Faire usage de la violence ne le dérangeait habituellement jamais, mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la solution. Il ne tenait pas à dégrader davantage leurs relations, déjà qu'elles avaient souffert ces dernières années._

 _Il soupira alors longuement, contenant sa colère. Même s'il désirait au fond de lui l'empêcher de partir, il ne voulait pas non plus l'enchaîner. Il trouverait donc une solution pacifique à ce différend simplement pour lui._

 _– Que veux-tu, Law, en échange de ton silence ?_

 _Il perçut très bien cette faille dans son masque glacial. Son protégé ne s'était probablement pas attendu à ce qu'il lâche prise aussi facilement. D'ordinaire, ses habitudes le poussaient plutôt à s'accrocher à ses désirs, quitte à les imposer aux autres._

 _– Que tu me laisses partir, définitivement. Lachésis disparaît, je quitte ton réseau, et surtout, tu n'interfères plus dans ma vie. La seule chose qui puisse nous relier est notre nature de Natif, mais je ne te suis pas lié, alors cela ne t'est d'aucune aide. Bien entendu, si tu ne respectes pas ta part du marché, je révèlerai tout._

 _– Et si toi, tu révèles la moindre information, cet accord sera caduc, et j'aurai alors la possibilité de te retrouver._

 _Law se contenta d'hocher la tête. Les conditions et les contraintes étaient claires, sans ambiguïté. Il ne percevait aucune entourloupe, mais cela ne lui convenait pas pour autant. Il refusait de le voir disparaître aussi simplement._

 _– J'accepte, mais à une seule condition. Je tiens à te voir, le temps d'une journée, une fois par mois._

 _– Pas question, s'opposa-t-il aussitôt avec fermeté._

 _Il s'était attendu à ce refus immédiat. Il avait volontairement voulu cette condition trop contraignante. Il commençait avec l'irréalisable, pour ensuite aboutir sur des négociations qui lui seraient favorables. Il ne céderait pas. Si son protégé partait, il conserverait au moins un lien avec lui._

 _– Law._

 _Encore une fois, sa voix calme et posée sans la moindre trace de menace le déstabilisa. Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Sa main tâtonna les poches de son jean, mais Joker l'interrompit. Il savait exactement ce qu'il avait en tête._

 _– Pas de cigarette ici, tu le sais, rappela-t-il calmement._

 _Sa main nerveuse se posa sur sa nuque, maladroite. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi fumer le détendait autant, ou plutôt son hypothèse lui déplaisait. Son frère Corazon avait toujours été proche de son protégé, alors cela pouvait bien être un souvenir._

 _– Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?_

 _Il retint son sourire satisfait. Même s'il n'avait pas pu prévoir son départ soudain pour une raison qui lui échappait, il le connaissait suffisamment pour anticiper ses réactions. Ses tics et ses gestes qui semblaient anodins n'avaient plus de secret pour lui._

 _– Je te l'ai dit. Te voir, le temps d'une journée._

 _– Pourquoi ?_

 _– Mes raisons ne te concernent pas._

 _Il n'avait qu'à les deviner par lui-même, il en avait parfaitement les capacités. Il devait seulement faire abstraction de cette haine qui l'habitait. Joker n'était pas aveugle, ni insensible, il la percevait très bien, et ce n'était pas la première fois. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il la sentait, tant dans son attitude que dans son regard._

 _Malgré tout, il n'en tenait pas compte. Il préférait, comme en cet instant, lui rappeler que leur relation n'avait pas été aussi vacillante par le passé._

 _– Une fois par an, finit par céder Law._

 _– Une fois tous les six mois, le reprit-il. Personne ne sera au courant, pas même Vergo. Ce sera juste entre nous deux, aucune contrainte lors de cette rencontre, pas une seule menace dissimulée. Je n'essaierai pas de te ramener._

 _– Je ne…_

 _– Tu ne peux pas me faire confiance ? l'interrompit-il. Tu sais pourtant que je suis un homme d'honneur. Je ne reviendrai pas sur les termes de cet accord, et si je devais employer la force, je le ferais maintenant. T'ai-je déjà menti ?_

 _Une seule fois, en vérité, mais il n'était pas le seul. À ce moment-là, il avait menti au monde entier, et Law n'en avait toujours pas conscience. Il continuerait donc de passer sous silence ce cas particulier._

 _– Où ?_

 _Le jeune Natif détournait la conversation, comme il le faisait souvent lorsque le sujet le dérangeait. Ou plutôt lorsqu'il ne voulait pas reconnaître quelque chose._

 _– Je te laisse choisir le lieu de la rencontre, à Roanapura cependant. Tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer une lettre pour m'en informer, avec la date._

 _Law finit par acquiescer, un peu excédé face à cette partie de l'accord qu'il n'avait pas prévue. Il raffermit sa prise sur son sac, et reprit une certaine contenance._

 _– Respecte ta part du marché, déclara-t-il froidement._

 _– La place de Lachésis sera toujours tienne, Law, lança Joker en guise d'au revoir._

 _Son protégé fit ensuite volte-face et quitta la pièce, claquant la porte au passage. L'Empereur se permit alors un sourire, qui se figea néanmoins rapidement. Sa colère qu'il avait contenu tout ce temps refaisait désormais surface._

 _Un dossier sur la table basse lui rappela la venue d'un marchand et receleur de Water 7. Bien. Il irait défouler ses nerfs sur ce malheureux qui ne saurait quelle tempête s'abattait soudainement sur lui._

Un raclement de gorge lui fit ouvrir les yeux. La lumière du jour baignait son bureau il devait être midi passé. Il se redressa, comprenant qu'il s'était assoupi dans son fauteuil. Son esprit avait ensuite fait le reste, le ramenant à cet élément déclencheur de la situation actuelle. Non… Le problème devait être antérieur, autrement Law ne serait pas parti aussi subitement. Un détail lui échappait encore, même s'il sentait qu'il touchait du bout des doigts la vérité. Il commençait enfin à l'entrapercevoir.

Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en apprenant le lien entre son protégé et le commandant de la première unité de Barbe Blanche. Désormais, il cernait mieux ces fameux contacts qui avaient été mentionné ce jour-là, ceux qui avaient la capacité de dévoiler toutes les informations le concernant. D'autres Natifs qu'il ne connaissait pas, et il ne pouvait que saluer l'ingéniosité de Law.

Cependant, maintenant qu'il en apprenait un peu plus chaque jour, cette affaire ne l'inspirait guère. Elle refluait des odeurs morbides du passé, des réminiscences de plans dangereux qui ne devaient pas renaître. Fisher Tiger n'avait pas été exécuté pour que ses stupides ambitions refassent surface. Et savoir Law mêlé à toute cette histoire nourrissait en lui une colère grondante. Il ne l'avait pas tué pour son insubordination quatre ans plus tôt pour devoir le faire maintenant. Il refusait de le perdre de cette manière. Pourquoi devait-il se sentir obligé de reprendre la tâche de ses parents ?

Joker était loin d'être stupide. Peu d'informations lui suffisaient amplement pour comprendre et établir de tels liens. Les Trafalgar avaient toujours été impliqués dans les manigances de Tiger, raison pour laquelle ils avaient été supprimés, au même titre que les Fushicho. Laisser en vie des traîtres pareils était intolérable, surtout lorsqu'ils violaient les lois des Natifs. Les enfants avaient certes été épargnés, car ils étaient restés en dehors de cette sinistre affaire, mais visiblement cela n'avait pas été suffisant. À croire qu'éradiquer la menace entièrement, même celle qui n'était que potentielle, était la seule solution.

Il exécrait cette situation qui mêlait attente et suppositions répétées. Il détestait aussi cette sensation qui lui indiquait que la mort de son protégé semblait inéluctable. Il s'y opposait farouchement. Pourquoi le passé le rattrapait-il maintenant ? Cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait pas valider l'élimination pure et simple de la menace. Il l'avait acceptée, des années plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait été question d'assassiner Tiger et ses alliés. Certains avaient échappé aux mailles du filet, comme Nico Robin et Roronoa Zoro, mais tous les autres avaient été abattus. Seuls les enfants avaient survécus, car ils n'avaient pas à payer pour les erreurs de leurs parents. Cependant, personne n'avait prévu qu'ils se décident à déterrer ce sombre projet macabre.

Il soupira longuement, exaspéré. Il n'aurait jamais dû mêler ses sentiments personnels aux affaires des Natifs. À l'époque, dès qu'il avait entendu le nom des Trafalgar, il aurait dû le mettre à la porte au lieu de faire de lui son protégé. Il aurait dû savoir que cela aurait fini par lui apporter des ennuis. À présent, il était partagé entre leur pérennité ainsi que leurs lois internes, et ce lien privilégié qu'il avait créé avec Law. Entre son devoir et sa famille.

Ses mains se crispèrent automatiquement sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil alors qu'il repensait à ce dilemme qui se présentait à lui. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur lèvres, accompagné d'un rictus qui n'annonçait rien de bon. En vérité, la solution était toute trouvée, et il n'avait pas eu à y réfléchir bien longtemps. Comme à son habitude, il allait la jouer retors, selon ses propres règles.

Il se moquait pas mal du Conseil et de sa décision. Même si cela l'avait passablement énervé malgré le visage souriant qu'il affichait en politique, il avait déjà placé ses pions pour se préparer à cette éventualité. Les tentatives de la Marine seraient vaines et n'aboutiraient pas leur cible demeurerait hors de portée, insaisissable.

Cependant, son agacement provenait plutôt de la réunion du Cercle. Les Sahman Hadrim avaient été exécrables, et même avec son alliance avec Boa Hancock, il lui avait été impossible d'obtenir gain de cause. Les autres familles avaient prôné l'élimination la plus preste de la menace, et lui avaient reproché son imprudence. La Voie des Natifs avait été utilisée sous son nez, et il n'avait toujours pas mis la main sur le responsable. Il avait beau avoir manifesté avec fermeté sa volonté de régler cette affaire en interne, les autres n'avaient rien voulu savoir. Les Nefertari notamment n'avaient pas dérogé une seule seconde de leur position, et ils avaient rapidement été soutenus par les Riku. À deux voix contre deux, la situation ne connaissait certes aucune avancée majeure, mais cette division avait été suffisante pour que le Conseil ne tourne pas en sa faveur.

Nefertari Cobra, chef de sa famille, avait été particulièrement intransigeant. Il avait beau connaître la droiture de cet homme, il aurait préféré qu'il fasse une entorse juste pour cette fois. Le noble d'Arabasta avait tempêté contre lui, implacable, alors qu'il tentait de justifier ses choix. _« Tu ne peux te targuer d'aucune prérogative supplémentaire, Doflamingo ! Les Trafalgar ne te sont aucunement liés, alors tu n'as aucun droit de veto à opposer sur cette décision du Cercle. Tu connais parfaitement nos lois, un simple Hayreni ne peut s'en prendre directement aux Sahman Hadrim. Nous ne pouvons tolérer cet écart. »_ Il avait longuement pesté contre Cobra qui lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues, mais sa décision était irrévocable.

Un nouveau raclement de gorge le tira de ses pensées. Il daigna alors lever la tête, à l'affût de cet intrus qui osait déranger sa tranquillité. Néanmoins, il ne fit aucune remarque lorsqu'il aperçut Vergo, droit comme un i, patientant calmement à côté de son fauteuil. Son bras droit avait en effet tous les droits d'être là, surtout qu'il n'avait pas formulé la demande de rester seul un moment.

Il profita de ce silence pour s'étirer longuement, achevant de s'extirper des dernières limbes du sommeil. Il ajusta sur son nez ses lunettes qui avaient glissé pendant sa sieste inopinée, puis jeta un œil à la fenêtre. Le ciel bleu éclatant contrastait sévèrement avec la situation. Même si rien de réellement contrariant n'était arrivé, tout ne se déroulait pas comme il l'aurait souhaité. Malgré ses directives, Teach avait pris des initiatives non désirées qui avaient de fortes chances de se retourner contre lui. Un nouvel handicap s'ajoutait à sa situation déjà complexifiée par la droiture des autres Sahman Hadrim. Le chemin jusqu'à son but s'obstruait un peu plus, et il ne parvenait pas à le dégager convenablement.

– Doflamingo.

Vergo n'avait certes pas bougé d'un pouce, mais il désirait sûrement aborder directement la raison de sa venue au lieu d'attendre encore.

– Qu'y a-t-il, Vergo ?

– Pourquoi ne pas tuer directement Law ?

Il dévisagea longuement son bras droit, tant suspicieux qu'étonné. Il ne l'entendait que rarement contester ses décisions, et si d'ordinaire il ne s'en contrariait pas, ce n'était pas le cas en cette journée, ou plus exactement sur ce sujet.

– Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à juger mes choix, rétorqua-t-il, autoritaire.

– Je m'interroge seulement sur tes réelles motivations. Tu ne t'étais pas opposé la dernière fois.

– La dernière fois ?

– Tu connais les dangers du Cercueil d'acier froid, Doflamingo. Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas le laisser vivre.

 _Nous y voilà._ En bon Natif qu'il était, Vergo tâchait d'assurer leur pérennité en essayant de le replacer sur le bon chemin. Cette voie qui le conduirait inextricablement vers la mort de son protégé.

En même temps, accepter cette fatalité ne devait pas être bien compliqué pour lui. Son bras droit nourrissait une certaine inimitié envers les enfants, et Law n'y avait pas échappé. L'indifférence et le mépris avaient construit et jalonné leur relation assez chaotique, et Joker avait dû composer avec. Alors quand il avait compris que ce stupide gamin, en plus de les avoir plus ou moins trahis, jouait désormais avec le feu, il avait immédiatement approuvé sa mise à mort. À peine sortis de la réunion du Cercle, Vergo lui avait asséné des propos similaires à ceux de Cobra. _« Un Hayreni a la stricte interdiction de s'en prendre aux Sahman Hadrim. Même s'il était Lachésis, tu ne peux pas laisser passer ça. »_

Les règles internes aux Natifs commençaient franchement à lui sortir par les yeux, car elles ne faisaient que contrarier ses plans depuis le début. Et si même son plus loyal officier s'y mettait, il ne parviendrait jamais à s'extirper de ce bourbier.

– N'oublie pas ta position, Vergo, menaça-t-il froidement. Tu as beau m'être lié, tu restes un Hayreni.

Son bras droit hocha simplement la tête, impuissant face à cette piqure de rappel sur leur hiérarchie.

Tout l'essentiel de leur organisation se résumait en une simple phrase : _« Cinq seigneurs et leurs vassaux »_. Les Sahman Hadrim, composés de cinq familles, trônaient sur l'ensemble des Natifs, et leurs décisions étaient incontestables. Leur ligne de conduite avait toujours été la pérennité de leur ordre, au-delà de la simple survie, et ils ne lésinaient jamais sur les moyens pour parvenir à leurs fins. L'annihilation de la famille Tiger, pourtant l'une des leurs, ainsi que tous ceux qui lui étaient liés, avait été un choix maîtrisé et calculé, malgré son extrémisme, afin d'assurer leur prospérité.

Les Hayreni constituaient leurs vassaux, ces petites familles qui leur étaient affiliées et sur lesquelles reposait en partie leur pouvoir d'action. Leurs lois étaient également très claires, ils ne pouvaient ni s'opposer aux Sahman Hadrim, ni s'en prendre à eux, qu'importe la méthode employée. La violation de cette règle ancestrale conduisait à une mort certaine.

En utilisant la Voie des Natifs de son propre chef, Law avait franchi en parfaite connaissance de cause cet interdit. La peine capitale aurait pu être aisément évitée, mais le Cercueil d'acier froid avait laissé de profondes traces qui supprimaient d'avance toute éventuelle clémence. Et comme les Trafalgar avaient toujours été liés à Tiger, Joker n'avait pas suffisamment d'arguments pour faire flancher les Nefertari et les Riku.

– Pourquoi tu tiens tant à le laisser en vie, Doflamingo ?

La voix de Vergo le tira de ses pensées, et il l'observa calmement. Depuis qu'il était à ses côtés, il ne lui avait caché que peu de choses, et la plupart concernait les affaires des Sahman Hadrim, ou encore sa relation avec Law. Son bras droit ne s'y était jamais intéressé, et il n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui expliquer. De toute façon, il ne lui en aurait jamais donné tous les détails, même encore maintenant.

– Pourquoi cela t'intéresse ? Il n'a toujours été qu'un sale gamin à tes yeux.

– Je cherche à comprendre pourquoi tu refuses de le tuer. Il possède quelque chose qui t'a intrigué, et dont tu ne peux te défaire.

Il resta silencieux un moment, pensif. Pourtant, il possédait déjà cette réponse, car il s'était posé cette même question plusieurs années auparavant. Diamante était venu le voir pour obtenir des explications sur le soudain départ de Law mais il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il l'avait laissé partir. Après tout, n'importe qui d'autre ne s'en serait pas sorti indemne, chantage ou non. Alors pourquoi cette distinction ? Il s'était longuement interrogé, se demandant ce que son protégé avait de plus que les autres.

– Tu t'imagines des choses, Vergo.

La réponse l'avait au départ laissé perplexe, avant qu'il n'accepte cette évidence un peu étrange. Law n'avait strictement rien de particulier qui puisse justifier un tel traitement de faveur. Il tenait simplement trop à ce gamin pour le laisser mourir ou pour le tuer.

– Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu…

– Cela ne te regarde pas, Vergo, le coupa-t-il froidement.

Il avait toujours autorisé son bras droit à avoir une large liberté de parole, préférant côtoyer une personne franche et honnête plutôt qu'un lèche-botte. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à disposer de tels privilèges, bien que Law ne se soit jamais gêné pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

– Tu devrais alors faire attention à ce que la situation n'empire pas. Les autres ne te louperont pas si cela arrive et que tu continues à t'opposer.

Il hocha vaguement la tête, ayant déjà parfaitement connaissance que le temps jouait contre lui. Il devait retrouver son protégé au plus vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il avait également placé ses pions de manière à empêcher sa capture par la Marine, notamment par l'intermédiaire de Smoker. Il n'avait plus qu'à abattre ses prochaines cartes.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Ace avait merdé, mais il ne savait pas comment. Il ignorait quel détail lui avait échappé et l'avait conduit dans une situation aussi catastrophique. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter ça ?

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il s'était retrouvé dans un traquenard alors qu'il se reposait dans une auberge dans la campagne de Shabondy. Il n'avait rien compris, et n'avait même pas eu le temps de se défendre. Il s'était retiré dans sa chambre après le repas passé en la bonne compagnie de la gérante, et s'était rapidement endormi, éreinté par son voyage. Son réveil avait été à la fois bref et brusque il n'avait pas même eu le temps d'attraper son arme que l'un des intrus l'avait assommé. La fois suivante où il avait repris connaissance, il était solidement attaché au mur, les mains liées, dans une petite pièce au mobilier sommaire. Il ignorait complètement où il était, mais il savait parfaitement qui le retenait prisonnier. Rencontrer Joker en personne avait été une réponse à ses questions des plus efficaces.

Il s'était attendu à être exécuté sur le champ. La liste de raisons pouvant justifier sa mort était bien remplie, il le savait parfaitement. Il avait sciemment fait foirer plusieurs affaires de l'Empereur, avait manqué de s'en prendre à Vergo, son bras droit, avait volontairement blessé Lachésis, qui était également un Natif, sans compter son appartenance au réseau de Barbe Blanche et sa place de commandant. Pourtant, l'exécution qu'il attendait contre son gré ne vint jamais, bouleversant complètement sa compréhension de la situation actuelle. Si ce n'était pas pour se faire abattre en représailles de tous ses actes, pour quelle raison était-il là ?

Il avait alors dû se rendre compte d'une évidence qu'il n'avait encore jamais aperçue. Joker était imprévisible. Il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il allait faire, ce qu'il prévoyait, ou ce qu'il envisageait de faire. Il avait cette maudite impression d'avoir toujours des coups de retard sur lui, et d'être incapable de le devancer. Il ne parvenait même pas à comprendre ses actions, tout comme il ne saisissait pas pourquoi il n'était pas mort.

L'Empereur s'était tranquillement installé sur une chaise en face de lui, ses stupides lunettes violettes sur le nez, occultant ses yeux, et un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, et lui avait posé quelques questions. Même encore aujourd'hui, plusieurs jours après, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Aucune de ses interrogations ne portait sur sa mafia, sur les futurs plans de Barbe Blanche rien de tout ça. Il s'était contenté de s'enquérir sur la bref période qu'il avait passé avec Lachésis.

Il n'en comprenait pas l'intérêt, et Joker n'avait même pas daigné lui expliquer, malgré sa demande. Le lien entre les deux Natifs était obscur, mais ne l'intéressait pas en réalité. Il s'en moquait éperdument, ce n'était pas ça qui l'aiderait à obtenir sa vengeance. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas caché sa haine, et il avait bien remarqué que le mafieux avait tiqué, même s'il n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Qu'importe sa situation, il ne comptait pas abandonner ses plans. Sabo avait beau avoir essayé de l'en dissuader, il l'avait ignoré et avait rapidement quitté Jaya.

Après cet étrange interrogatoire, il n'avait plus revu l'Empereur, ni même personne d'autre en dehors des larbins chargés de lui apporter ses repas. À vrai dire, il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là, il n'avait plus aucun repère. La pièce où il était enfermé était dépourvue de toute fenêtre il ne pouvait donc pas se servir du soleil pour estimer l'heure qu'il était. Seules les discussions de couloir qu'il entendait partiellement l'aidaient un peu à compter les jours qui s'écoulaient.

Il avait essayé de mettre à profit ce temps pour trouver une solution à sa situation, mais il était incapable d'élaborer la moindre ébauche de plan pour s'échapper. Tant qu'il serait enchaîné au mur, il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Les larbins étaient également trop prudents, et vérifiaient toujours qu'il ne risquait pas de s'enfuir. Sans aide extérieure, il ne parviendrait pas à se tirer de ce mauvais pas, mais personne ne savait qu'il était là. En d'autres termes, il était foutu.

Il n'avait cependant pas prévu _ça_. Rien ne l'avait préparé à le retrouver dans un tel contexte. Il avait écarquillé les yeux en le voyant entrer dans la pièce, mais son choc avait été tel qu'il n'avait soufflé mot. La haine à son égard avait aussitôt refait son apparition, mais elle avait rapidement été balayée par l'incompréhension. Le célèbre Lachésis transpirait l'angoisse, alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans un repère de Joker. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de craindre quoi que ce soit et pourtant, il restait collé à la porte, écoutant la conversation des mafieux qui s'éloignaient peu à peu.

À quoi jouait-il ? Il ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué, comme s'il ignorait sa présence ici. Il restait concentré sur ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir, comme s'il avait peur d'être découvert, ce qui était absurde. Pourquoi Lachésis craindrait-il l'Empereur pour lequel il travaillait depuis des années ?

Il resta figé lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent enfin. Les prunelles orageuses du Natif étaient plus expressives que jamais, le choquant à nouveau. Il découvrait une nouvelle facette qu'il n'avait jamais imaginée, le perturbant toujours plus. Pourquoi lisait-il dans ses yeux toute cette hésitation, tout ce doute ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Même dans les situations les plus périlleuses, il était toujours resté maître de lui, bien que le manque de sommeil le rende plus irritable. Alors pourquoi lui paraissait-il autant désemparé alors qu'il était en territoire conquis ?

Toutes ses propres interrogations le rattrapèrent aussitôt, brutalement. Il ne comprenait plus rien, tout s'entremêlait sans qu'il puisse trouver les réponses qu'il cherchait depuis des semaines. Des questions le hantaient jour et nuit et il lui était impossible de les résoudre sans mettre la main sur la source de ce trouble intérieur. Et maintenant qu'il était en face de lui, il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Pourquoi l'avait-il épargné ? Il s'était vu mourir ce jour-là, après la trahison de Marco. Il avait senti la balle s'enfoncer dans son corps, mais rien n'était arrivé. Il avait survécu, car Lachésis l'avait laissé vivre, même après qu'il ait tenté de le tuer. Cela ne collait pas avec l'image qu'il s'était créé du meurtrier de son frère. Cette clémence, ou pitié, ne correspondait pas, lui paraissait improbable et illogique.

Puis il y réfléchissait, et plus les faits s'obscurcissaient dans son esprit. Tant d'éléments entraient en contradiction avec ses propres convictions, et il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Tout était si confus, et la situation présente n'apportait aucun éclaircissement. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude du Natif, cette angoisse qu'il dégageait, et ce silence n'aidait en rien. Il aurait préféré qu'il dise quelque chose, même si c'était pour l'insulter, pour le railler parce qu'il s'était fait attraper et qu'il allait probablement se faire tuer un jour ou l'autre.

Lachésis finit par sortir de sa torpeur, et posa le dossier qu'il tenait depuis le début par terre. Il s'approcha ensuite de lui et s'accroupit à ses côtés, sortant des objets métalliques d'une de ses poches. Que comptait-il faire ? Il ne lui faisait plus confiance, et se méfiait de lui comme de la peste. Il ne croyait pas non plus en sa soudaine clémence lorsqu'il l'avait épargné. C'était la seule explication qu'il avait trouvée à ce sujet. Il l'avait sûrement laissé vivre pour mieux le tuer ensuite, il ne voyait que ça. Il devait s'apprêter à l'exécuter maintenant, profitant qu'il soit loin de Jaya et attaché.

Mais les secondes continuaient de s'écouler sans que rien de tragique n'advienne. Des petits cliquetis résonnaient dans la pièce. Interloqué, il baissa la tête pour observer ce qu'il faisait. Le Ro'an était en train de crocheter la serrure des chaînes qui le retenaient. Rien ne laissait présager qu'il prévoyait de l'assassiner.

– A quoi tu joues ?

Sa voix n'était même pas haineuse, elle reflétait seulement sa profonde incompréhension. Qu'importe la façon dont il analysait la situation, il ne parvenait pas à obtenir une explication satisfaisante sur la raison de ses actes.

Cependant, aucune réponse ne lui vint. Lachésis demeurait silencieux, l'ignorant complètement. Il continuait d'essayer de forcer le cadenas sans tenir compte de ce qui l'entourait.

– Pourquoi tu m'aides, Lachésis ?

C'était hautement improbable, mais cette idée avait surgi dans sa tête alors qu'il s'efforçait de trouver par lui-même une justification. Mais pourquoi l'aiderait-il, alors qu'il avait tenté de le tuer ? Cela n'avait pas de sens.

Néanmoins, sa question le fit réagir et un long soupir s'éleva.

– Arrête de m'appeler Lachésis, Ace-ya, lâcha-t-il avec lassitude. Ça fait quatre ans que j'ai déserté et abandonné ce nom.

Ace marqua un temps d'arrêt, l'information peinant à parvenir jusqu'à son cerveau. Il devait se moquer de lui. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Pourtant, il ne décelait aucune trace de sarcasme dans son ton, seulement de l'exaspération, et même une certaine amertume. Quelque chose clochait. Cela ne collait pas.

– Quoi ?

– J'ai déserté, Ace-ya, soupira-t-il. Ça fait quatre ans que je ne bosse plus pour Joker. Pourquoi tu crois que Lachésis a subitement disparu de la circulation et que Joker me recherche autant ?

Il avait déserté. Ces trois mots se répétaient inlassablement dans sa tête sans qu'il ne les intègre pour autant. Il ne le concevait pas, même si, inconsciemment, de nombreuses incohérences se résolvaient soudainement. Le Natif ne lui avait visiblement pas menti tout du long de leur voyage, il lui avait seulement dissimulé les éléments les plus importants. Cela expliquait en effet pourquoi Joker était à ses trousses, pourquoi il avait pu le faire chanter aussi facilement, pourquoi il craignait de se faire attraper, même encore maintenant.

Il le dévisagea, comme pour être sûr de ce qu'il racontait, mais il ne percevait aucun mensonge. Juste une vérité désarmante qui le déconcertait. Cela ne faisait que renforcer son trouble.

– Pourquoi tu…

– Pourquoi je t'aide alors que tu as tenté de me tuer ? le coupa-t-il brusquement. Je sais mériter ta haine pour la mort de Luffy, et je l'accepte, fin de l'histoire. Je ne chercherai pas à me venger.

– Mais les règles d…

– Quoi, les lois des Natifs ? l'interrompit-il encore. J'emmerde les Natifs.

Ace ne cacha pas son ahurissement face à de tels propos agressifs. Il ne comprenait plus rien, et il douta un jour de l'avoir réellement compris. Il avait l'impression que la situation lui échappait, il perdait le fil. Il ne le reconnaissait définitivement plus, et le contrôle des évènements lui glissait entre les doigts. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter.

Non seulement il ne niait pas ses actes, mais en plus il ne s'opposait pas à son désir de vengeance. Il en tombait des nues car il ne l'avait jamais envisagé. Il avait toujours pensé que Lachésis lutterait d'arrache-pied pour survivre. Là, c'était comme s'il acceptait de mourir de sa main, presque avec résignation. C'était comme abattre un homme à terre.

Et puis, pourquoi une telle haine envers les Natifs ? Il n'avait certes jamais manifesté un grand amour pour eux, mais il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'une telle opposition non plus. Des éléments lui manquaient, il en avait la certitude, mais il ignorait lesquels. Après tout, trop de mystère entouraient leurs affaires, et il était impossible d'en apprendre davantage pour les non-initiés.

Le cadenas sauta, interrompant ses réflexions, et il se retrouva libéré, les chaînes tombant au sol. Le Ro'an se releva alors, et sa légère grimace ne lui échappa pas. Sa jambe devait encore lui faire mal, se souvenant parfaitement de la balle tirée par Sabo. Même s'il n'était pas encore guéri, il continuait de poursuivre ses plans alors que toute la région le traquait. Il repensa à l'une des questions que Joker lui avait posée. Que cherchait-il à faire exactement pour y consacrer tant d'ardeur ?

– Si tu veux partir, c'est maintenant.

Il ignorait pourquoi le brun l'aidait. Même s'il lui assurait ne pas vouloir se venger, il restait méfiant, car il n'avait pas vraiment répondu à sa question. Ce côté évasif ne l'inspirait guère et il préférait rester sur ses gardes. Néanmoins, il chassa de son esprit toutes ses hésitations et incompréhensions pour se concentrer sur la situation. Il songerait au reste plus tard. Pour l'instant, le plus important était de sortir de là, et refuser cette main tendue était idiot.

Il hocha donc la tête et se leva après s'être longuement étiré. Rester autant de temps assis par terre avait engourdi ses articulations. Il le laissa ensuite prendre la tête de leur duo. Il pouvait certes le conduire droit dans un piège, même si son instinct lui soufflait le contraire, mais il connaissait bien mieux les lieux que lui. Après tout, il ignorait encore dans quelle ville ils se trouvaient.

Les couloirs étaient déserts et silencieux, signifiant que personne ne s'était encore rendu compte de l'intrusion du Natif. Voilà qui faciliterait leur fuite. Il le suivit sans faire un bruit, vérifiant soigneusement qu'aucun mafieux ne risquait de les apercevoir. S'ils se faisaient repérer, la situation tournerait rapidement au vinaigre. Son guide de fortune boitait un peu, et il ne tiendrait sûrement pas le rythme si une course-poursuite débutait.

Pourtant ses craintes lui paraissaient surdimensionnées, car ils sortirent sans encombre du bâtiment grâce à une fenêtre ouverte qui n'était pas surveillée. Tout se passait admirablement bien. Et surtout, il était enfin libre.

Il observa le Ro'an qui épiait la rue, ne lui prêtant pas attention. Rien ne l'empêchait de le tuer maintenant. Il lui tournait le dos, alors il lui serait facile de récupérer son revolver et de l'abattre. Il attirerait certes l'attention, mais le cadavre surprendrait les mafieux et lui permettrait de fuir. L'objet de sa vengeance n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui, mais il ne bougea pas.

Il ne pouvait pas l'assassiner d'une façon aussi retorse alors qu'il venait de l'aider. Il ne considérait pas avoir une dette envers lui, mais il avait un certain sens de l'honneur. Toutes ses interrogations l'empêchaient aussi de le faire. L'abattre dès à présent signifiait se résigner à ne jamais obtenir de réponses. S'il le tuait, il ne saurait jamais pourquoi Luffy était mort, ce qu'il ne tolérait pas. Il désirait vraiment ces explications, et une seule personne semblait les détenir. Peut-être que Marco savait aussi mais il rechignait un peu plus à s'en prendre à lui, malgré sa récente trahison. L'ancien premier commandant avait été un ami proche, l'un des premiers à l'accueillir dans le réseau.

Des cris interrompirent soudainement ses pensées, et il se sentit brusquement tiré en avant. Les mafieux les avaient retrouvés il ne savait trop comment, et Law lui avait aussitôt attrapé fermement le poignet pour l'entraîner dans sa course.

* * *

.

.

 _Je sais avoir surpris certains de mes lecteurs par ces retrouvailles qui surviennent aussi tôt, mais j'ai conçu leur histoire autour de leur duo, certes catastrophique. Et puis cela crée une situation assez tendue._

 _On a également enfin les premières réelles informations sur les Natifs, même si on ignore encore beaucoup de choses à leur sujet. Néanmoins, cela permet de voir plus clair sur qui ils sont, et aussi de voir se dessiner une nouvelle force à travers la réunion du Cercle._

 _Autrement, au programme du chapitre 2 ! On assiste au retour de plusieurs personnages, à vous de deviner lesquels, et on poursuit bien entendu sur Ace et Law qui sont pourchassés par des mafieux !_

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu, et n'oubliez pas que la review est toujours bénéfique à l'auteur !_

 _See ya !_


	3. Le retour de la compote

_Hey à tous !_

 _Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2, un chapitre que j'aime particulièrement. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai absolument pas fumé concernant l'écriture de certaines scènes, aussi étranges soient-elles. Je remercie encore l'un de mes correcteurs de m'avoir donné cette brillante idée de la compote, et je précise également que le cul de chouette et ses règles saugrenues ne sont pas de moi, mais appartiennent à la série_ _ **Kaamelott**_ _d'Alexandre Astier._

 _Autrement, un nouveau merci à_ _ **Haydel**_ _et à_ _ **Illheart**_ _pour leurs reviews !_

 _Sans plus attendre,_

 _Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le retour de la compote**

.

.

.

Des balles fusèrent dans leur direction lorsqu'ils tournèrent brusquement dans une ruelle sur leur droite. Leurs poursuivants étaient proches, et ils risquaient à tout moment de se faire attraper. Si un autre groupe ennemi surgissait devant eux, ils étaient foutus. Cependant, ce scénario catastrophique demeurait encore à l'état d'idée, et ils continuaient de courir dans Shabondy.

Tout s'enchaînait bien trop vite au goût d'Ace, et le contrôle de la situation lui glissait entre les doigts. Non seulement ils avaient des mafieux aux trousses, qui avaient réussi à les repérer d'une façon encore indéterminée, mais en plus Law l'entraînait dans sa fuite en lui tenant fermement le poignet depuis le début. D'abord il l'aidait à s'échapper de sa cellule, et maintenant ça… Il se demandait si le brun n'avait pas été remplacé, car ce côté altruiste ne ressemblait en rien à tout ce qu'il connaissait de lui.

Il chassait néanmoins toutes ces questions dans les tréfonds de son esprit, car il préférait de loin se concentrer sur le présent. Ils étaient au moins quatre à les pourchasser, et les semer dans une ville inconnue s'annonçait déjà compliqué, voire périlleux. De plus, il ignorait pendant encore combien de temps Law pourrait conserver cette cadence. Sa jambe pouvait le lâcher à tout instant, et il ne tenait pas à se retrouver avec un poids mort alors que leur vie était en train de se jouer.

Il entendit soudainement un bruit étrange, ou plutôt qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre, mais un regard en arrière lui confirma son doute. L'un de leurs ennemis avait été abattu, et son corps s'était écrasé sur le sol. Il scruta alors les rues, mais il n'apercevait pas cet allié insoupçonné. Des exclamations retentissaient un peu plus loin, et il avait l'impression que les mafieux s'y dirigeaient. Ce soutien faisait diversion.

Le Natif n'avait pas l'air de s'en être rendu compte, ou il n'y prêtait pas attention, car il continuait de courir sans se retourner. Il finit pourtant par ralentir l'allure après plusieurs minutes, leurs poursuivants enfin semés, et il avança avec prudence, jetant des regards suspicieux à droite à gauche.

Sûrement après avoir vérifié que personne ne les observait, il ouvrit une porte verrouillée et lui fit signe d'entrer, mais Ace ne bougea pas. Ça puait le traquenard. Il n'avait plus confiance en cet homme, alors pourquoi accepterait-il bien gentiment ? Il n'avait déjà pas eu le choix jusqu'à maintenant, et il n'était pas prêt à le suivre aussi aveuglément.

Law lui avait certes assuré qu'il ne chercherait pas vengeance, mais qu'en était-il vraiment ? Il avait passé quatre ans à vivre incognito, alors mentir sur ses réelles intentions ne devait pas être bien compliqué. En l'aidant, il espérait peut-être endormir sa méfiance pour pouvoir mieux le tuer. De plus, il était complètement désarmé face à lui, il n'avait même pas une simple lame. Tout lui avait été enlevé lorsqu'il s'était fait capturer. Il se trouvait presque sans défense. Il savait certes combattre à mains nues, mais face à un revolver, ses chances étaient bien faibles.

– Oh, tu t'bouges ?

La voix un brin agressive du Ro'an le tira de ses pensées, mais il resta immobile. Partir signifiait faire une croix sur les réponses qu'il recherchait à tout prix depuis tant d'années. Rester, au contraire, permettait de les obtenir, mais engendrait dans le même temps de nombreux risques. Il jeta un regard derrière lui. Il ne savait même pas où il était. Sûrement sur le territoire de Teach, qu'il connaissait peu.

– Quoi, tu veux y retourner ? reprit Law avec une ironie mordante. Mais vas-y, te gêne pas surtout, mais compte pas sur moi pour aller te chercher cette fois.

Il le dévisagea, décontenancé par ce ton qu'il employait. Il n'avait pas souvenir qu'il ait déjà eu une telle attitude. Quand il manquait de sommeil, il devenait certes plus irritable, mais cela avait toujours été assez différent. Finalement, il le connaissait moins bien qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, et ce constat se renforça encore lorsqu'un revolver atterrit dans ses mains avant même d'avoir eu le temps de lui répondre.

 _Mais à quoi il joue ? Il a conscience que je pourrais le tuer immédiatement ?_

Il plongea son regard dans celui du brun, mais ses yeux d'acier demeuraient insondables. Il ne parvenait pas à décrypter les émotions qui les traversaient. La seule chose qu'il distinguait sans trop de difficultés était son sérieux.

– C'est bon, tu t'sens mieux ? Tu vas arrêter d'faire chier maintenant et daigner entrer avant qu'on s'fasse encore repérer ?

Il lui avait donné une arme pour le rassurer, malgré les risques qu'il encourait. Pourquoi agissait-il de manière incompréhensible ? Il ne parvenait pas à le comprendre, tout lui échappait. Pourquoi Law lui paraissait-il si irrationnel ?

– Tu sais que… commença-t-il avec hésitation.

– Que quoi ? le coupa brutalement le Natif. Que tu pourrais me tuer ? Tu l'aurais déjà fait si tu en avais réellement eu l'intention.

Devant l'air choqué d'Ace, il ne tarda pas à poursuivre.

– Mon boulot était d'interroger des mafieux, Ace-ya. T'apprends rapidement à comprendre leurs pensées en les observant simplement. T'as eu plusieurs opportunités, mais t'en as saisi aucune. Clairement, tu n'es pas une menace directe.

– Mais…

– Mais quoi ? l'interrompit-il encore. Si moi, je vais te tuer ? Je t'aurais laissé là-bas si j'en avais eu l'intention. Je ne t'aurais pas donné ce revolver non plus. Et avec ma jambe, ce n'est pas comme si je représentais un grand danger pour toi.

Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, et il le dévisageait, complètement éberlué. L'agressivité de Law était perturbante, sa sincérité désarmante. Il avait vraiment l'impression de parler avec une toute autre personne, ou de s'être toujours fourvoyé sur lui.

– Alors tu daignes entrer pour sauver tes miches, ou je te fous à la porte et tu te démerdes avec les mafieux de Teach ?

Il finit par reprendre pied dans la réalité malgré son hébétude et il hocha la tête, ignorant ses doutes. Même si ce n'était pas évident, il devait admettre que le brun avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il ne lui aurait pas confié son revolver si cela avait été un piège. Et quant à lui, il aurait déjà pu le tuer s'il avait réellement voulu, mais son désir d'obtenir des réponses l'en avait empêché. Les évènements ne correspondaient simplement pas à sa vision des faits, ce pourquoi il peinait à les accepter.

Il se décida donc d'entrer, et la porte fut aussitôt verrouillée derrière lui. Il ne pourrait pas sortir sans l'accord du maître des lieux visiblement. Il retint son soupir, et se concentra plutôt sur la planque que sur des hypothèses d'avenir foireux.

Elle était d'ailleurs plus grande qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, et ressemblait même à un appartement. Il apercevait dans une pièce attenante au salon une petite cuisine aménagée, ainsi que deux autres portes fermées qui conduisaient peut-être vers des chambres, ou une salle de bains. Quant à la salle principale, elle était spacieuse et pouvait accueillir plusieurs personnes mais il devinait aisément qu'en dehors du propriétaire, personne ne devait être invité. Des dossiers s'empilaient sur la table basse ainsi que sur le bureau d'angle, ne laissant que peu de place pour y poser autre chose. Des feuilles volantes se chargeaient d'occuper les espaces vides, et des stylos étaient dispersés un peu partout. Seul le canapé était facilement accessible et il s'y installa, ne sachant trop que faire. Law s'était subitement mis à l'ignorer. Il s'était assis sur une chaise, feuilletant des documents, mais il avait tout de même pris le temps de s'allumer une cigarette, et un certain apaisement était apparu sur ses traits dès la première bouffée.

Le silence avait repris ses droits entre eux, mais Ace n'était pas à son aise. Il ignorait quoi faire, ou comment se comporter à l'égard du Ro'an. Il avait beau y réfléchir, aucune réponse ne lui venait, pas même l'ébauche d'un plan. Il se sentait perdu dans son incompréhension. Toutes ses interrogations se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais il ne savait même pas comment aborder le sujet avec lui. Il était désemparé.

Plus il l'observait du coin de l'œil, et plus il se rendait compte qu'il ne lui avait jamais laissé le temps de s'expliquer. Maintenant qu'il pouvait réfléchir à tête reposée, cette évidence le frappait de plein fouet. Il essayait d'associer toutes les données qu'il avait ensemble, mais il lui manquait encore des détails pour parvenir à comprendre.

Law avait assassiné son frère pour une raison qui lui échappait encore. Quelques temps après, il avait déserté sans explication. Ces deux évènements semblaient sans lien particulier, mais il savait qu'il y avait autre chose. Marco avait toujours été proche de Luffy, alors pourquoi lui aurait-il… pardonné ? Il ne savait même pas si c'était le cas en réalité. Il ignorait tout de leur relation. Il savait seulement qu'elle était assez forte pour que le commandant abandonne tout pour le sauver, à moins que cela ne soit dû à leur nature de Natifs. À moins de poser directement la question, il n'en saurait pas davantage.

Ensuite, il y avait cette fameuse affaire qui avait poussé le brun à faire chanter Joker. Il ne pensait pas se tromper en supposant que c'était à cause de celle-ci qu'il avait déserté. Et comme par hasard, elle avait eu lieu quatre ans plus tôt. Avait-elle réellement un lien avec la mort de son frère ? Ou était-ce simplement un désir émanant de son esprit afin de justifier coûte que coûte ce tragique évènement ?

Cependant, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait entièrement lui faire confiance sur ses confidences dans les bois. Pour l'instant, tout corroborait avec sa réelle identité, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Il ne parvenait pas à déterminer s'il lui avait menti, ou s'il lui avait donné une version très édulcorée de sa réalité.

Il soupira doucement. S'il ne parlait pas avec le principal concerné, il n'obtiendrait jamais la vérité. Quatre années de recherches avaient été insuffisantes pour la découvrir par lui-même, alors ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait le faire, il devait se rendre à l'évidence.

Il releva la tête vers Law, toujours le nez dans ses dossiers, et il fut surpris de le voir déjà avec une nouvelle cigarette. Il s'était rendu compte qu'elles avaient un effet apaisant sur lui, mais il devait vraiment être à bout de nerfs pour qu'il les enchaîne aussi rapidement. Il hésita alors, se demandant si le moment était réellement bien choisi, mais il finit par se jeter à l'eau. Ils n'avanceraient à rien autrement.

– Pourquoi tu m'as aidé, Law ?

Il préférait commencer en douceur, surtout qu'il n'avait pas encore eu de réponse concrète. Jusqu'à présent, le Ro'an s'était contenté d'éluder le sujet sans jamais entrer dans les détails. Il abandonna d'ailleurs ses documents pour fixer le vide.

– Honnêtement ? J'en sais rien.

Il tomba des nues. Il ne s'était certes pas attendu à de grandes raisons, mais il aurait au moins pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose.

– Tu risquais ta vie en m'aidant, et tu veux me faire croire qu'aucune raison ne t'a poussé à le faire ? vérifia-t-il avec un certain désabusement.

– Rien de rationnel en tout cas, ou qui te concerne directement.

– Même si ce n'est qu'indirectement, j'ai le droit de savoir, s'opposa-t-il.

– C'est d'ordre personnel. Je t'ai certes aidé, mais je t'ai pas invité à t'incruster dans ma vie.

Le ton froid de Law le surprit et l'empêcha d'insister. Il n'avait pas envie d'envenimer la situation alors qu'il n'était pas en position de force, mais s'il escomptait obtenir des réponses, il devrait passer par là.

– Mais tu…

– J'ai dit non, Ace-ya, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Arrête de m'faire chier avec ça, tu veux ?

– Je veux juste comprendre, Law ! Depuis le début, tu as tué mon frère et tu t'es bien gardé de me le dire, et maintenant tu m'aides alors forcément, je m'interroge. Et arrête de prétendre que cela ne me concerne pas !

Il avait élevé la voix pour lui faire face, la colère revenant peu à peu. Il en avait assez d'être laissé dans l'ignorance. Entre ce stupide Natif qui refusait de lui dire la vérité, Sabo qui continuait de lui mentir sur ce qu'il faisait en douce, et les autres commandants qui s'inquiétaient excessivement pour lui et essayaient de le maintenir en retrait, il en avait plus qu'assez.

– Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de me dire la vérité ! ajouta-t-il soudainement pour contrer le silence qui lui répondait.

– Tu veux la vérité ? siffla alors Law. Ton frère n'avait aucune raison de mourir. Il s'est seulement trouvé au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit.

Ace demeura coi, complètement atterré. Il le dévisagea, perdu, cherchant à savoir s'il ne lui mentait pas, mais il ne parvenait pas à croiser son regard. Il refusait d'y croire. Même si son frère avait toujours été impulsif, il avait grandi à Roanapura, alors il savait éviter les ennuis. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il avait plongé en plein dedans. Quelque chose devait manquer, ce n'était pas possible. Il devait y avoir une raison, il ne pouvait pas imaginer le contraire, qu'importe ce que le Ro'an prétendait.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Être à proximité de la galerie des commerces, centre névralgique de Whiskey Peak, ne signifiait pas pour autant trouver des établissements de grand luxe, ou même simplement de stature correcte. Tout comme la ville paraissait être un point stratégique du commerce de la région, elle était pourtant rongée de l'intérieur par les mafias, étant le fief de l'un des Quatre Empereurs. Le proverbe « les apparences sont trompeuses » prenait tout son sens ici, et s'appliquait même à la plus simples des boutiques.

Située dans la rue principale toujours bondée, cette taverne n'envoyait aucun signal négatif au passant qui souhaiterait y faire une halte. Son enseigne qui surplombait l'allée faite de bronze était rutilante et brillait de mille feux, attirant aussitôt l'œil des curieux. La bâtisse était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus propre, et une certaine noblesse s'en dégageait. La porte épaisse en bois était finement gravée, et les deux larges fenêtres s'avéraient être des vitraux colorés qui empêchaient de voir l'intérieur. L'architecture du lieu respectait celle des autres bâtiments, s'inscrivant dans l'histoire de la ville avec ces pierres blanches taillées avec précision.

Des foules se précipitaient Au Bon Fumet pour s'y reposer et s'y désaltérer. Tous pensaient après tout trouver une taverne faisant preuve d'un certain luxe, mais le charme se brisait bien vite.

À peine entrés qu'une odeur âcre et putride assaillait le nez des clients. L'air puait la transpiration et l'alcool, avec des relents de moisissures et de cadavres de rongeur en décomposition. Beaucoup tournaient de l'œil sur le pas de la porte, et les trois quarts restants ressortaient aussitôt. Les quelques autres qui parvenaient tant bien que mal à supporter ces odeurs putrides se frayaient un chemin à travers la foule pour se trouver une place car oui, le Bon Fumet était bondé.

Les places libres se faisaient rarissimes car la taverne était toujours prise d'assaut par les habitués. Ils se ruaient vers leurs tables habituelles, n'hésitant pas à déclencher une bagarre si un intrus avait osé s'accaparer leur banc. Les coups de poing étaient plus que fréquents, et parfois des combats généraux débutaient avant d'être brutalement arrêtés par la fille du gérant. Du haut de sa trentaine d'années, ses taches de rousseur lui conféraient un air enfantin, renforcé par ses longues nattes blondes qui tombaient sur ses épaules, et ce petit bout de femme ne semblait pas être une réelle menace. Les nouveaux venus ricanaient toujours en la voyant intervenir face à des mercenaires ou des roturiers des bas-fonds de la ville qui faisaient deux fois sa taille. Pourtant, armée de son tison, ils apprenaient à la craindre très rapidement. Elle n'hésitait pas à piquer les idiots qui se permettraient de troubler le calme relatif de la taverne, et à les jeter dehors.

Ces bagarres n'étaient cependant jamais sans dégâts, et contribuaient largement à l'insalubrité des lieux. Les chopes de bière étaient souvent renversées par mégarde, et l'alcool ambré se répandait sur les tables et le sol sans que personne ne pense à éponger ou à nettoyer. Les assiettes de nourriture volaient également à travers la pièce, déversant leur contenu. Les rats accouraient alors se repaître, et leurs couinements se mêlaient aux fortes exclamations des habitués. Parfois l'un des rongeurs se faisait brutalement écraser dans un couinement plus strident que les autres et ses boyaux se retrouvaient à l'air libre sans que personne n'en soit incommodé. En vérité, il convenait plutôt de dire que personne ne l'avait remarqué.

Cependant, une table était épargnée par les désagréments des affrontements musclés. Une règle tacite régnait même Au Bon Fumet : quiconque osait ne serait-ce que l'égratigner mangerait la poussière, et ce au sens propre. Un mur d'habitués l'entourait de toute manière, et une certaine frénésie les traversait. Ils s'excitaient comme des puces, observant et acclamant les trois seules personnes qui y étaient installées. Un petit homme rabougri et tout en volume se tenait à gauche. Ses mains tremblaient, trahissant sa nervosité, et il avait à peine touché son verre. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les dés, priant secrètement une divinité perdue de lui accorder la victoire. À ses côtés, un vieillard buvait sa bière d'un air rageur. Son précédent jet de dés ne lui avait été aucunement bénéfique, et il voyait s'éloigner ce qu'il convoitait tant. Tous deux désiraient ravir le titre détenu par la seule femme de cet étrange trio.

Avec son dos droit, sa chevelure d'un vert foncé et ses vêtements qui trahissaient un certain luxe, elle contrastait immédiatement avec les lieux, et les rumeurs allaient bon train sur elle. Bon nombre des habitués suspectaient des origines nobles, mais ces ragots se dissipaient de jour en jour. Comment une aristocrate pouvait-elle après tout jouer d'une telle main de maître à un jeu aussi populaire que le cul-de-chouette ? De plus, elle enchaînait les verres de rhum. Elle prenait toujours ce tord-boyau de Groove 41 qu'elle buvait cul sec sans la moindre difficulté. Rien qu'avec ça, elle avait su gagner le respect de la majeure partie des clients du Bon Fumet, et les quelques réticents s'étaient rapidement rangés après l'avoir vue jouer pour la première fois.

Son verre vide claqua sur la table, faisant sursauter ses deux challengers. Le petit homme rabougri attrapa fébrilement les dés et après un instant de longue hésitant, il finit par les jeter.

Tous retinrent le souffle jusqu'à ce que le résultat s'affiche, trois chiffres à la suite, et personne ne loupa le regard pétillant et mesquin de la femme. Ses yeux azur reflétaient toujours sa moquerie et son assurance.

– Grelotte, ça picote ! cria-t-elle aussitôt en frappant du poing sur la table avant d'être imitée par ses deux concurrents.

Le vieillard lui lança un regard dédaigneux alors qu'il venait de perdre dix points – il avait été le dernier à faire l'action –, faisant gronder la foule qui les observait. Manquer de respect à leur championne équivalait à subir leurs foudres.

Les dés furent lancés par la joueuse, coupant court aux protestations naissantes. Des rires et des éclats de joie ne tardèrent pas à retentir.

– Allongez, les gars. Vous avez perdu, clama-t-elle avec une satisfaction non dissimulée.

Rageur, le plus âgé lui tendit néanmoins une bourse avant de quitter la table. Il ne fut autorisé à partir qu'après que la femme se soit assuré que le compte était bon. Il en fut de même avec le petit homme rabougri qui aligna l'argent sur la table, complètement désespéré. Il venait de se faire plumer.

Elle récupéra les berrys du second perdant, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Ces petites parties de cul-de-chouette étaient un moyen redoutable pour amasser rapidement et sans effort de l'argent. Elle remercia d'ailleurs d'un léger signe le barman qui venait de lui servir un nouveau rhum. À chaque fois qu'elle gagnait, un verre lui était offert.

Cependant, un détail attira son attention, et elle releva la tête, cessant ses comptes. Les habitués s'étaient tus, ce qui n'arrivait jamais, même lorsque la fille du gérant s'en prenait à quelques-uns. Elle traînait ici depuis suffisamment longtemps pour le savoir.

Elle comprit rapidement la source de ce soudain silence lorsqu'une femme aux longs cheveux roses s'assit en face d'elle.

– Fai.

– Jewelry.

Des murmures parcoururent aussitôt l'assistance. Leur championne en titre connaissait l'un des officiers de Teach. Elle pesta intérieurement. Elle avait déjà dû déserter le Poney Fringuant après sa rencontre avec Joker, et elle ne tenait pas à abandonner le Bon Fumet. Ce lieu était idéal pour se fondre dans la masse et récolter des informations. Elle avait remarqué en à peine quelques jours alors qu'elle testait l'établissement que les mafieux aimaient bien prendre un verre ici.

Fai attrapa les dés et lui adressa un regard de défi, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

– Tu joues ?

– Tu crois avoir le niveau ? rétorqua la criminelle.

– Tu parles à notre ch…s'exclama un homme bourru avant d'être brutalement arrêté par son comparse.

Jewelry Bonney ne semblait certes pas là avec des intentions hostiles, mais il valait mieux éviter de s'attirer des ennuis d'une façon aussi stupide.

L'arbitre attitré du Bon Fumet, une femme au crâne dégarni et à la bedaine prononcée s'approcha alors et s'éclaircit la voix.

– À ma gauche se tient la challenger Jewelry Bonney, annonça-t-elle d'une voix éraillée, et à ma droite se trouve notre détentrice du titre avec quarante-deux victoires consécutives, Fai.

– Quarante-deux victoires ? Tu chômes pas, releva la mafieuse.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, il faut bien s'occuper.

Fai eut un sourire entendu puis chacune lança un dé. Elle manqua de chance et fit un cinq, alors que la criminelle obtenait un deux. Selon les règles, celle au plus petit score débutait la partie.

La partie fut mouvementée et un silence religieux avait pris place dans la taverne. Tous retenaient leur souffle face à l'affrontement qui se livrait sous leurs yeux ébahis. Les deux femmes étaient sans conteste deux excellentes joueuses qui savaient palier le hasard lié aux dés. Qu'importent les résultats, elles parvenaient toujours à rebondir et à rester dans la course. Aucune des deux ne souhaitait céder le moindre iota de terrain. La première à atteindre trois cent quarante-trois points raflerait la mise

– Le grand maître compotier veut te voir, Fai.

L'air de rien, Jewelry jeta les dés comme si elle parlait du beau temps. Les habitués n'avaient pas réellement entendu ce qu'elle avait dit, car elle avait volontairement parlé à voix basse. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait comprendre le message caché. Seuls les initiés le pouvaient.

– Pas moi le caillou ! s'exclama l'indicatrice en frappant dans ses mains.

La mafieuse pesta silencieusement, perdant la mise de sa Chouette Velute alors que Fai engrangeait pas moins de soixante-seize points.

– Il a dit pourquoi ?

– Les pensées du grand maître compotier sont impénétrables, tu le sais.

L'ancienne noble eut un léger rire alors qu'elle achevait son verre de rhum.

– Il s'interroge sur la compote de pêche, poursuivit la criminelle.

– Pourquoi celle à la pêche spécifiquement ?

– Son apparence soyeuse empêche de deviner son réel goût.

– Impossible de savoir à l'avance si elle sera délicieuse ou trop amère, compléta Fai.

Les dés roulèrent sur la table et elle ne tarda pas à afficher un sourire victorieux. En face, l'officier de Teach râlait ouvertement contre ses scores minables et se rattrapait sur le poulet qui lui avait été servi sur sa demande.

– Il se demande aussi s'il ne convient pas de lui donner un rôle plus important dans la fédération de la compote, ajouta soudainement Jewelry, pensive.

– Un rôle plus important ?

– Il n'a pas donné de précisions supplémentaires à ce sujet. Tu devras te rendre au carré germinal si tu veux en savoir plus.

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'elle traduisait dans son esprit leurs codes. La situation semblait prête à connaître prochainement quelques évolutions. Voilà qui s'annonçait intéressant. Elle prendrait un soin particulier à surveiller tout ça de très près.

Des cris de joie retentirent soudainement alors que les chiffres du lancer tombaient. Encore une fois, leur championne en titre remportait avec une facilité déconcertante la victoire alors que la mafieuse maugréait contre les dés qui avaient dû être truqués.

– T'as des infos autrement ? s'enquit Jewelry, délaissant sa mauvaise foi.

– Le lapin blanc a senti la douce odeur de la compote au rhum.

– Certitude ?

– Quatre-vingt pour cents. Les oiseaux ne mentent jamais, mais la précision peut leur faire défaut.

– Pourquoi suivrait-il la compote au rhum ? C'est…

– Absurde ? la coupa Fai en achevant un nouveau verre. Notre lapin blanc se sait cerné de prédateurs, alors il se cache. Et quoi de mieux que de se fondre parmi ses ennemis ?

– Il espère nous duper, en déduisit la criminelle, pensive.

– Naturellement. Il a peut-être d'autres objectifs en tête, je ne sais pas. Les oiseaux ne parviennent pas à atteindre davantage le lapin. Il est craintif, et bien trop prudent.

L'indicatrice se leva alors, s'assurant que sa besace contenait bien tous ses gains du jour. Avec toutes les parties qu'elle avait remportées, elle détenait une sacrée somme qui lui serait bien utile. Elle laissa d'ailleurs plusieurs pièces sur la table afin de payer ses consommations.

– Sur ce, il semblerait que le grand maître compotier m'attende, salua-t-elle Jewelry.

La mafieuse hocha brièvement la tête, un air sérieux sur le visage, et Fai traversa la foule qui s'écartait sur son passage. Ses nombreuses victoires au cul de chouette lui conféraient une certaine notoriété, et elle n'avait de ce fait jamais rencontré d'ennuis Au Bon Fumet. Ainsi, elle récupérait aisément et sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive des renseignements précieux. Sa situation n'avait jamais été aussi prospère.

.

.

oOo

.

.

À son plus grand soulagement, Marco avait enfin réussi à semer ses poursuivants. Les mafieux avaient été tenaces, et à plusieurs reprises il avait manqué de se retrouver acculé. Sa chance lui avait été extrêmement précieuse pour s'en sortir, car ne pas connaître avec exactitude la ville aurait pu lui être fatal. Shabondy ne lui était certes pas inconnu, mais sa connaissance du terrain était bien en deçà de celle des criminels du coin. Il avait aussi dû attirer l'attention sur lui, et donc se mettre volontairement en danger, comme si cela ne suffisait pas. En vérité, là n'était pas l'important, car il tenait avant tout à protéger Law, quoi qu'il advienne. Il ne savait pas comment il s'était démerdé, mais leurs ennemis l'avaient repéré lorsqu'il avait quitté le repère de Joker. Heureusement pour lui, il était revenu dans ce quartier pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, et il avait ainsi pu intervenir pour lui permettre de fuir. Autrement, avec sa jambe, il aurait rapidement été rattrapé et il n'aurait pas pu leur échapper. Même s'il était redoutable un couteau entre les mains, et que les hommes de Teach avaient toujours ordre de le capturer vivant, il n'aurait pas fait le poids. Sa perte de mobilité l'aurait handicapé et il n'aurait pas pu se battre à son maximum. En d'autres termes, sans sa diversion, il se serait fait attraper avec une facilité déconcertante.

Marco soupira longuement, soulagé d'avoir évité ce scénario désastreux. Si Law s'était fait avoir, le sauver aurait été des plus compliqués. Attaquer de front et en solitaire Teach ou Joker était complètement suicidaire, et il n'avait aucune envie de tenter l'expérience. Il préférait faire preuve de prudence, et agir en amont pour empêcher une telle situation de se produire.

Il espérait que son ami était déjà à la planque, et surtout sans la moindre blessure. Il avait entendu des tirs, alors il priait il ne savait quelle divinité perdue ou inexistante qu'il ne se soit pas pris une balle. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, en aucun cas. Il refusait également de rallonger leur liste d'ennuis, ils avaient déjà suffisamment à faire avec leur situation précaire.

D'un pas rapide, il regagnait le petit appartement où ils s'étaient installés la veille. Il scrutait les alentours, vérifiant que personne ne le suivait. Il ne devait absolument pas dévoiler leur localisation, ou le réveil se ferait avec des armes braquées sur leur tête.

S'assurant une énième fois d'être bien seul, il déverrouilla la porte qu'il referma aussitôt derrière lui. Il était enfin en sécurité, et il aperçut dans le salon Law. Il se précipita alors vers lui, partagé entre la colère et l'anxiété.

– Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, Law ! Sans moi, tu te serais fait prendre !

Sans attendre une seule seconde de plus, il le prit dans ses bras comme pour se convaincre de sa présence. Son ton de reproche n'était là que pour la forme et avait même déjà disparu. Il avait certes été agacé qu'il se fasse repérer, mais l'inquiétude avait rapidement monopolisé tout son esprit. Il avait tellement craint qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, mais son ami était visiblement en bonne santé. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour son mental car à en juger l'odeur, il n'avait pas fumé qu'une seule cigarette depuis son retour. Sa réaction aussi le lui prouvait également. Law n'avait pas bougé, posant simplement sa tête contre son épaule. Il le connaissait trop bien pour savoir ce que cela signifiait.

– Ne me fais plus de frayeur pareille, Law, souffla-t-il. Il est hors de question que je te perde.

Il le sentit hocher légèrement la tête, restant toutefois silencieux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Ils se côtoyaient depuis une quinzaine d'année, alors ils connaissaient la moindre de leur mimique, la signification du moindre de leur geste. Ils n'avaient aucun secret pour l'autre. Sans cette sincérité, ils n'en seraient pas là, et ils se seraient séparés depuis bien longtemps.

Cependant, il ne tarda pas à trouver ce silence étrange. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il se cachait derrière cette absence de paroles, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Que s'était-il passé ? Les éléments qui pouvaient aboutir sur une telle réaction se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Il balaya alors la pièce du regard à la recherche d'un quelconque indice.

Il resta figé un instant en croisant les yeux chocolat d'Ace. Il devait avoir une hallucination, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Comment aurait-il pu être là autrement ? Néanmoins, malgré l'aspect logique de sa justification, le commandant de la deuxième unité était bel et bien assis sur ce canapé, les observant sans se manifester.

Il lâcha son ami et se plaça entre lui et le mafieux. Il se dressait comme un rempart protecteur entre les deux et lui rappelait que s'il comptait venger son frère, il devrait lui passer sur le corps.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Ace ?

Sa voix froide le fit sursauter et il balbutia un ensemble incohérent de mots qui ne lui apporta aucune réponse. Il ne sut trop pourquoi il était aussi désemparé, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il l'avait certes apprécié lorsqu'il appartenait toujours à la mafia de Barbe Blanche, mais désormais, ses priorités avaient changé, et Ace était potentiellement une menace.

– C'est moi qui l'ai ramené, Marco.

Il fut surpris d'entendre Law intervenir, surtout pour lui dire une chose pareille. Mais à quoi pensait-il lorsqu'il avait fait un tel choix ? À croire que leur situation n'était pas déjà suffisamment précaire, il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen d'en rajouter.

– Tu l'as ramené ? répéta-t-il. Et en quel honneur, je te prie ? Il me semble qu'on a déjà assez d'ennuis à traiter pour ne pas nous avoir à gérer un gamin qui rêve de te tuer.

Il sentit Ace s'offusquer de sa critique, mais il lui jeta un regard glacial pour le faire taire. La journée avait été longue, alors il n'avait aucune envie de faire des concessions ou de faire preuve de sympathie.

Il plongea ensuite son regard dans celui de son ami, s'assurant qu'il ne se défilerait pas. Il tenait à avoir une réponse, même si elle était floue. Il s'en contrefichait à partir du moment où elle était vraie.

– Ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs, Marco.

Il l'observa un instant avant de soupirer. Forcément, il aurait dû s'en douter. Un doux sourire finit par étirer ses lèvres, satisfait que Law se décide enfin à respecter cette promesse.

– Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

Un très vague hochement de tête lui répondit, et il dut retenir un rire cynique. Avec une telle conviction, ils ne risquaient pas d'aller très loin. Une discussion à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes s'imposait donc car la présence d'Ace bouleversait trop d'éléments d'un seul coup. Il était nécessaire de mettre au clair la situation rapidement avant qu'elle ne tourne au vinaigre.

Repoussant dans un coin de sa tête ces informations, il préféra se concentrer pour l'instant sur leur invité surprise. Ce problème devait être réglé au plus vite, car il considérait en effet son ancien coéquipier comme une gêne. Il ne devrait pas être là, c'était bien trop périlleux.

Il s'assit sur le canapé en face du mafieux, et Law vint s'allonger à ses côtés. Il posa même sa tête sur ses genoux, et Marco eut un tendre sourire pour lui. S'il venait de lui-même chercher le contact, cela signifiait qu'il avait réellement besoin d'un soutien et d'un réconfort.

Il le laissa prendre ses aises, sachant aussi qu'il ne restait là que pour faire office de spectateur et qu'il n'interviendrait probablement pas. Il toisa alors sérieusement leur intrus.

– Je répète ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Ace ?

Le mafieux sembla hésiter un instant, fuyant son regard. Il finit par reprendre une certaine contenance pour se confronter directement à lui. Bien, voilà déjà ça de fait. Il faisait face au commandant de la deuxième unité, et non à un gamin paumé dans des embrouilles criminelles.

– J'étais retenu prisonnier dans le repère de Joker, et Law m'a trouvé.

– Donc Law t'a… Attends, quoi ? Tu étais prisonnier ?

Il n'avait pas intégré immédiatement l'information, et même maintenant, il peinait à le concevoir. Ace s'était fait capturer par l'Empereur de Roanapura et il était encore en vie, et surtout en un seul morceau. Seul le mot « impossible » convenait à décrire cette situation.

– Oui, ils me sont tombés dessus pendant mon sommeil dans une auberge, je n'ai rien pu faire.

– Et tu es encore en vie ?

– Joker souhaitait des infos, alors oui.

– Parce qu'en prime, tu l'as rencontré ? De mieux en mieux…

Il se massa les tempes, perdu dans ce flot de renseignements incongrus. Comme à son habitude, Joker était toujours aussi imprévisible et il peinait à comprendre ses plans. À quoi cela servait-il d'interroger Ace ? Il ne savait strictement rien de leurs projets, Law l'en avait assuré. Rien n'avait filtré.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait exactement ?

– Que je lui parle de Law, de la période qu'on a passé ensemble, notamment après son départ de l'Aliénor.

Il dévisagea longuement le mafieux d'un air désabusé.

– Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?

– J'ai l'air de plaisanter, Marco ? Même moi j'en comprends pas l'intérêt.

Il inspira profondément pour tenter de calmer ses pensées qui s'échauffaient vainement. Essayer de comprendre Joker était une tâche plus qu'ardue, et il n'estimait pas en être capable pour l'instant. Tout lui paraissait trop improbable. Le seul qui pourrait établir une théorie cohérente pour l'instant était Law, mais il le lui demanderait plus tard, préférant pour l'instant le laisser dans ses pensées.

– Et si je comprends bien, Law est ensuite tombé sur toi, et il t'a sorti de là.

– Pourquoi il m'a aidé d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-il en confirmant succinctement le reste.

Les yeux d'Ace brillaient d'intérêt et il devina aisément que son ami avait été un mur et qu'il avait refusé de lui répondre clairement. En même temps, sa raison était plus de l'ordre personnel qu'autre chose, et il ne tenait donc pas à ce que quelqu'un en entende parler. De toute façon, si Law souhaitait le lui dire, il le ferait lui-même, puisqu'il les écoutait d'une oreille.

– Si Law ne t'a rien dit, je ne le ferai pas.

– S'il te plaît, Marco. J'en ai assez de ne rien savoir sur ces choses plus qu'importantes.

– C'est non, Ace, rétorqua-t-il fermement. Je connais Law depuis ses douze ans, alors je ne m'opposerai pas à ses choix. Alors arrête de vouloir te mêler à des choses qui te dépassent complètement.

Le mafieux ne cacha pas son étonnement. Sûrement ne s'attendait-il pas à ce qu'il connaisse le Natif depuis aussi longtemps. Après tout, il l'avait rencontré avant qu'il ne devienne Lachésis, même s'il avait déjà intégré le réseau de Joker à ce moment-là. À l'époque, il s'occupait surtout de de petites commissions, et il laissait aussi traîner ses oreilles dans les bars où il se rendait. Personne ne savait qui il était, alors personne ne se méfiait de lui. Il ramenait ensuite les informations croustillantes qu'il apprenait à Joker, ou à Monet, qui était à la tête de la branche des renseignements de la mafia de Roanapura.

– Alors quoi, je dois rester dans le flou jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne m'en parler ? s'enquit Ace avec un certain dégoût et dépit.

– C'est exactement ça.

Marco baissa la tête pour observer son ami qui avait finalement décidé d'intervenir et de ne pas se contenter d'un rôle de spectateur. Il retint un soupir en devinant que la discussion allait sûrement devenir mouvementée. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne lâcherait sa position ils ne céderaient rien.

– Je refuse de me contenter de ça, Law, rétorqua catégoriquement le commandant.

– Ce n'est pas comme si je te laissais le choix.

Le brun ne le regardait même pas, ses yeux restaient clos. Il ne comptait pas s'impliquer plus que cela dans ce débat naissant. Sa décision était irrévocable le silence serait le mot d'ordre.

– Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu as tué mon frère, s'il n'avait aucune raison de mourir, insista Ace. Qu'il se soit trouvé au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit n'est pas suffisant.

– Tu lui as vraiment dit ça, Law ?

Cette fois-ci il soupira longuement alors que son ami haussait les épaules. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner ensuite si le mafieux persistait encore à poser ses questions dérangeantes. De telles déclarations ne faisaient qu'attiser son désir de découvrir la vérité, et ne les aidaient donc en rien.

Il recentra son attention sur leur intrus. Il devrait gérer la situation par lui-même, sans escompter bénéficier d'un soutien du principal intéressé.

– Écoute, Ace. Je comprends que tu aies des interrogations, mais ce n'est clairement pas le moment, alors tu es prié de la mettre en veilleuse pour ne pas envenimer davantage la situation.

– Mais je…

– Arrête, le coupa-t-il. Law ne te répondra pas, pas plus que je ne le ferai.

La colère dans ses yeux chocolat ne lui échappa pas. Le commandait s'opposait à cette décision, et ne comptait pas s'y plier, alors il préféra mettre un terme à cette conversation.

– Ace, tu devrais…

– Non, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter, Marco, l'interrompit-il brusquement. Law ne nie pas avoir tué mon frère, alors je veux savoir pourquoi il l'a fait. Pourquoi l'a-t-il fait, s'il n'avait aucune raison de mourir ?

– Ace, tu…

– Et puis pourquoi tu l'as pardonné, Marco ? reprit-il, la voix vibrante de hargne. Tu étais proche de Luffy, vous étiez toujours fourrés ensemble à Roanapura ! Law l'a abattu comme on égorge un porc, et toi tu le pard…

– Il l'a achevé, l'arrêta-t-il froidement, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase.

– Pardon ?

– Marco !

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, sentant le regard choqué d'Ace le dévisager, éberlué, et celui menaçant de son ami. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il en avait déjà trop dit à son goût, mais il ne souhaitait pas se laisser installer la méprise. Même si le passé demeurait encore caché, il ne permettrait pas la naissance de quiproquo et de fausses informations, que cela plaise ou non à Law.

– Il l'a achevé ? répéta le mafieux d'une voix blanche.

Sa colère s'était évanouie, laissant une nouvelle fois place à l'incompréhension et au doute.

– Ton frère a été passé à tabac, tu le sais, mais Law n'en est pas responsable. Il l'a achevé.

Le commandant observa les deux Natifs tour à tour, complètement perdu. Marco pouvait aisément concevoir son trouble, mais il n'expliquerait pas davantage les faits. Son cadet lui en voulait sûrement déjà pour en avoir dire autant, alors il passait doucement une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de l'apaiser.

– Considère ça, Ace. Je savais que Law était Lachésis depuis le début, alors j'ai aussitôt su pour Luffy. Mais au lieu de chercher vengeance, je lui ai laissé le temps de s'expliquer.

– Tu m'as jeté par la fenêtre pour rappel, le contredit le Ro'an.

Il fut contraint d'acquiescer. Il admettait avoir été un brin impulsif sur le moment, submergé par la rage et un profond sentiment de trahison.

– Certes…

– Et c'est avec un couteau sous la gorge que j'ai dû m'expliquer, reprit-il sèchement.

Marco soupira, ne pouvant nier les faits. Il s'était laissé emporter et n'avait pas été des plus aimables. Il l'avait forcé à cracher la vérité sans se soucier de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, ou des éclats de verre répandus sur les pavés et fichés dans le dos de son ami. Cependant, il savait aussi qu'il n'y avait aucune rancune dans son ton. Ces évènements étaient désormais derrière eux, et ils étaient repartis sur de nouvelles bases.

Il observa le mafieux, qui lui ignorait s'il devait les croire ou non. La situation devait lui être obscure, surtout avec des morceaux d'informations incomplets.

– Ce que je voulais dire, Ace, c'est que malgré l'avoir jeté par la fenêtre avec la ferme intention de le tuer après, il a eu le temps de s'expliquer et les raisons derrière ses actes l'ont laissé en vie.

L'aurait-il réellement tué ? Ou plutôt, en aurait-il été capable ? Il s'était souvent posé la question, mais la réponse était toujours restée hors de portée. Aurait-il réussi à le faire, débordé par la colère, ou le lien fraternel qu'il partageait avec lui l'en aurait-il empêché ? Plus il y réfléchissait, et plus il estimait qu'il n'en aurait pas eu le cran. La raison aurait sûrement fini par reprendre le dessus, et il aurait deviné que les faits n'étaient pas ce qu'ils semblaient être.

– Et la mort a été propre, Ace. Une seule balle, pas de souffrance inutile.

– Marco !

Il esquissa un sourire désolé alors que son regard croisait celui de Law. Il était allé trop loin, il le savait, mais fournir un minimum de renseignements au mafieux permettrait d'éviter de futurs incidents, ou un assassinat pendant leur sommeil.

– Mais ses raisons…

– Tu n'en sauras rien, Ace-ya.

Le ton du Ro'an était catégorique, il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Cependant, contre toute attente, le commandant hocha lentement la tête, n'insistant pas davantage. Il comprenait sûrement qu'une approche frontale était des plus inefficaces, mais il semblait aussi réfléchir. Peut-être essayait-il de relier les pièces du puzzle entre elles pour obtenir lui-même les réponses qu'il recherchait tant ? Il n'aurait su dire.

– Dans tous les cas, ceci ne nous dit pas ce que nous faisons de toi, changea-t-il de sujet.

Il avait préféré revenir au sujet initial de leur conversation. La présence d'Ace parmi eux demeurait gênante par plusieurs aspects, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient aucune certitude sur ses intentions. À tout moment, il pouvait se retourner contre eux, et faire face à Barbe Blanche n'était pas dans leurs projets. Ils tenaient à éviter les Empereurs aussi longtemps que possible. Pour l'instant, leur objectif était de se faire discret et d'être oubliés afin de se reconcentrer sur leurs plans. Avec les récents évènements, ils devaient les adapter rapidement pour ne pas se laisser dépasser. Ils avaient cependant encore une longueur d'avance, car personne ne savait ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire réellement.

– S'il ne pose pas de questions, il peut rester jusqu'à ce qu'on quitte la ville.

Il dévisagea Law, surpris que ce soit lui qui fasse cette proposition, avant de se rappeler de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Cela tombait en fait sous le sens, et était en continuité avec son sauvetage inopiné.

En face d'eux, Ace était tout aussi étonné, mais il semblait aussi un peu suspicieux.

– On est à Shabondy, en plein territoire de Teach, ajouta alors Marco. Ce serait en effet plus prudent que tu restes avec nous, sauf si tu tiens à te refaire attraper dans l'heure.

Le commandant les observa un bref instant avant d'acquiescer. Néanmoins, son regard ne le trompait pas il ne comptait pas abandonner sa recherche de la vérité. Il trouverait bien un moyen détourné pour obtenir les réponses qu'il désirait tant. Les prochains jours ne s'annonçaient pas de tout repos.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Le silence régnait dans la petite ruelle lugubre. L'ombre la dissimulait, et les rares passants l'ignoraient superbement. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, et seuls les fêtards demeuraient encore principalement dehors, criant leur joie et leur bonne humeur devant les bars. Les plus malchanceux recevaient d'ailleurs des sceaux d'eau glacée de la part des habitants qui souhaiteraient dormir en paix.

Pourtant, la Marine était anormalement active, quadrillant le secteur avec un soin méticuleux qui leur était peu coutumier. Selon les rumeurs et les bruits qui couraient, des fugitifs se cacheraient en ville et guetteraient le bon moment pour disparaître, encore une fois. Malgré les années, jamais les hommes de la Justice n'avaient été capables de les arrêter. Il était même rare que des courses-poursuites s'engagent. Ces deux criminels étaient maîtres dans l'art de l'esquive, et nul ne parvenait à retrouver avec exactitude leur trace.

Dans les bistrots, des paris étaient lancés, et les cotes se révélaient défavorables pour la Marine. Les civils ne se faisaient pas d'illusions, ces deux personnes recherchées depuis des années disparaîtraient encore dans la nature, malgré tous ces avis de recherche placardés sur les murs. Ils se fondraient dans le décor, et personne ne saurait ce qu'ils seraient devenus jusqu'à ce qu'ils refassent surface à l'autre bout de la région.

Robin s'amusait beaucoup de cette situation, même si elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir toucher les bénéfices des paris. Récupérer un peu d'argent leur serait toujours utile et faciliterait leur train de vie. Les pièces d'or permettaient toujours de s'assurer une nuit tranquille pour se reposer sans risquer de se faire dénoncer.

Son coéquipier de toujours lui fit signe, et elle traversa aussitôt le croisement pour le rejoindre. Ils avaient joué de malchance alors qu'ils volaient quelques provisions, car un jeune marine les avait aperçus et avait donné l'alerte. La ville avait alors été bouclée, et ils se retrouvaient encerclés. Les évènements n'étaient cependant pas catastrophiques, ils savaient exactement par où passer pour échapper à ce guet-apens. La seule difficulté était de rejoindre leur porte de sortie tout en esquivant les patrouilles, mais soit rien d'insurmontable. L'habitude guidait leurs gestes, et ils ne nourrissaient pas d'inquiétude particulière. Le jour où le gouvernement les attraperait n'était pas encore arrivé.

Zoro avançait devant elle d'un pas prudent, prêt à dégainer ses armes si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir. Elle lui suivait sans hésitation, ayant une confiance absolue en lui. Le doute n'existait pas entre deux. Les années avaient forgé un lien indestructible entre eux, ils se confiaient mutuellement leur vie sans se poser de questions. De plus, il connaissait davantage les lieux qu'elle, ce pourquoi il avait pris la tête. Elle couvrait donc leurs arrières, veillant à ce que personne ne les file en toute impunité. Leurs ennemis ne comprenaient jamais et persistaient à envoyer des espions à leurs trousses pour les tracer. À chaque fois, ces indésirables étaient abattus aussitôt qu'ils étaient repérés. Leur mot d'ordre était la discrétion personne ne les trouverait, et si quelqu'un y parvenait, il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant.

Elle entendit soudain des pas feutrés, et elle fit volte-face, braquant son arme sur l'abruti qui osait les suivre. Sa réaction alerta son acolyte qui l'imita, mais tous deux restèrent figés un instant, comme si le temps avait été suspendu brièvement.

Elle ne tarda pas à reprendre pied dans la réalité, mais elle ne tira pas pour autant. Elle restait cependant sur ses gardes, prête à agir en conséquence même si elle attendait pour l'instant. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de leur poursuivant. Ce masque jaune ne trompait pas, mais elle ignorait ses intentions. Pourquoi Atropos était-il là ?

L'assassin ne semblait d'ailleurs nullement intimidé, mais il était difficile de savoir à quoi il pensait. Il les avait rejoints d'un pas lent, et s'était arrêté à une distance de sécurité, à la fois pour se protéger lui-même et pour montrer ses intentions pacifistes.

À ses côtés, Zoro guettait les toits et les environs, vérifiant qu'ils n'étaient pas tombés dans un piège, mais ils n'étaient que tous les trois. Personne d'autre ne se trouvait là. Le célèbre criminel était venu seul à leur rencontre pour une raison des plus obscures.

– Nico Robin. Roronoa Zoro.

Les deux complices échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer lentement.

– Atropos, fit-elle calmement. Que nous vaut cette rencontre ?

L'homme masqué se contenta au début de lever les mains, les plaçant en évidence. Il n'était pas armé, confirmant l'hypothèse de ses intentions pacifistes. Il n'était pas là en tant qu'ennemi, et elle s'en satisfaisait intérieurement. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne s'attaquait pas uniquement aux mafieux, et qu'il ne visait pas au hasard ces cibles, même si la mort de civils et de marines pouvait le laisser suggérer. En plus d'abattre les membres des organisations criminelles les plus puissantes de la région, il s'en prenait également aux Natifs pour un motif inconnu. En d'autres termes, Zoro comme elle étaient des victimes potentielles.

Cependant, et contre attente, Atropos ne lui fournit pas de réponse directe, mais chantonna quelques vers qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

– _« Reculé, oublié_

 _Âtre caché, père des regrets._

 _Esseulé, oublié_

 _Cercueil d'acier, froid en été. »_

– _«_ _Aucune issue et à jamais perdu,_ reprit-elle doucement.

 _Prison de fer, prison amère_

 _Cruelle destinée, triste fatalité_

 _Prison de fer, prison amère. »_

– _« Seuls, pour l'éternité, en enfer_ ,

 _Aucune issue et à jamais perdu. »,_ termina Zoro.

Les deux fugitifs s'observèrent un instant, s'interrogeant sur la réelle identité de l'assassin. Peu de personnes connaissaient la signification de ce chant, et la plupart étaient déjà mortes et enterrées depuis des années. Elle était pourtant certaine de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré auparavant, alors comment était-ce possible ? Quelque chose d'important lui échappait.

– Où as-tu appris ces vers, Atropos ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec suspicion. Et surtout, comment connais-tu leur signification ?

– Je ne crois pas qu'étaler nos petits secrets en pleine rue soit une idée très sage. Pas que je me soucie de la Marine, loin de là, mais je sais parfaitement que la Sentinelle glisse ses oreilles là où l'on l'attend le moins.

– Et tu en as déjà trop dit, pas vrai ? intervint Zoro.

– Exactement. Si vous désirez en savoir davantage, vous allez devoir me suivre. J'ai conscience que cela n'est ni très engageant ni très rassurant, mais je ne compte pas trahir ces vers, soyez-en assurés.

À nouveau, les deux Natifs se consultèrent du regard, toujours dubitatifs sur la voie à suivre. Était-il bien raisonnable de suivre sans poser de question cet inconnu ? Elle en doutait fortement, même si la curiosité la poussait à accepter.

– Donne-nous une preuve qu'on peut te faire confiance. Rien qu'une seule.

Elle hocha la tête, approuvant les dires de son acolyte. Il leur fallait quelque chose de plus concret que ce chant. La prudence et la méfiance avaient pris le pas sur leur quotidien. Malgré leur désir d'en apprendre davantage, ils ne pouvaient se contenter de si peu.

Atropos s'approcha alors d'eux, les mains toujours en évidence. Il avait parfaitement compris la situation, et il veillait donc à ne pas donner raison à leurs doutes. Il leur fit signe de tendre l'oreille, car ses prochaines paroles ne devaient être entendues de nulle autre personne.

– Monkey D. Dragon, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle le dévisagea soudainement sans retenue, se demandant si elle n'avait pas imaginé, mais à voir la réaction de son coéquipier, c'était loin d'être le cas.

– Mais il est mort… chuchota-t-elle en essayant de comprendre.

– Oh oui, mort et enterré depuis dix-sept ans. Cependant, malgré les apparences, son œuvre est encore vivace.

– Alors la Marine… commença Zoro avec hésitation.

– Se fourvoie complètement à ce sujet, oui, compléta Atropos.

– Qui es-tu exactement ? Tu n'es pas qu'un simple assassin.

Elle avait bien une idée derrière la tête, mais elle préférait en avoir la certitude plutôt que de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

– Je ne suis que le digne héritier de son ancien second.

Elle écarquilla les yeux devant cette révélation, car c'était bien plus que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Elle n'en revenait d'ailleurs pas, et elle devinait qu'il en était de même pour Zoro. Tous deux avaient fréquenté Dragon et son entourage mais à leur connaissance, ils avaient tous été abattus. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé que le flambeau avait pu être repris, et par l'un des leurs qui plus est.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres après un regard entendu avec son acolyte. Leur décision n'avait pas été bien longue à prendre, elle s'était même imposée comme une évidence absolue.

– On te suit, Atropos. Je crois que nous avons un certain cercueil à réaliser.

Et même si elle ne voyait pas son visage derrière son masque, elle était certaine qu'il souriait.

* * *

.

.

 _Et oui, Fai est de retour parmi nous après avoir longuement disparu ! Même si elle se fait discrète, je ne compte absolument pas l'abandonner, et son rôle prochain se dessine lentement mais sûrement._

 _On en apprend enfin un peu plus sur Atropos, même si ça reste très succinct, et qu'une partie pouvait déjà être devinée précédemment. Quant à Dragon, et ce qu'il vient faire là… Ce sera pour une prochaine fois !_

 _Autrement, au programme du chapitre 3 ! On retrouve encore certains personnages, et on continue naturellement sur cet étrange trio que composent Law, Ace et Marco. Reste à savoir combien de temps il tiendra la route avant que la situation n'explose._

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu, et n'oubliez pas que la review est toujours bénéfique à l'auteur !_

 _See ya !_


	4. Les secrets forgent l'amitié

_Hey à tous !_

 _Comme d'habitude, ce chapitre a connu son lot d'imprévus qui me permettent toujours d'approfondir certains points de l'histoire, et même certains personnages. J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, en particulier la première scène (initialement inexistante) qui m'a permis de faire apparaître un autre angle de l'une des intrigues._

 _Autrement, un nouveau merci à **Haydel** et à **Illheart** pour leur review ! _

_Sans plus attendre,_

 _Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Les secrets forgent l'amitié**

.

.

.

L'aube se levait doucement, et les rayons du soleil éclairaient peu à peu la ville. Des étoiles brillaient encore faiblement dans le ciel bleu, couvert par quelques nuages colorés par la lumière matinale. Le calme et le silence régnaient en maître, personne n'avait encore mis le pied dehors. Les lève-tôt s'affairaient encore chez eux, se préparant pour la belle journée qui s'annonçait. En les observant poursuivre leur quotidien avec une certaine insouciance, il était aisé d'oublier la guerre mafieuse qui se tramait. Les civils, et en particulier ceux de Roanapura, ne se préoccupaient guère des affrontements criminels et menaient leur vie en toute sérénité. Ils n'avaient après tout aucun pouvoir d'action, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter de faits qui les dépassaient ?

Les habitants ne se laissaient pas dérouter pour si peu, et aucune crainte ne les rongeait. Ils avaient certes pu être effrayés lorsque cette soudaine rumeur avait secoué la ville un mois plus tôt, mais cette agitation n'avait pas tardé à retomber. Cela ne les concernait pas, et le secret était le mot d'ordre. Rien ne filtrerait, et s'intéresser à la question était futile.

Du haut des toits, assise près d'une lucarne, les jambes balançant dans le vide, Baby 5 observait la ville qui s'éveillait. Elle avait toujours apprécié cette vue paisible, où tous ses soucis semblaient se dissiper. L'espace d'un instant, elle s'échappait de la réalité alors qu'elle tirait une bouffée sur sa cigarette. Avec une lenteur toute calculée, elle expira la fumée blanchâtre, la regardant disparaître dans l'air. La tranquillité l'envahissait tandis qu'elle imitait temporairement le comportement des habitants. Elle oubliait les évènements, songeant qu'ils se résoudraient bien d'eux-mêmes, sans qu'elle n'ait à intervenir. Elle laissait le vent la porter, délaissant ses préoccupations, ses obligations.

Elle venait là tous les matins, une habitude ancrée dans son quotidien depuis de nombreuses années. Pour rien au monde elle ne manquerait cette vision qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle appréciait ce spectacle, où les lumières orangées de l'aube baignaient les habitations de pierre de Roanapura, et où brillaient encore quelques étoiles ; elle n'avait qu'à lever la tête pour apercevoir ces points lumineux si lointains.

Cet instant serein lui faisait toujours cruellement défaut lorsqu'elle se retrouvait en mission, loin de la cité du vice. À chaque fois, elle attendait impatiemment de pouvoir profiter à nouveau de cette vue. C'était d'ailleurs avec un certain soulagement qu'elle était montée sur le toit, ce matin. Elle revenait enfin aux sources après avoir vadrouillé pendant des semaines.

Après avoir quitté Whiskey Peak où elle était restée pour surveiller les agissements de Teach, elle avait dû rejoindre Vergo pour la suite des opérations. L'ambiance avait été pesante, lourde ; elle grimaçait à chaque fois qu'elle apprenait devoir travailler avec lui. Les débuts de leur relation avaient été assez chaotiques, et cela était resté, malgré les années. Le Natif supportait difficilement les enfants, et elle avait rejoint les rangs de Joker alors qu'elle était seulement une jeune adolescente. Il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin la raison de leur mésentente flagrante.

Ils savaient néanmoins tous deux mettre leurs différends de côté pour se concentrer sur leur objectif, car plus vite ils l'accomplissaient, plus vite ils se séparaient. À peine quelques jours plus tard, elle rentrait à Roanapura, soulagée de retourner à la tranquillité. Et alors que l'aube commençait seulement à poindre, elle s'était glissée hors de sa chambre pour monter sur le toit.

Subjuguée par le paysage, elle perdait toute notion du temps. Elle ne redescendait sur terre qu'une fois le soleil complètement levé, et les lueurs orangées dissipées. Personne ne venait la déranger, car personne ne savait aussi où la trouver. Elle ne s'était jamais donnée la peine d'en parler à quelqu'un, car ce moment de la journée était de toute façon calme. Elle n'était pas sollicitée, alors elle en profitait bien.

En vérité, une seule personne en avait eu connaissance. Quelques années plus tôt, quelqu'un se tenait à ses côtés, admirant également la vue. Ils s'allumaient toujours une cigarette, et elle circulait entre eux deux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entièrement consumée. Maintenant, elle fumait seule, sans aucune compagnie. Le silence ne la dérangeait pas, car ils leur étaient aussi arrivés de ne pas échanger un mot.

Elle écrasa brutalement son mégot sur l'une des tuiles du toit. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais compris, en fait. Elle aurait tant voulu retourner avant l'évènement fatidique qui avait tout déclenché, même si elle ignorait lequel elle devait empêcher. Secrètement, elle espérait que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Elle espérait pouvoir se réveiller et se rendre compte qu'elle avait tout imaginé, que rien n'était arrivé.

Quelques années plus tôt, Law se tenait à ses côtés, assis avec elle sur ce toit pour observer la ville. Elle avait toujours apprécié sa compagnie, et elle s'était naturellement rapprochée de lui lorsqu'elle avait rejoint le réseau. Ils avaient à peu près le même âge, alors cela l'avait rassurée et elle avait aussitôt voulu sympathiser avec lui. Cependant, il l'avait aussi intriguée au fil du temps. Elle s'interrogeait à son sujet, car il était là depuis plus longtemps qu'elle, et il semblait si proche de Joker. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'explications quant à ce lien. Même aujourd'hui, cela demeurait un mystère à ses yeux.

Sa trahison avait été un véritable choc, et elle avait été partagée entre une profonde incompréhension et la colère. Ils étaient tous une famille, et il avait déserté le navire sans prévenir, sans aucune justification. Il avait agi à sa guise, sans se soucier des autres. Ne comptaient-ils par lui ? Ou avait-il balayé leur passé commun du revers de la main ?

Elle lui en voulait, inévitablement. Elle désirait ardemment le lui faire payer, même si, au fond, elle espérait encore qu'il revienne de lui-même. Quatre années avaient beau s'être écoulées depuis son départ, elle continuait de nourrir secrètement cet espoir. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait été si enthousiaste à l'idée de participer à sa traque. Malgré l'usage de la force, il s'agissait d'une occasion unique pour le retrouver et tirer les choses au clair. Elle voulait découvrir la vérité, naturellement, comprendre les raisons de son départ, mais elle voulait aussi savoir s'il les estimait un tant soit peu. Que représentait leur famille à ses yeux, désormais ?

Elle ne l'admettrait jamais, personne ne le lui ferait dire, mais ce jour-là, en partant sans rien dire, Law l'avait blessée. Elle pensait être son amie, et elle avait eu l'impression de s'être fourvoyée pendant tout ce temps. Où était passée la complicité qui les liait lorsqu'ils étaient sur ce toit ? Volatilisée. Envolée. Même s'il lui paraissait parfois inaccessible, elle s'était toujours sentie proche de lui, mais tout cela lui semblait désormais vain. Les appréciait-il vraiment ? Le doute s'était immiscé dans son esprit. Si c'était réellement le cas, il n'aurait pas déserté sans laisser le moindre mot, sans fournir la moindre explication. Elle aurait peut-être pu le comprendre, s'il avait pris la peine de se justifier. Elle aurait accepté son départ. À la place, il avait préféré la jouer retors.

Joker était entré dans une rage noire après sa désertion, mais il était difficile de s'en rendre compte si on ne le connaissait pas. Son sourire sadique s'était accentué, ses colères s'étaient faites imprévisibles et brèves. Elles disparaissaient aussi vite qu'elles apparaissaient. Et personne n'en avait su la raison, même avec Vergo il était resté aussi silencieux qu'une tombe. Son état étrange s'était peu à peu dissipé, avant d'être subitement remplacé par sa bonne humeur habituelle six mois plus tard. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que quelque chose s'était produit, mais personne ne savait quoi exactement.

Elle soupira longuement, puis quitta le toit. Le soleil était quasiment levé, et elle avait à faire. L'Empereur lui avait après tout demandé de venir le voir dès qu'elle pourrait. Elle en ignorait la raison, mais elle ne tarderait pas à le savoir.

D'un pas rapide, elle traversa les couloirs déserts. Ils ne devaient pas être nombreux à être déjà réveillés. Beaucoup dormiraient encore plusieurs heures, sans compter ceux qui étaient absents. Vergo continuait de vadrouiller, menant des missions dont elle n'avait pas connaissance ; Monet traquait le moindre petit renseignement qui pourrait leur être utile, tant sur la recherche de Law que sur Atropos ; et sa sœur, Sugar, l'épaulait dans cette tâche avec ses réseaux d'espionnage. Trebol s'assurait de la sécurité de leur territoire. Avec ce contexte de guerre, il était des plus importants de savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait à Roanapura et ses alentours. Il travaillait même avec Diamante afin d'organiser correctement tous les hommes de leur mafia. Elle était la seule membre de la Family présente dans le palais des Donquixote.

Elle frappa trois coups à la porte qui menait aux quartiers personnels de Joker et entra lorsqu'une réponse lui parvint. Le Natif se tenait devant la fenêtre, immobile, fixant l'horizon. La demeure surplombant la ville, il avait une vue dégagée sur la mer où se reflétaient les dernières lueurs orangées de l'aube. Il finit néanmoins par quitter sa position et s'installa à son bureau, lui faisant signe d'approcher. Il glissa alors un dossier dans sa direction.

– J'ai besoin que tu retrouves cette personne au plus vite.

Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle s'emparait de la pochette sans l'ouvrir.

– Et Law ?

– Teach a les choses en main.

– Teach ? répéta-t-elle, désabusée. Les choses en main ? Il l'a laissé s'échapper à Whiskey Peak.

Elle savait bien que cet Empereur était leur allié, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Joker le laisserait gérer une mission aussi capitale.

– Malgré les apparences, il sait ce qu'il fait. Maintenant qu'il a correctement évalué la cible, il ne refera pas deux fois la même erreur.

Elle ne fut pas convaincue. Elle l'avait observé pendant des jours pour vérifier qu'il ne commettrait plus d'impair, mais rien ne lui avait laissé supposer qu'il avait établi un plan concret pour coincer Law.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Joker.

– Ce n'est pas en le surveillant que tu découvriras ses meilleurs atouts. Il tient trop à l'anonymat de Clotho pour ça.

– Clotho ? Clotho est sur le coup ?

Teach montrait-il enfin une lueur d'intelligence ? Cette informatrice rivalisait sans difficultés avec les indicateurs du Syndicat auquel elle n'appartenait pas, mais personne ne savait qui se cachait derrière le nom de cette Moire. Même les membres de la mafia de Whiskey Peak ignoraient son identité, et ne l'avaient même jamais vue. Une situation assez analogue avec celle de Lachésis, quand elle y repensait.

– Oui, et d'après les derniers rapports, elle avance plutôt vite dans ses recherches. C'est pourquoi je te confie cette autre mission.

Elle hocha la tête et ouvrit le dossier, lisant en diagonale les pages. Elle resta cependant perplexe devant la fiche de renseignements de l'homme qu'elle devait traquer. Elle le connaissait, elle en était sûre. Son visage lui disait quelque chose. Mais où pouvait-elle l'avoir déjà rencontré ? Son prénom ne lui donnait aucune piste. Elle pesta intérieurement, elle détestait ne pas se rappeler un élément aussi crucial. Elle ne s'en souvint qu'après avoir lu en commentaires le nom d'une taverne miteuse. Le Poney Fringuant.

– Le contrebandier ?

– Exactement. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était toujours à Whiskey Peak.

Le rapport indiquait effectivement que l'Aliénor mouillait toujours aux quais, alors son propriétaire devait sûrement errer dans les rues à la recherche d'un nouvel équipage. Elle fronça cependant les sourcils, s'interrogeant sur cette lenteur. Les marins désirant prendre la mer ne manquaient habituellement pas, alors pourquoi prenait-il autant son temps ? Rester sur le territoire d'un Empereur impliqué directement dans la guerre mafieuse qui se tramait était loin d'être la meilleure idée à avoir. Elle tut ses suspicions, préférant attendre de poser la question au principal concerné.

– Pourquoi dois-je le retrouver ? s'enquit-elle.

– Il est l'un des derniers à avoir aperçu cette personne. Il est possible qu'il ait des renseignements.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il fit glisser un autre dossier dans sa direction, et elle ne tarda pas à le feuilleter rapidement. Hesfaer Wiper, Natif de son état, tenant un bar à Whiskey Peak où le contrebandier avait séjourné quelques temps. Un proche de Law, mais la date du début de leur relation demeurait encore inconnue. Malgré leurs réseaux de renseignements, il leur était impossible d'en savoir davantage. Ceux qui possédaient les informations les conservaient rigoureusement bien à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Ces Natifs ne semblaient jamais manquer de ressources pour couper l'herbe sous le pied de leurs opposants.

– Et une fois que je l'aurai retrouvé ?

– Interroge-le, ne prends pas la peine de le ramener ici. Rappelle-lui sa position, et il ne devrait pas se taire bien longtemps. Tu as cependant interdiction de le tuer.

Elle acquiesça vivement et s'apprêta à prendre congé, mais son supérieur la retint. Il affichait un air plus grave qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et l'incompréhension l'envahit. Elle avait ce sentiment que quelqu'un chose était en train de lui filer entre les doigts, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'attraper. Elle se contenta d'attendre, espérant une explication qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais. Pourquoi Joker se montrait-il soudainement aussi sérieux ? Et pourquoi face à elle tout particulièrement ? Même si sa place au sein de la Family n'était plus à remettre en question depuis des années, elle n'était jamais celle vers qui l'Empereur se tournait pour les confidences et les sujets sensibles. Son jeune âge lui portait préjudice, bien sûr, son ancienneté également, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus rivaliser avec les Natifs. En tant que son fidèle bras droit, rien n'échappait à la connaissance de Vergo. Toutes les missions, même les incidents les plus minimes lui étaient rapportés. Elle mettrait sa main à couper qu'ils discutaient également de sujets inconnus de l'ensemble de leur réseau, simplement à cause de leur nature commune si particulière. Naturellement, Law aussi avait dû avoir droit à son lot de secrets, compte tenu de sa proximité avec Joker. Il répondait au nom de Lachésis après tout, l'homme de l'ombre qui découvrait les informations les plus cachées de leurs ennemis. Elle les avait souvent aperçus ensemble, bien qu'elle ignorât de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler. Les tenants exacts de leur relation lui étaient toutefois obscurs, car elle avait la certitude qu'un lien profond les unissait. Autrement, il n'aurait pas survécu aussi longtemps après sa désertion.

Elle refoula néanmoins toutes ces questions et attendit simplement que son supérieur daigne lui expliquer la situation. Le reste ne la concernait pas tant qu'il ne décidait pas de lui en faire part. Elle avait appris cette règle dès qu'elle avait rejoint le réseau.

Joker fixait le vide, impassible, ses doigts tapotant dans un rythme régulier son bureau. Ses traits ne laissaient filtrer aucune émotion. Elle avait beau l'observer, elle ne parvenait pas à deviner le fil de ses pensées, même les très grandes lignes. Elle devinait cependant qu'un sujet en particulier devait le perturber, ou tout du moins le rendre perplexe. Il en fallait beaucoup pour susciter l'hésitation chez l'Empereur. Il lui avait toujours donné l'impression d'avoir plusieurs coups d'avance sur ses adversaires, de toujours savoir ce qu'il se tramait dans l'ombre.

Elle fronça les sourcils, soudainement suspicieuse. Une hypothèse expliquait l'attitude du Natif, car elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de le surprendre. Le seul qui déjouait à chaque fois ses plans de manière inattendue, qui avait toujours agi en dehors des règles, comme il l'entendait. Une pointe de colère surgit alors en elle. Pourquoi tout semblait graviter autour de Law ces derniers temps ?

Sa déduction fit mouche, et son supérieur le lui confirma sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de l'exprimer.

– Que penses-tu de Law, de la situation par rapport à lui ?

La demande aussi vague la surprit, et elle resta un moment silencieuse. Pourtant, elle possédait déjà la réponse, et ce depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait jamais hésité sur ce sujet, même si cela signifiait entrer en opposition avec les autres. Malgré les directives de Joker, les réactions des membres de la Family avaient été plutôt diverses lorsqu'ils avaient appris pour la désertion du plus jeune. Toujours égal à lui-même, Vergo était resté impassible, comme si la situation ne le concernait pas et ne l'atteignait pas. Diamante et Trebol se trouvaient sur la même longueur d'ondes car tous deux souhaitaient le lui faire payer, qu'importent ses raisons. Ils ne comprenaient pas l'inactivité de l'Empereur, même s'ils n'osaient pas s'opposer à lui non plus. Monet avait gardé le silence sur ce sujet, esquissant seulement un sourire amusé. Intérieurement, elle savait que l'informatrice bouillonnait à la fois d'ignorer pourquoi il était parti, et pourquoi aucune mesure n'était prise en conséquence. Sa petite sœur Sugar le lui avait révélé par mégarde.

– Il nous a trahis, et il continue de le faire en déclenchant cette guerre. Il…

– Sois honnête, la coupa Joker.

Elle cligna des yeux, étonnée. La voix du Natif n'était pas aussi sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, car il ne prenait jamais de gants lorsqu'il interrompait quelqu'un. Définitivement, la tournure de cette conversation était unique en son genre, et Baby 5 ne pouvait que se sentir privilégiée. Son instinct lui soufflait que personne d'autre n'aurait connaissance des mots échangés dans ce bureau.

– Qu'importent ses raisons, il a déserté, et il n'a pas daigné nous expliquer pourquoi, reprit-elle, maintenant ses propos avant de les nuancer. S'il… S'il m'en avait fait part, j'aurais pu l'accepter.

Joker avait tourné la tête, et l'observait à présent, les traits neutres. Il l'écoutait attentivement, et ne paraissait pas offusqué de cette confidence. Elle sous-entendait pourtant qu'elle aurait pu couvrir sa désertion s'il avait pris la peine de justifier ses choix.

– Tu lui en veux parce qu'il est parti sans rien dire ? vérifia-t-il calmement. Même si son départ était inévitable, tu aurais préféré qu'il t'explique ses raisons.

Elle hocha la tête, ne pouvant le nier. Elle avait beau lui en vouloir sur l'instant, elle savait aussi que tout fondrait comme neige au soleil si un jour Law se confiait à elle.

– Il ne nous a pas non plus trahis.

– Un chantage pareil relève de la trahison, opposa-t-elle aussitôt.

L'information avait circulé parmi les membres de la Family, car elle justifiait en partie la facilité avec laquelle le plus jeune avait pu partir en toute liberté. Diamante avait explosé en l'apprenant, ne supportant pas que Law puisse les faire chanter en toute impunité.

– Il n'a jamais rien révélé, et il ne le fera pas. Il n'en a jamais eu l'intention.

– Quoi ?

Ce fut le seul mot qu'elle put prononcer. Rien d'autre ne lui venait en tête à cause de son hébétude. Elle ne comprenait plus. Pourquoi Law mettrait-il en place ce chantage s'il n'avait jamais voulu appliquer la menace si nécessaire ? S'il le savait dès le départ, pourquoi Joker l'avait-il laissé faire ? Quelque chose d'important lui échappait.

– Law voulait seulement une assurance pour pouvoir partir sans crainte, poursuivit l'Empereur. Il ne l'a pas fait à l'encontre du réseau, mais contre moi.

– Si vous le saviez, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir empêché ?

Elle avait posé précipitamment sa question, trahissant son incompréhension, mais elle ne s'en tenait pas rigueur. Il lui avait demandé d'être honnête, alors elle abandonnait les masques professionnels qu'elle arborait parfois.

– Avec ou sans mon accord, il serait parti, pour des raisons dont je n'ai pas encore entièrement connaissance. Je ne comptais pas l'enchaîner afin qu'il reste.

La relation des deux Natifs semblait plus profonde qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée, prenant une dimension nouvelle à ses yeux. Joker ne s'était jamais montré aussi conciliant, même avec les autres membres de la Family. Cependant, ses confidences soulevaient en elle des questions supplémentaires, en plus de celles sur les raisons sur le départ de Law.

– Pourquoi vous me confiez ça ? s'enquit-elle, un brin méfiante.

Son supérieur soutint son regard derrière ses lunettes violettes silencieusement, toujours aussi calme. Elle ne parvenait pas à deviner ses pensées, et elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser.

– Tu es la seule à ne pas être opposée à l'éventuel retour de Law, et à avoir été réellement proche de lui.

Elle acquiesça lentement, mais elle n'était pas réellement sûre de comprendre. Heureusement pour elle, il poursuivit de lui-même et elle n'eut pas besoin de l'interroger pour en savoir davantage.

– Je tenais à vérifier si tu étais la personne la mieux placée pour la mission que je vais te confier.

– Et cela passait par mon opinion sur Law ?

– En effet. J'ai eu la confirmation que tu chercherais d'abord à comprendre avant de tirer.

– Alors c'est… commença-t-elle avec hésitation, croyant comprendre où il voulait en venir.

– Une mission secrète, compléta-t-il. Tu ne dois en parler à personne, en aucun cas.

Elle le lui confirma aussitôt, et Joker lui confia alors un étui circulaire, scellée, et qui contenait probablement des documents d'une importance majeure.

– Cache ceci là où personne ne pourra le retrouver en dehors de toi. Personne ne doit pouvoir mettre la main dessus.

– Pourquoi ne pas simplement le détruire ? proposa-t-elle, ne sachant trop qu'en penser.

– Ce que cet étui contient ne doit pas être perdu, et sera essentiel si je viens à mourir.

Elle le dévisagea, choquée, avant de s'insurger.

– Mais vous n'allez pas… !

Elle s'arrêta d'elle-même lorsqu'il lui intima de se taire en levant une main. Elle ravala sa salive, car elle aurait voulu exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Elle avait rejoint le réseau depuis son adolescence, et Joker était devenu une sorte de figure paternelle pour l'orpheline qu'elle était. Il lui était tout simplement impossible de l'entendre parler d'évènements aussi tragiques.

– En tant qu'Empereur, envisager sa propre mort est obligatoire afin de prévoir correctement les évènements, et ainsi ne pas se retrouver dépassé par la situation. Ce n'est naturellement pas mon intention, et je compte bien rester en vie pendant encore longtemps, mais certaines choses doivent être accomplies quoi qu'il arrive. Si cela se trouve, tu n'auras jamais à te servir du contenu de cet étui. C'est seulement une précaution.

Baby 5 avait presque l'impression qu'à cet instant, il lui confiait sa vie et ses ambitions, même si elle ignorait ce qu'il prévoyait. Elle n'avait jamais eu de missions aussi capitales que celle-ci, malgré le grade qu'elle occupait au sein de la mafia. Les interrogations fourmillaient également dans son esprit, et si dans d'autres circonstances elle aurait conservé le silence, elle se permit cette fois-ci de les poser.

– Pourquoi moi ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me confiez une mission aussi importante, plutôt qu'à Vergo.

Son supérieur ne lui demanda pas stupidement si la tâche qu'il lui remettait la dérangeait, car la réponse crevait les yeux. Malgré ce qu'elle sous-entendait, elle l'acceptait sans détour, et s'en sentait même honorée.

– Vergo n'appréciera pas le contenu de ces documents. Je sais que ce ne sera pas ton cas.

Elle fut surprise d'apprendre que des désaccords pouvaient exister entre les deux hommes, car rien ne le laissait présager. Le bras droit faisait preuve d'un professionnalisme à toute épreuve, ou les raisons de leurs différends n'étaient pas directement liées à leur réseau. À cette simple pensée, cela lui parut alors évidente. Les affaires de Natifs ne les concernaient pas après tout. Les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquèrent aussitôt dans son esprit.

– Quel est le lien avec Law ?

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait le droit de le savoir. D'ordinaire, elle se serait tue, mais les limites habituelles ne s'appliquaient en cet instant. Et au fin sourire esquissé par Joker, elle devina avoir visé juste.

– Les documents de cet étui le concernent, en partie, consentit-t-il à lui expliquer. Je ne peux cependant t'en révéler la teneur, mais son importance sera capitale en temps voulu.

Elle n'ajouta rien, comprenant qu'elle n'en apprendrait pas davantage malgré sa curiosité. Un autre détail piquait cependant son intention, une donnée manquante qui justifierait alors l'attitude si particulière de l'Empereur à l'égard du déserteur. Elle hésita néanmoins, car même si le ton de la discussion se portait sur la confidence, elle ignorait s'il accepterait de lui révéler des renseignements d'ordre personnel.

– Pourquoi être aussi conciliant envers Law ? Qu'importent ses raisons, il a déserté, et même s'il n'en avait pas l'intention, il vous a menacé de révéler des informations essentielles sur notre réseau.

Ses actes ne pouvaient être effacés d'un revers de la main, et toute autre personne serait déjà morte et enterrée. Aucun membre de la Family ne savait pourquoi leur chef faisait preuve d'une telle clémence. Cela ne lui ressemblait tout simplement pas, et l'explication de cette attitude continuait de fuir, restant hors de leur portée. Lui poser directement la question devenait donc la seule solution pour espérer obtenir une réponse.

Joker n'avait d'ailleurs pas réagi. Il se contentait de l'observer calmement, sans qu'aucune émotion ne traverse son visage. Avait-elle commis une erreur ? Aurait-elle dû s'abstenir ? Elle songea alors qu'il ne répondrait rien, ou qu'il éluderait le sujet, prétextant un rapport avec les Natifs. Son intuition lui soufflait pourtant que la raison était toute autre, mais elle ne pourrait s'opposer à lui. Le rappel de la hiérarchie s'abattrait aussitôt sur elle.

Rien ne vint pourtant, pas la moindre remarque froide et sèche qui l'intimerait au silence. Il se massa brièvement l'arête du nez, replaçant ses lunettes.

– Si un jour il te révèle les raisons qui l'ont poussé à partir, que feras-tu ensuite ?

La demande la déstabilisa un court instant, avant de comprendre l'objectif caché qu'il cherchait à atteindre. Pour lui en révéler davantage, il tenait d'abord à vérifier s'ils partageaient la même opinion sur le sujet. Il ne gardait pas le secret pour son simple plaisir.

– Le connaissant, il n'a pas dû partir sur le coup d'une lubie, avoua-t-elle lentement, réfléchissant en même temps à ses propos. Quelque chose a dû le pousser à partir aussi subitement, ce qui signifie qu'il a de réelles raisons. Alors je… Je l'accepterai, je pense. On ne peut pas retenir quelqu'un contre son gré.

Elle parlait en même temps de sa propre expérience. Dans son orphelinat, personne n'avait souhaité l'adopter, alors le propriétaire de l'établissement avait essayé de la faire enrôler de force dans la Marine. Elle s'était débattue, naturellement, et elle avait fui. Empêcher Law de partir aurait pu entraîner des conséquences désastreuses, elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

– Tu ne te vengerais pas ?

Elle le giflerait peut-être pour exprimer sa colère si elle croisait sa route, mais elle ne ferait rien de plus. Sa rage pouvait certes prendre le dessus, elle l'avait déjà expérimenté lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé à Whiskey Peak, mais cela ne durerait pas, surtout s'il se justifiait enfin. Les pensées violentes qu'elle éprouvait parfois à son égard, cette volonté de lui faire payer sa désertion, tout disparaîtrait s'il daignait lui expliquer.

– Non, affirma-t-elle donc avec certitude.

– Alors tu ne t'opposes pas à mes décisions ? Que ce soit pour l'avoir laissé tranquille pendant tout ce temps, ou pour l'épargner maintenant, alors qu'il est responsable de l'actuelle guerre ?

– Je vous fais confiance, vous savez ce que vous faîtes. Et en toute honnêteté, qu'il reste en vie me soulage plutôt.

Law était son ami d'enfance, celui qui l'avait acceptée sans se soucier de son passé ou de ses origines. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas désirer sa mort, ni même accepter cette idée. Pourtant, elle n'aurait pas pu l'empêcher si Joker en avait décidé autrement. Elle aurait dû s'y plier, et ce sentiment de trahison qu'elle avait éprouvé en apprenant son départ l'aurait aidé à surmonter sa peine.

L'Empereur hocha alors la tête, un air pensif inscrit sur ses traits.

– Ce que je m'apprête à te dire ne doit jamais quitter cette pièce. Même à Law tu n'en diras rien, tu n'as pas à t'immiscer dans notre relation.

Elle fut étonnée par ce soudain revirement sérieux, mais elle acquiesça aussitôt. Elle ne se permettrait pas de trahir sa confiance.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Ses pensées fulminaient, s'embrouillaient, persistaient à essayer de s'emboîter vainement. Ace ne parvenait pas à faire le tri, à établir des hypothèses cohérentes et susceptibles de l'aider à comprendre. Alors il ressassait tous les jours qu'il avait passés en compagnie du Natif, décryptant la moindre de leur conversation, même s'il avait oublié des détails et que certains moments lui étaient désormais flous. La tâche était longue, fastidieuse, et pour l'instant sans résultats concrets. Il avait bien remarqué après coup quelques sous-entendus qui l'auraient conduit à saisir plus rapidement l'identité de Law, mais absolument rien concernant son frère. Qu'importent les heures passées les yeux clos pour tout se remémorer, il continuait de faire chou blanc.

Il ne lâchait pourtant pas l'affaire. Il finirait bien par découvrir la vérité. Et si ses souvenirs ne suffisaient pas, il retournerait à l'assaut, interrogeant directement le principal intéressé. Il lui faudrait cependant attendre que Marco s'éloigne, car il se comportait comme un farouche protecteur. Le commandant de la première unité semblait conserver une certaine rancune des évènements de Jaya, et il se méfiait de lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. À sa place, il adopterait le même comportement. Il n'accorderait aucune confiance à celui qui avait tenté de tuer son ami, même s'ils avaient été proches par le passé.

Il soupira longuement, abandonnant temporairement ses recherches pour finalement fixer le plafond. Allongé sur le canapé, se reposant de ces derniers jours enchaîné contre un mur et assis à même le sol, il ne pouvait qu'attendre. Ils ne quitteraient Shabondy pas avant le lendemain. Lorsqu'il avait voulu se renseigner un peu, Marco avait éludé la question, prétextant que des derniers détails devaient être réglés avant leur départ. Les deux Natifs s'étaient ensuite isolés dans une pièce attenante et depuis, plus rien. Silence total. Ils n'en étaient pas ressortis, et il ignorait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter. Des suppositions lui venaient en tête, mais il ne parvenait pas à se décider, se demandant toujours si elles étaient un minimum vraisemblables Peut-être discutaient-ils de sa présence, ou de l'infiltration de Law dans le repère de Joker. Le dossier qu'il tenait entre ses mains lors de leur fuite ne lui avait pas échappé. Il était venu en quête d'informations, mais à quel sujet ? Le champ était vaste, et il ne disposait d'aucun indice pour l'aiguiller. Il n'avait jamais eu connaissance du plan que suivait depuis le début le Ro'an.

Law avait déserté sa mafia, abandonnant la place de Lachésis quatre ans plus tôt. Depuis, il faisait chanter l'Empereur pour s'assurer une certaine tranquillité, et il ne dérogeait pas de leur accord. Pendant tout ce temps, il était resté aussi silencieux qu'une tombe, conservant sagement les renseignements sur le réseau principal de Roanapura. Pourtant, et malgré les conséquences, il avait déclenché une guerre entre Teach et le Roux. Pourquoi ? Que recherchait-il exactement à accomplir ? Pourquoi mettait-il en péril ce marché qui lui assurait la vie sauve ?

Un énième soupir lui échappa. Il s'efforçait de retourner le problème dans tous les sens possibles inimaginables, mais aucune réponse ne se dévoilait. L'obscurité enveloppait encore ce mystère, et il doutait d'obtenir un jour des explications. D'ici peu, il se séparerait des deux Natifs, et se retrouverait seul face à toutes ses interrogations irrésolues. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, s'il ne posait pas les bonnes questions dans ce court laps de temps qui lui était imparti, il retournerait à la case départ.

Il avait toujours voulu venger l'assassinat de son frère. Luffy ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi, et il s'était complètement adonné à la traque du responsable. Quatre années n'avaient pas été suffisantes pour qu'il parvienne à ses fins, mais maintenant qu'il tenait Lachésis, il avait été incapable de tirer. Pourtant, il avait toujours le pistolet que Law lui avait donné en entrant dans cette planque. À tout moment, il pouvait s'en saisir, défoncer la porte, et le tuer. Il aurait alors réussi, enfin. Cependant, celle simple pensée lui laissait d'avance un goût amer en bouche. Il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. _Il ne pouvait pas._

La mort ne l'avait jamais effrayé. Tuer non plus. Il n'avait même pas franchi le cap de l'adolescence qu'il y avait déjà été confronté. Parfois ses rêves le ramenaient à cette époque, à ces moments où il grandissait encore aux côtés de ses parents. Une famille heureuse dont il aurait préféré ne jamais être séparé. Son père, lorsqu'il ne s'absentait pas, s'amusait à lui raconter des histoires de pirates et ils partaient souvent faire des promenades en mer. Sa mère, qui le couvait toujours d'un œil bienveillant, veillait constamment sur lui. Elle répondait toujours présente lorsqu'il avait besoin d'elle.

Puis tout avait basculé, brusquement. Ses rêves viraient alors aux cauchemars. Le sang inondait ses pensées, la peine le poignardait, encore une fois. Il se rappelait son père exécuté, bien qu'il n'ait jamais assisté à l'évènement. Il avait appris la nouvelle dans les journaux, après avoir vu sa mère en pleurs dans la cuisine. Elle avait tenté de le rassurer, lui avait demandé de faire rapidement ses affaires. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi, mais il avait immédiatement obéi. En rejoignant sa chambre, il avait aussi aperçu son parrain entrer, inquiet, pressé, jetant sans arrêt des regards dehors. Il se souvenait avoir eu peur à son tour. L'inquiétude l'avait gagné, et il s'était dépêché, même s'il ignorait ce qu'il se tramait.

Son sac sur les épaules, rempli de ce qu'il estimait le plus important à ses yeux, il avait regagné la cuisine. Et une nouvelle fois, tout avait dérapé, inévitablement. Des cris avaient retenti, autoritaires, menaçants. Des voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Aussitôt, ils s'étaient dirigé vers le premier étage, fuyant la porte de derrière déjà sécurisée par leurs assaillants. Un grand bruit avait éclaté, leur signalant que leurs ennemis avaient pénétré leur maison et s'apprêtaient à les retrouver sous peu. Sa mère l'embrassa alors, le serrant contre elle, lui répétant combien elle l'aimait, combien son père l'aimait, et qu'il ne devait jamais l'oublier. Puis elle l'avait jeté dans les bras de son parrain avant qu'il ait pu lui répondre quoi que ce soit, et s'était retournée vers l'unique entrée de la pièce où ils s'étaient réfugiés. Elle se tenait là, droite et fière, tel un rempart qui se dressait pour protéger son fils.

Son parrain l'avait attrapé, raffermi sa prise sur lui, s'assurant de ne pas le lâcher, et il avait sauté par la fenêtre. Il avait crié. De peur, d'inquiétude, d'incompréhension. Il refusait d'abandonner sa mère. Elle lui avait accordé un dernier regard, un dernier sourire, et il l'avait à jamais perdu de vue. À peine heurtèrent-ils le sol que son parrain s'élançait vers le port de Jaya, là où ils pourraient fuir par la mer.

Ils s'étaient échappés, et la situation ne tarda pas à se calmer. Des mois s'écoulèrent alors, plutôt tendus. Il en voulait à cet homme qui l'avait arraché à sa mère, même s'il savait désormais ce sentiment infondé. Ils purent reprendre une vie normale, plus personne ne les traquait mais le risque existait toujours, alors il devait être prudent, faire attention, constamment. Puis, après en avoir discuté longuement avec son parrain qui le lui avait suggéré, il rejoignit la mafia de Barbe Blanche avec une rage bouillante lui animant les tripes dirigée vers ceux qui avaient détruit sa famille.

Et c'est là qu'il l'avait rencontré. Un garçon de son âge, affublé d'un chapeau de paille, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Luffy s'était aussitôt dirigé vers lui, s'était présenté, et l'avait embarqué à sa suite, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus. L'amitié naquit rapidement entre eux, et les autres mafieux apprirent dans la foulée à redouter ces deux enfants qui s'amusaient en leur jouant des farces. Personne n'avait été étonné de les voir courir dans les couloirs de la base. Tous les criminels savaient très bien que « l'ours de Jaya » résistait difficilement à la vision d'enfants, surtout ceux qui erraient seuls.

Luffy n'avait jamais connu sa mère, et n'avait aperçu que de rares fois son père, mort également. Il avait été recueilli par son grand-père, Garp, un Vice-amiral de la Marine actuellement à la retraite, qui n'avait pas hésité à le confier à une malandrine de sa connaissance à proximité de Roanapura pour pouvoir s'occuper pleinement de son travail. Parfois revenait-il s'enquérir de l'état de son petit-fils, et il se fâchait toujours contre lui lorsqu'il l'entendait refuser de suivre ses pas pour devenir un mafieux et imiter le Roux. Son chapeau de paille lui avait été offert par Shanks, et il comptait bien se faire un nom dans la criminalité. En même temps, à quoi d'autre pouvait-il s'attendre ?

Ace avait déjà rencontré Garp, et avait manqué de se faire frapper lorsqu'il lui avait révélé être déjà membre de la mafia de Barbe Blanche. Il riait toujours avec lui, malgré les disputes qui éclataient parfois alors qu'aucun lien ne les reliait.

Sabo avait fini par les rejoindre, et s'était rapidement intégré à leurs côtés. Sans tarder, tout le réseau les surnomma « les inséparables ». Qu'importe la situation, ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, que ce soit pour les farces ou les bêtises qu'ils pouvaient commettre. Même s'ils ne partageaient pas le même sang, ils se considéraient comme frères, et ils firent un serment pour se le promettre, empruntés aux anciennes règles de la piraterie. Jamais ils ne s'abandonneraient. Ils se soutiendraient toujours, envers et contre tout.

L'assassinat de Luffy les avait momentanément détruits. Leur trio avait été réduit en cendres en un quart de secondes, et ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion d'empêcher ce destin tragique. Sabo et lui s'étaient alors jurés de trouver le responsable, peu importe son identité, et de le lui faire payer coûte que coûte. Pourtant, alors que le coupable se tenait dans la pièce d'à côté, il ne pouvait pas appuyer sur la détente. Si Law mourrait, il emporterait avec lui les raisons qui entouraient le meurtre de son frère. Il était incapable de sacrifier la vérité. Son désir de savoir surpassait son désir de vengeance.

Étrangement, le brun l'avait rapidement compris, comme s'il avait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il n'avait pas hésité à lui venir en aide, bien que le pourquoi lui échappât encore. Plus il le côtoyait, et moins il avait l'impression de le cerner. Les faits semblaient s'obscurcir davantage, malgré les explications vacillantes qu'avait fournies Marco.

Il soupira à nouveau, exaspéré, serrant et ouvrant le poing pour essayer de soulager ses nerfs. Il détestait nager dans le flou, à l'aveuglette, mais les réponses restaient hors de sa portée, qu'importent ses efforts. Le problème demeurait insoluble, comme s'il lui était impossible de le résoudre.

Et même s'il découvrait enfin le fin mot de cette histoire, que ferait-il ensuite ? Tuerait-il Law afin d'achever cette boucle ? Cet avenir s'avérait tout aussi obscur que le passé. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. _Tout dépendra de ses arguments_ , se disait-il sans pour autant en être convaincu. Lui pardonnerait-il simplement parce que ses raisons se valaient ? L'idée lui paraissait révoltante, et irréalisable. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment Marco avait pu le faire alors qu'il avait été proche de Luffy. Tous deux officiaient à Roanapura et s'entendaient à la perfection. Même si leur lien n'approchait pas la fraternité, il restait malgré tout puissant. Alors pourquoi ? Comment Marco avait-il pu passer l'éponge ? Il n'en saurait probablement jamais rien.

Cependant, avec un recul objectif et en faisant abstraction de ses raisons, il lui apparaissait difficile d'exécuter Law. Même s'il ne s'en vantait pas, et qu'il taisait le plus souvent ce détail, il restait avant tout un Natif. Les règles des Ro'ans interdisaient de s'en prendre à eux, sous peine de mort immédiate. Le blond avait parfaitement illustré ce fait à Jaya, et il n'hésiterait sans doute pas à le mettre en application une nouvelle fois.

Il frappa soudainement le coussin du canapé, agacé. Sa colère se dirigeait à la fois contre lui-même et contre la Sentinelle. Il avait promis à Luffy qu'aucun de leurs proches ne pâtirait d'une vengeance. Il ne pouvait donc pas abattre le responsable, autrement il forcerait Marco à le tuer, et il briserait cette promesse. Cette foutue Sentinelle en avait-elle connaissance, d'où son avertissement ? Il n'en savait rien, il ignorait même comment elle avait pu entendre parler de ce vœu fait à son frère.

– Ace ?

La voix le fit sursauter et interrompit brutalement ses réflexions. Son agacement disparut bien vite lorsqu'il croisa le regard bleuté de Marco, une pointe d'inquiétude s'y dissimulant. Il ne tarda pas à se redresser alors que le mafieux s'asseyait en face de lui.

– Cela ne change rien pour moi, Ace.

Il papillonna un instant, se demandant de quoi il parlait. Le blond avait toujours l'habitude d'aller droit au but, mais un minium de détails pouvait aussi être appréciable. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas besoin de lui faire la remarque.

– Je comprends que tu ais voulu tuer Law. Il a tué Luffy, ton frère, alors c'est normal que tu ais cette réaction. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça.

Il s'apprêta à rebondir sur ce sujet, mais Marco lui fit signe de garder le silence. Il voulait aller au bout de son idée sans être interrompu.

– Je ne t'aurais pas non plus tué à Jaya. C'était seulement de l'intimidation, pour être sûr de pouvoir sauver Law. Je n'aime pas profiter de l'argument des Natifs, mais c'était la seule solution que je savais d'avance efficace.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, surpris de ces aveux qui dévoilaient également une certaine confiance. Le mafieux estimait qu'Ace n'en abuserait pas pour réaliser ses plans de vengeance.

– Ce que je veux dire, Ace, c'est que les apparences ne sont pas ce qu'elles sont. Les derniers évènements se sont enchaînés sans qu'on puisse s'expliquer et nuisent à la réalité mais à mes yeux, ils ne changent rien. Tu restes pour moi un ami, et j'espère que cette situation n'affectera pas davantage notre relation.

Il le dévisagea sans rien dire. Il ne savait même pas quoi lui répondre, en vérité. La stupéfaction l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

En dehors de Luffy, Marco avait été le premier à l'accueillir au sein du réseau. Il s'était rapidement lié à lui, oubliant peu à peu la rage qui l'animait depuis la mort de ses parents. Inconsciemment, il avait découvert une nouvelle personne sur qui se reposait, en dehors de son parrain. La confiance n'avait pas tardé à s'instaurer entre eux, et il lui avait appris les ficelles du métier. Un semblant de rivalité s'était aussi créé, car il essayait sans cesse de se hisser à son niveau, comme un défi qu'il s'était empressé de relever.

Il l'avait quelque peu perdu de vue lorsqu'il avait commencé à traquer l'assassin de son frère, mais le blond restait égal à lui-même, et accueillait toujours son retour à Jaya avec le sourire. La distance n'avait jamais altéré leur relation.

En découvrant le lien entre les deux Natifs, il avait cru que tout s'effondrait. Marco avait menacé de le tuer, et il n'avait jamais perçu la feinte. Il l'en avait pensé capable. Alors, d'une certaine façon, ces confidences le soulageaient.

Il ne voulait pas perdre un proche de nouveau, même s'il avait pensé avoir échoué avec le commandant de la première unité. Finalement, il avait tiré les mauvaises conclusions des récents évènements. Établir des hypothèses vraisemblables ne serait de toute évidence jamais dans ses compétences.

– Je ne dirai pas que rien n'a changé, finit par nuancer Ace. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux pardonner à Law, et ça me freine, mais tu restes malgré tout un ami.

Il lui adressa un sourire sincère. Il n'avait aucune raison de haïr à Marco qui avait seulement suivi les règles des Natifs. Il n'avait pas assassiné son frère, et il ne doutait pas de son honnêteté à ce sujet. Sa peine visible le jour de l'enterrement ne le trompait pas.

– Cependant, si tu t'en prends de nouveau à Law, je ne serai pas aussi conciliant.

Le regard sérieux du mafieux ne trahissait aucune hésitation, laissant apparaître une menace qu'il prenait soin de ne pas définir pour se garder une marge de manœuvre.

– Je ne tiens pas à te tuer, Ace, mais…

– Je sais, le coupa-t-il pour l'empêcher de terminer cette phrase funeste. Tu protègeras Law quoi qu'il arrive. T'opposer contre Père en est un excellent exemple.

– J'aurais préféré éviter d'en arriver là, mais il n'était pas prévu que Vergo fasse une telle révélation. J'ai dû improviser.

Marco soupira, passant une main sur son visage, comme fatigué. Cette action inattendue de Joker avait dû bouleverser l'intégralité de leurs plans, et les avait sûrement placés dans une situation précaire. Toute alliance était devenue impossible, et ils auraient dû se retrouver avec les Quatre Empereurs sur le dos. Cependant, Barbe Blanche n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait pas ordonné la traque de Lachésis, et malgré la colère engendrée par la découverte de l'assassin de Luffy, personne n'avait bronché.

– Marco… Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

Cette hésitation ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il n'était pas certain que son ami apprécie sa demande, et il ne tenait pas à envenimer leurs relations. Ils venaient de mettre les choses à plat entre eux, et il serait stupide de détruire ces efforts.

– Si tu ne me forces pas à te répondre.

Il acquiesça aussitôt. Même s'il souhaitait en savoir davantage, il comprenait que le blond puisse désirer de garder le silence. Les informations qu'il s'apprêtait à demander pouvaient très bien être utilisées contre eux par la suite, et ils connaissaient la prudence des deux Natifs.

– Qui est Law pour toi, en fait ?

L'absence de réponse lui fit penser que leur relation était peut-être plus intime qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, ou qu'elle recelait des secrets dont il n'avait pas connaissance. Marco fixait le vide, songeur. Peut-être s'était-il simplement replongé dans quelques souvenirs. Rien ne lui permettait de le deviner. Il se contenta d'attendre, ne voulant pas le brusquer. Pour une fois, il prenait son mal en patience. Il retint un rire désabusé. Jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller pour découvrir la vérité ?

– Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça, Ace ?

La question ne le surprit même pas, pas plus que l'attitude du blond. Il ne le regardait pas, adoptant un air indifférent.

– Pour comprendre. Si tu as pardonné Law, ce n'est pas seulement grâce à ses fameuses raisons. Autrement tu ne chercherais pas autant à le protéger.

– À quoi cela te servira ?

– À comprendre et à rien d'autre, affirma-t-il avec conviction. Je ne compte pas utiliser ces informations, Marco.

S'il avait voulu nuire aux Natifs, il aurait pu le faire depuis bien longtemps, et ce sans difficulté. Son bref voyage avec le Ro'an lui avait permis d'accumuler des renseignements qui pouvaient en dire long sur leurs plans. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître les détails pour causer des dégâts conséquents.

Le mafieux finit par hocher lentement la tête, parvenant sans doute aux mêmes conclusions que lui.

– Tu connais Shakky ?

Il acquiesça sans parler, le laissant continuer. Même s'il cachait souvent ce détail, la tenancière du Bar de l'Arnaque était une amie de sa famille. Il la côtoyait depuis son plus jeune âge, ce pourquoi il avait été étonné d'entendre Kaku supposer qu'elle avait pu recueillir Law. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que cet acte dérogeait grandement avec ses habitudes.

– Elle était une amie des parents de Law, poursuivit Marco, alors elle s'est occupée de lui après leur mort.

Il dissimula sa surprise du mieux qu'il pouvait, ne voulant pas l'interrompre. Les propos de son ami corroboraient ceux du brun dans la forêt, avant qu'ils n'atteignent Jaya. Malgré tous les éléments qu'il avait omis, il était resté honnête. Il avait seulement arrangé la vérité de manière à dévoiler uniquement ce qui l'arrangeait, mais il n'avait pas menti. Cette simple information renversait la donne, et nécessitait une nouvelle interprétation de toutes leurs discussions.

– C'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontré. Il était derrière le comptoir, et Shakky nous a présentés.

– Tu connais personnellement Shakky ? s'enquit-il soudainement.

Ce détail avait attisé sa curiosité, et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui demander directement.

– Shakky connaissait mes parents et ceux de Law, expliqua Marco. Elle a conservé cette amitié avec les enfants.

Il s'efforça de ne pas relever la pointe d'hésitation qu'il avait sentie. Le mafieux passait sous silence certains éléments, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas davantage. Il avait accepté de ne pas le forcer à tout lui raconter.

– Donc c'est grâce à Shakky que tu connais Law ? Tu l'as rencontré quand il avait douze ans, c'est ça ?

– Oui. Elle tenait à ce que je veille sur lui. Sa situation n'était pas des plus faciles à ce moment-là.

– Il était déjà avec Joker ?

Marco l'observa un instant, pesant le pour et le contre, et finit par soupirer.

– Ne lui dis pas que je t'ai raconté ça, il n'apprécierait pas. Certains sujets sont tabous avec lui.

Il supposa que l'assassinat de Luffy devait également en faire partie, d'où son opposition flagrante lorsque le blond avait tenté de lui fournir un début d'explications. Cependant, il s'interrogeait sur la place de Joker parmi ces points de discussion à éviter. Il avait pourtant l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais eu de difficultés à parler de l'Empereur. Il avait même l'affront de prétendre que le faire chier était plaisant. Ou était-ce plus profond, quelque chose de plus précis ?

Il fit signe à son ami de continuer, lui assurant qu'il ne le dénoncerait pas.

– Joker l'a recueilli peu de temps après la mort de ses parents, et Shakky n'a rien pu faire. Law n'a pas tout de suite rejoint sa mafia, il était trop jeune, mais il la côtoyait de près. Il est ensuite devenu Lachésis, et il le serait resté si certains évènements n'étaient pas venus entacher sa relation avec Joker.

– Certains évènements ?

– Que je ne te raconterai pas, trancha fermement Marco.

Il n'insista pas et lui montra aussitôt qu'il renonçait à en savoir davantage. Il avait seulement tenté, avec le léger espoir d'obtenir des confidences, mais il devait se faire une raison à ce sujet. De toute façon, il avait déjà des informations qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé obtenir.

Il ignorait que penser de la relation entre Law et Joker, qui était sûrement l'objet du tabou. D'un côté, il existait ce jeu d'apparences auquel il avait été confronté. Le Ro'an affirmait apprécier causer des ennuis à l'Empereur, alors que le fameux chantage l'en empêchait techniquement, comme s'il cherchait à se donner une contenance ou à instaurer une certaine distance. Et de l'autre côté se trouvaient ces évènements qui avaient nui à leur relation, laissant donc entendre qu'ils s'entendaient bien auparavant.

Il y avait également son départ soudain de la mafia de l'Empereur. De plus en plus il était poussé à croire que le brun avait cherché à se détacher de son passé, quitte à se cacher sous de faux-semblants.

– Donc, si je comprends bien, reprit Ace, il était déjà avec Joker quand tu l'as rencontré. Ça ne t'a pas gêné ? Je veux dire, tu étais déjà membre de notre réseau.

– C'est sûr qu'une telle amitié pouvait nous apporter préjudice, admit-il. On a d'ailleurs tout fait pour qu'elle reste secrète.

– Alors Joker n'était pas au courant ?

Marco lâcha un rire moqueur à cette question.

– Je ne suis pas certain qu'il apprécie que l'un de ses protégés devienne ami avec un mafieux de Barbe Blanche, Natif ou non. Il était préférable qu'on garde le secret.

Il fronça les sourcils, sentant que des renseignements lui échappaient. À nouveau, certains détails étaient passés sous silence, et aucune idée ne lui venait pour tenter de les deviner. Toute cette histoire demeurait obscure à ses yeux, et il se rendait compte que la situation était bien plus complexe qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Néanmoins, sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse à ce sujet, il préféra ne pas s'appesantir dessus. Insister ne lui servirait à rien, sinon froisser son ami.

– Pourquoi Joker a-t-il recueilli Law ? Je ne pense pas que cela soit simplement parce qu'il est un Natif.

Il s'agissait d'un point qui l'intriguait, et il avait donc choisi d'orienter la discussion dans ce sens. Il ignorait si le mafieux accepterait de lui expliquer, mais il avait voulu tenter. Il ne risquait pas grand-chose, à part essuyer un refus.

Cependant, il ne comprit pas la lueur qu'il perçut dans les yeux de Marco. Il ne pensait pourtant pas avoir dit quelque chose de déplacé, ou sous-entendu quoi que ce soit. Qu'avait-il cerné dans sa question ?

– C'est assez compliqué, finit-il par déclarer. Il…

– Tu parles trop, Marco.

Ace sursauta en entendant la voix de Law, et le dévisagea, un brin effaré. Il se tenait en retrait, adossé contre le mur, le visage fermé mais qui ne laissait pas entrapercevoir de colère. Il paraissait calme, mais il avait appris à se méfier des sautes d'humeur du brun.

– Tu es trop discret pour ton propre bien, Law.

Les deux Natifs se jaugèrent un moment du regard, silencieusement. Ace n'osait pas intervenir, et ignorait comment la situation tournerait. Le commandant de la première unité l'avait prévenu que le Ro'an risquait de ne pas apprécier les confidences qu'il lui faisait, alors il jugeait plus prudent de se taire. Il ne voulait pas envenimer les évènements.

Law finit par soupirer et s'alluma une cigarette sans bouger de sa position. Comme à chaque fois après avoir tiré une première bouffée, ses traits semblèrent plus détendus.

 _Oh._ Ses pensées s'étaient figées à ce constat alors les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquaient doucement. La cigarette répondait toujours à l'appel lorsqu'une conversation à demi-mots se profilait. Toutes les fois où le brun avait abordé des sujets peu évidents, comme ceux renvoyant à sa famille, ou à sa réelle identité, il fumait. Ce rouleau de tabac séché l'aidait à se détendre et lui permettait de rester calme en toute circonstance, même si les questions posées le dérangeaient, ou se révélaient potentiellement compromettantes.

Sans elle, ses nerfs reprenaient le dessus, et il risquait de se trahir. Sans elle, il se dévoilait sans le moindre apparat, alors il prenait soin à ce que cela n'arrive pas.

Dans le cas présent, il savait que la conversation n'était pas à son avantage, alors il avait pris les devants. Avait-il quelque chose en tête ? Même Marco n'avait pas l'air de le savoir.

– Depuis quand tu es là, Law ? l'interrogea Ace.

Il tenait à savoir ce qu'il avait entendu, ce qu'il pouvait se permettre. Il savait que la moindre question sur Luffy clôturerait sûrement leur échange, alors il devait se contenir. De plus, il voulait d'abord fouiller une nouvelle fois ses souvenirs avant de revenir à l'assaut. Il avait cette certitude que quelque chose lui échappait.

– Suffisamment longtemps pour savoir de quoi vous parliez.

Il hocha la tête lentement, peu enthousiaste de cette réponse. Il aurait préféré une affirmation précise, mais le Ro'an sembla enclin à lui donner plus de détails car il poursuivit de lui-même.

– Tu veux savoir pourquoi Joker m'a recueilli ? C'est une question à laquelle il n'a jamais donné d'explication. Peut-être parce qu'il savait qui j'étais, peut-être parce qu'il a eu pitié du gamin que j'étais, perdu dans la neige.

Il le dévisagea, tant surpris par cette honnêteté à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas qu'à cette amertume qu'il percevait également. Il jeta un œil à Marco, mais il était tout aussi surpris que lui. Law s'aventurait hors de ses sentiers battus habituels.

– Tu as d'autres questions, Ace, tant qu'on y est ? poursuivit-il, agacé.

Malgré la cigarette, le calme n'était pas au rendez-vous. Il soutint son regard d'acier, et même si la prudence l'incitait à se taire, il ne résista pas à cette proposition si gracieusement offerte.

– Si tu t'entendais bien avec Joker, pourquoi ce n'est plus le cas maintenant ?

Le blond le fixa aussitôt, lui reprochant silencieusement son audace déplacée, mais il n'en tint pas compte. La réaction du Ro'an captait toute son attention. Il ne bougeait pas, et ses yeux échappaient à l'emprise du tabac. Il ne parvenait cependant pas à identifier toutes les émotions qui les traversaient, mais le cocktail était explosif. Désarroi, incompréhension, doute, colère, rage, et tant d'autres qu'il ne saisissait pas. Il comprenait pourquoi Marco l'avait averti que ce sujet était tabou.

Le silence s'étendit sur de longues minutes. La cigarette se consumait sans qu'il ne fume, et la cendre tombait au sol. À aucun moment il n'avait pensé que sa demande génèrerait un tel tumulte dans les pensées du brun.

Law finit par rompre le contact visuel et se détacha de sa position, écrasant son mégot dans le premier cendrier à portée de main. Puis il attrapa un sac contenant plusieurs dossiers et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il adressa alors un regard à son coéquipier.

– Je vais voir l'autre tache.

Et sans accorder la moindre attention supplémentaire à Ace, il quitta la planque après un hochement de tête entendu de la part de Marco.

Ace papillonna un moment avant de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il avait l'impression d'avoir manqué un évènement important, ou de s'être brusquement endormi puis réveillé une fois sûr qu'il ne comprendrait plus rien à ce qui l'entourait.

Law l'avait superbement ignoré. La signification de sa réaction lui échappait complètement. Il ne parvenait pas à la cerner, même à l'envisager. Seul le flou régnait dans son esprit. Tout lui indiquait qu'il était passé à côté de quelque chose de crucial.

– Tu ne pensais pas sérieusement qu'il allait te répondre ?

Il releva la tête, observant Marco sans le voir réellement, toujours un peu hébété. Cette absence de réponse le laissait perplexe. Après cet intense échange de regard, Law avait balayé la question d'un revers de main et l'avait ignoré. Habituellement, il lui aurait simplement rétorqué un peu sèchement que cela ne le regardait pas. Pourquoi un tel changement ? Quel détail ne voyait-il pas ?

Il détestait faire des hypothèses, il se trompait à chaque fois. Sabo était bien meilleur que lui à ce jeu. Cependant, s'il voulait comprendre, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait analyser les faits, se référer à leurs conversations passées, et en tirer des suppositions, à défaut de conclusions.

Il avait poussé le brun hors de ses habitudes. Sa demande ne l'avait pas seulement dérangé, il en avait l'intime conviction. Il avait déjà pu soulever des points gênants, et Law ne s'était jamais soucié de l'envoyer paître ailleurs. Le problème ne venait donc pas de là.

Son esprit chauffait, retournant dans tous les sens possibles les pièces du puzzle afin de les assembler entre elles. Sans succès. Ce qu'il envisageait lui paraissait invraisemblable, voire illogique. L'essentiel continuait de glisser entre les doigts.

– Te torturer l'esprit ne va pas changer grand-chose, tu sais ?

Il dévisagea son ami comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination. La réponse se trouvait sous son nez depuis le début, et il était passé à côté.

Sa relation avec l'Empereur était taboue parce que lui-même ignorait où il en était, et les derniers évènements ne devaient pas l'aider à y voir plus clair. Malgré le chantage, Joker l'avait laissé partir, ce qui relevait plutôt de l'exceptionnel, étant donné sa réputation. Il ne tolérait aucun départ et pourtant, Law était toujours en vie. Il devinait aisément que le brun ne parvenait plus à définir ce qui le reliait à son ancien supérieur. Ce qui avait entaché leur entente se confrontait à des faits plus positifs qui contrastaient sévèrement.

Il n'avait aucune certitude sur la véracité de son hypothèse, mais elle lui semblait tenir debout. Trop d'éléments lui manquaient pour qu'il parvienne à faire quelque chose de potable, et qui serait de toute façon erroné de a à z. Il avait beau se sentir à chaque fois convaincu des suppositions qu'il établissait, elles n'étaient que très rarement fondées.

– Tu es un cas, Ace.

Cette fois-ci, il s'extirpa pleinement de ses réflexions, et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Il préféra penser à autre chose ; il avait besoin d'être au calme et seul pour pouvoir poursuivre l'élaboration de ses théories. Avec un peu de chance, et avec ce qu'il avait récemment appris, il parviendrait à découvrir de nouveaux éléments pour élucider la mort de son frère.

– On ne change pas du jour au lendemain, Marco.

– Malheureusement. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête entre toi et Law.

– Il est parti où d'ailleurs ?

– A ton avis ? Il n'y a qu'une personne qu'il peut appeler « l'autre tache ».

La connexion ne se fit pas immédiatement dans son esprit, mais il rit légèrement en comprenant l'allusion. L'inimitié entre le Ro'an et Smoker était de toute évidence toujours d'actualité. Un miracle devait être à l'œuvre pour qu'ils puissent toujours se voir sans s'étriper. Un jour, il en était sûr, il ne faudrait pas s'étonner qu'ils en soient venus aux mains pour régler leurs comptes.

* * *

.

.

 _Baby 5 n'aurait techniquement pas dû apparaître ici, mais c'est une idée qui m'est venue comme ça et j'ai adoré développer les relations au sein de la Family. Naturellement, de nouvelles questions sont soulevées, mais tout finira bien par trouver une réponse en temps et en heure :)_

 _Autrement, au programme du chapitre 4 ! On continue de suivre notre trio quelque peu bancal et d'autres personnages font également parler d'eux. Le début de ce tome permet en effet de revoir différents personnages et de savoir également ce qu'ils sont devenus pendant ces quelques semaines._

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu, et n'oubliez pas que la review est toujours bénéfique à l'auteur !_

 _See ya !_


	5. Les morts du passé

_Hey à tous !_

 _Ce chapitre fut assez éprouvant à écrire, mais je ne pense pas que ça se ressente à la lecture parce que c'est notamment dû à des éléments qui ne sont pas encore apparus. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre malgré tout, parce que j'adore développer la relation entre Law et Marco, avec l'ombre de Joker autour d'eux._

 _Autrement, un nouveau merci_ _à_ _ **Illheart**_ _pour sa review !_

 _Sans plus attendre,_

 _Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Les morts du passé**

.

.

.

.

 _– Marco ?_

 _Il releva lentement la tête de ses rapports, prenant soin de glisser à l'intérieur un marque-page pour ne pas perdre le fil de sa lecture. Assis en face de lui, Law le fixait doucement, son chat blanc ronronnant sur ses genoux. Il serrait dans ses mains sa tasse de chocolat chaud que Shakky lui avait préparée, soufflant parfois dessus pour la refroidir._

 _Il lui sourit, l'incitant silencieusement à continuer. Même s'il devait lire rapidement ces comptes rendus mafieux, il avait toujours du temps à accorder au plus jeune. Il respectait sa promesse faite à la tenancière, il veillait sur lui. Au fil des semaines, il s'était même mis à le considérer comme un petit frère qu'il devait protéger._

 _Depuis qu'il avait été affecté à Roanapura, rencontrer Law était devenu beaucoup plus facile pour lui. La distance ne les séparait plus. Il venait presque chaque jour au Bar de l'Arnaque, se faufilant derrière le comptoir comme si de rien n'était. Il avait parfois l'impression de faire partie du décor, de ce cercle intime de Shakky. En dehors de ses employés, personne d'autre ne se trouvait avec eux. Ils oubliaient alors le brouhaha ambiant et les concours de boissons des poivrots. Il ne prenait même plus la peine d'observer la salle pour guetter les actions des mafieux. Il pouvait compter sur l'œil affûté de Shakky qui lui raconterait tout en détail, et même sur son cadet qui ne ratait jamais la bonne occasion pour engranger des informations._

– _Qu'est-ce que tu sais des Moires ?_

 _– Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ces légendes ?_

 _Law but un peu de son chocolat chaud et jeta quelques regards rapides autour de lui. Il hésitait, de peur que quelqu'un l'entende._

 _Marco ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi, et prit les devants._

 _– C'est lui qui t'en a parlé ?_

 _Le regard entendu qu'ils échangèrent leur permit d'être sur la même longueur d'ondes. Personne ne connaissait les liens qui existaient entre l'adolescent et Joker, alors ils entretenaient soigneusement ce secret. Même s'il haïssait l'Empereur pour beaucoup de choses, il ne pouvait nier sa prudence et toute l'attention qu'il portait à Law. Il prenait soin de ne pas l'exposer aux ennemis de leur réseau, et il veillait sur lui comme sur son propre enfant._

 _L'accepter avait été difficile pour Marco car cela contrastait avec tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre à son sujet. Cependant, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence à force d'écouter le plus jeune lui raconter ses journées avec le mafieux._

 _– Oui. Tu peux me raconter ?_

 _Il acquiesça aussitôt. Il appréciait toujours de partager ses connaissances avec Law et de sentir son regard attentif ou émerveillé fixé droit sur lui. Souvent, il apercevait sur le côté Shakky qui souriait doucement en les observant ainsi._

 _– Les trois Moires maîtrisent le destin de toute personne. À la naissance, Clotho tisse le fil de vie que Lachésis déroule. Tant qu'elle le déroule, chacun profite des joies de la vie mais lorsqu'Atropos, la troisième et dernière Moire, coupe ce fil, la mort frappe de plein fouet la personne. Elles sont les divinités de la destinée, et viennent de temps anciens et oubliés. Certaines prétendent même que le fil tissé par Clotho contient les évènements de l'existence de chacun._

 _– Alors elles ont un droit de vie et de mort ?_

 _– Personne ne sait vraiment. Seule Atropos peut couper le fil, mais le fait-elle au gré de son envie ? Le fait-elle selon certains signes ? Selon les actes de la personne ? Tout le monde l'ignore._

 _L'adolescent parut alors songeur et se plongea dans ses pensées, amusant Marco. Ce mythe se racontait souvent dans les villages, mais il perdait de son importance dans les villes majeures de la région. Les habitants préféraient croire avoir les pleins pouvoirs sur leur vie, sans qu'aucune divinité ne puisse intervenir._

 _– Il y a aussi une autre légende à leurs propos, reprit-il. On raconte qu'elles accordent parfois leur nom à des mortels._

 _– Elles accordent leur nom ?_

 _– Oui. Elles octroient une bénédiction à un mortel qui excelle dans un domaine similaire à celui de la Moire. Par exemple, quelqu'un qui serait surnommé Atropos serait forcément un tueur réputé. Si une telle chose se produisait, cela signifierait que la Moire aurait accepté que cette personne agisse en son nom._

 _À sa connaissance, pareil évènement relevait de la légende. Personne n'avait jadis porté le nom de l'une de ces trois divinités, ou toute trace avait été effacée des archives._

 _– Et les autres, Clotho et Lachésis ? Quels seraient leur domaine associé ?_

 _– Clotho tisse le fil de la vie, alors ce serait le milieu de l'information. Elle crée la vie de chaque individu, de la même manière qu'un informateur recompose petit à petit le passé des personnes sur lesquelles il enquête. Quant à Lachésis… Elle déroule le fil, alors elle voit tout. Elle met à nu l'individu. Ça se rapproche aussi de l'information, mais différemment de Clotho. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_

 _Il doutait de la clarté de ses propos, car il ne s'était jamais vraiment penché sur la question. Peut-être se trompait-il. Il pouvait tout à fait mal différencier les actions des deux Moires. Les mythes laissaient place à l'interprétation personnelle, nul ne détenait la vérité._

 _Pourtant, Law acquiesça lentement, pensif. Il buvait son chocolat chaud, le regard perdu dans le vide. À quoi songeait-il ? Même si le secret n'existait pas entre eux, le plus jeune conservait parfois le silence. Il savait qu'il ne lui parlait pas de tout. Il omettait souvent de lui parler de Joker, car il avait deviné qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible pour Marco._

 _Un sourire contrit apparut malgré lui sur ses lèvres. L'adolescent se montrait trop perspicace pour son propre bien. Il comprenait rapidement les sous-entendus et les liens cachés, et cela finirait par lui porter préjudice. Un jour, une personne échapperait à ses hypothèses, et il ne parviendrait pas à envisager correctement ses actions. Il ne le souhaitait pas, naturellement, mais il craignait l'arrivée d'un tel moment. Il ignorait quelles en seraient les conséquences, les circonstances._

 _– Pourquoi il t'en a parlé ?_

 _Abandonnant son observation du vide, le regard de Law se fixa sur lui, mêlant intérêt et hésitation._

 _– Ça ne te dérange pas de parler de lui ?_

 _Il retint un rire gêné, et tapota nerveusement le comptoir. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il éradiquerait Joker de son existence. Trop de morts jalonnaient le sillage de l'Empereur, et il ne pouvait pas oublier, même s'il n'avait pas participé au Cercueil d'acier froid. Fisher Tiger et ses parents l'en avaient écarté à cause de son jeune âge, et il avait ainsi survécu, au détriment de sa famille et de ses proches. Seuls les enfants avaient été épargnés, et ceux dont l'implication demeurait secrète, comme Shakky._

 _À quoi jouait exactement Joker ? Il n'ignorait pas le nom des Trafalgar, alors pourquoi avait-il pris sous son aile leur fils ? Quelle sombre machination prévoyait-il encore ? Ne pas savoir l'angoissait, car il redoutait ce qui pourrait arriver à l'adolescent. Il refusait qu'il pâtisse des actions du Natif._

 _Cependant, rien de tragique ne se profilait, malgré les années qui s'écoulaient. Du peu que Law lui racontait, le mafieux prenait soin de lui sans arrière-pensée. Il ne lui demandait rien, si ce n'était des informations anodines. Il se renseignait parfois sur ses journées au Bar de l'Arnaque, et ne s'opposait pas à ce qu'il continue de fréquenter Shakky. Au contraire, il lui disait même de faire attention sur le chemin._

 _À chaque fois, Marco voyait ses convictions s'ébranler. Il haïssait l'Empereur mais indirectement, il se confrontait à une toute autre facette de sa personnalité, un aspect inconnu. Le doute l'envahissait, et il cherchait à découvrir quelle était la meilleure solution._

 _Il en avait déjà parlé avec Shakky, mais elle avait tranché la question dès les premiers jours. Tant qu'il ne ferait rien qui pût nuire à Law, elle laisserait Joker tranquille. Elle ne s'interposerait pas. Il savait pourtant qu'elle n'avait jamais abandonné le Cercueil d'acier froid, et s'il renaissait, elle reprendrait la lutte contre le Natif sans sourciller, qu'importe sa bienveillance envers le plus jeune. Il ignorait quelles motivations habitaient la tenancière, mais elles semblaient s'ancrer dans un passé lointain._

 _– Il veille sur toi, Law, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Alors si tu veux me parler de lui, n'hésite pas._

 _L'adolescent l'observa un instant avant d'hocher la tête. La confiance qui existait entre eux lui permettait de ne pas douter. Il jeta encore quelques coups d'œil vers les tables des clients du bar avant de se lancer._

– _Je ne suis pas sûr, il n'a rien dit clairement. Mais je crois qu'il a des… ambitions._

– _Des ambitions ? Pour toi, tu penses ?_

 _Le nez plongé dans sa tasse, se soustrayant à son regard, Law acquiesça._

 _– Il parle parfois qu'il aimerait me donner un rôle plus important._

 _Shakky avait un jour soulevé cette éventualité avec Marco. La famille de Joker était avant tout sa famille mafieuse, alors ils avaient envisagé qu'il puisse vouloir l'intégrer dans son réseau. Pour l'instant, le plus jeune se contentait de graviter autour, de s'imprégner de cet univers dont il connaissait déjà beaucoup._

 _– Ça mettra fin à ta neutralité, tu en as conscience ? Tu seras officiellement membre de sa mafia, une cible potentielle, surtout si ses ennemis apprennent votre lien privilégié._

 _– Non. Il a dit qu'il y avait un autre moyen, mais il ne m'a pas expliqué comment il comptait faire._

 _– Mais tu as une idée sur la question, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _À force de discuter avec l'adolescent, il avait compris que la plupart des actions de Joker ne relevait pas du hasard et nourrissait des objectifs particuliers. Il se montrait souvent joueur avec Law et lui parlait par sous-entendus, car il préférait qu'il comprenne par lui-même. S'il n'avait pas fourni d'explications sur ses projets, alors il estimait avoir laissé suffisamment d'indices pour que la réponse apparaisse._

 _– Il a parlé des Moires juste après, dévoila l'enfant à voix basse, alors il doit y avoir un lien._

 _Marco ne répondit rien immédiatement. Il assimilait lentement l'information, prenant également en considération les conséquences d'une telle évolution. Si Law prenait le nom d'une Moire, son anonymat serait préservé et il ne serait jamais menacé par des représailles ennemies. Il resterait hors de portée, insaisissable. Inconsciemment, il serra le poing, agacé par l'Empereur qui continuait d'agir sans logique. Il ne comprenait pas la nature exacte de leur relation, ce qu'il recherchait exactement à travers l'adolescent._

 _– Tu crois qu'il envisage de tirer profit de la légende ?_

 _– Il n'aurait pas parlé des Moires autrement. Il n'aurait pas non plus dit qu'il aimait bien Lachésis._

 _Sa colère se renforça, bien qu'elle n'eût aucun sens. Contrairement à Clotho ou à Atropos, l'action de Lachésis ne se trouvait pas sur le terrain. Il n'aurait même pas besoin de quitter Roanapura. Il se chargerait très sûrement des interrogatoires pour mettre à nu les ennemis dont il déroulerait le fil de vie._

 _De toute évidence, Joker prenait un soin tout particulier à ne pas jeter le plus jeune dans des situations périlleuses. Pourquoi toute cette bienveillance, alors que cela ne lui correspondait pas ? Même si tout convergeait en ce sens, Marco ne parvenait tout simplement pas à imaginer que le mafieux puisse réellement se comporter ainsi._

 _Il soupira longuement pour récupérer son calme. S'énerver ne servirait à rien, et inquiéterait inutilement Law._

 _– Toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

 _L'adolescent reposa sa tasse vide sur le comptoir et haussa les épaules. Distraitement, ses mains se glissèrent dans le pelage blanc de son chat pour le caresser._

 _– Je… je n'arrive pas à me décider._

 _– Tu en as parlé avec Shakky ?_

 _– Oui. Elle respectera ma décision quoi qu'il arrive._

Elle a donc décidé de ne pas interférer _, nota-t-il dans un coin de sa tête. Tous deux ne pouvaient pas nier la relation qui liait Joker et Law, et il leur semblait inapproprié de chercher à s'y opposer. De plus, ils estimaient que leur protégé était encore trop jeune pour comprendre toutes les conséquences qui avaient découlé du Cercueil d'acier froid. Il ignorait toujours les actes de l'Empereur, et Marco se demandait souvent si c'était la bonne solution._

 _– Pourquoi tu refuserais cette offre, Law ?_

 _– Tu n'aimes pas Joker. Shakky non plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement, mais je le vois bien._

 _– Donc tu ne veux pas nous contrarier ?_

 _– Oui… Shakky a dit qu'elle respecterait ma décision, mais je sais qu'elle préfèrerait que je m'abstienne._

 _– Tu dois agir pour toi, Law. Ce que tu choisis ne plaira jamais à tout le monde, alors fais ce qui te convient. Shakky respectera ta décision. Ceux ne sont pas des paroles en l'air pour se donner bonne figure, elle le fera réellement. Et ça vaut aussi pour moi. Je continuerai d'être là pour toi, même si on appartient par la suite à des réseaux différents._

 _L'adolescent le savait probablement déjà, mais il tenait à éviter toute méprise. Énoncer les choses clairement empêcherait un quiproquo d'arriver et de nuire à leur confiance ou à leur relation._

 _– Tu sais, mes parents n'ont jamais été très enthousiastes à l'idée de que je rejoigne le réseau de Barbe Blanche. Ils auraient préféré que je reste dans la légalité, mais je ne les ai pas écoutés. Je ne voulais pas mener une vie qu'on aurait choisie à ma place. Tu comprends ?_

 _Law n'avait pas à vivre dans le passé. Ses parents l'avaient toujours laissé en dehors des manigances du Cercueil d'acier froid pour le préserver. Il n'avait pas à en subir les conséquences. S'il désirait rejoindre la mafia de Joker, Marco l'accepterait et le soutiendrait. Il l'admettait difficilement, mais il préférait le savoir en paix avec l'Empereur plutôt que pris au piège dans un éternel cycle de vengeance._

 _Peut-être que Joker l'avait également compris. Même après avoir entendu le nom des Trafalgar, il avait fait fi du passé dont l'enfant ignorait tout, dont il n'était pas responsable. Peut-être qu'il ne préparait aucun plan retors et qu'il appréciait réellement Law. S'il prévoyait de lui octroyer le nom d'une Moire, cela renforçait cette importance qu'il lui accordait. Il lui offrait une place de choix à ses côtés, une place qui, habituellement, se méritait par la confiance, le talent, les efforts et la loyauté._

 _– Si tu veux accepter, reprit-il avec un sourire doux, fais-le. Ne te soucie pas de notre réaction, fais comme tu le sens. C'est tout ce qui compte._

 _Cette fois-ci, Law acquiesça avec conviction et avait plongé son regard droit dans le sien._

 _– Je dois encore y réfléchir un peu, en parler avec lui aussi. Mais merci._

 _Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en guise de réponse, déclenchant un rire suivi rapidement d'un miaulement. Bepo avait sauté à terre, peu satisfait d'être ainsi dérangé._

 _– Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais là pour t'écouter et pour t'aider._

 _– Rien ne t'y oblige, alors merci. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis là-dessus._

 _Il soupira, amusé, et observa l'adolescent se lever du tabouret. Il jeta un bref regard par la fenêtre._

 _– Tu dois y aller ?_

 _– Il m'a demandé de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Il a prévu quelque chose, je crois. Il ne m'a pas rien dit, mais ça se voyait._

 _– Tu me raconteras demain ?_

 _Le plus jeune lui sourit et caressa une dernière fois son chat. Il ne l'avait jamais emmené avec lui chez Joker, mais Bepo ne protestait pas. Il se contentait d'attendre sur le comptoir son retour._

 _– On se voit demain alors._

 _Il le salua, et après avoir échangé quelques mots et une étreinte avec Shakky, Law disparut dans les rues de Roanapura._

– Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ?

Marco ouvrit péniblement les yeux, agressé par la lumière qui filtrait entre les volets. Lentement, il se redressa sur sa chaise, et passa une main sur son visage. Son esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil peinait à reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il ne se rappelait même pas s'être endormi, mais les souvenirs lui revenaient progressivement au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait l'état du bureau auquel il était installé. Des dossiers ouverts s'étalaient un peu partout, et une feuille sur sa droite était noircie d'encre. Il notait tous les petits détails qui pouvaient leur être utiles, esquissait déjà quelques ébauches de plans. Il avait recherché des informations afin de trouver une solution rapidement, avant que la situation ne dégénère totalement. Avec la Marine à leurs trousses, la moindre erreur causerait leur échec, et il refusait de perdre Law. Sacrifier leurs objectifs ne lui poserait aucun problème si cela lui permettait de sauver son ami. Trop de morts jalonnaient déjà leur passé alors ils devaient survivre, tous les deux, qu'importent les conséquences.

Cependant, la fatigue l'avait emporté et il s'était écroulé, n'achevant pas sa quête de renseignements. Il avait sous-estimé son manque de sommeil, mais cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Ces derniers jours, il passait les trois quarts de ses nuits à veiller sur le brun, s'assurant qu'il se repose bien et qu'il ne cherche pas à s'esquiver. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il pouvait se montrer capable d'enchaîner les nuits blanches afin d'éviter de laisser, même temporairement, le contrôle à son inconscient. Il préférait donc sacrifier son propre repos.

– Sérieusement, tu dormais vraiment ?

Quelque peu décontenancé d'entendre la voix d'Ace, il se retourna vers lui avant de se rappeler que sa présence était tout à fait normale. Il n'hallucinait pas. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, s'interrogeant sur l'air contrarié de son ancien coéquipier. Il acquiesça vaguement.

– Désolé, tu disais ?

Le mafieux soupira brièvement, puis consentit à reprendre.

– Je te demandais si tout irait bien.

– À quel sujet ?

Ace sembla hésiter un instant, comme si, finalement, l'envie de tenir cette conversation l'avait abandonné.

– Au sujet de Law. C'est prudent de le laisser seul en plein territoire de Teach avec sa jambe ?

Marco l'observa longuement sans lui fournir la moindre réponse. Peut-être en effet aurait-il dû le retenir, lui demander d'attendre un peu avant de rencontrer Smoker. Dans son état, leur conversation risquait de tourner au vinaigre en moins d'une minute. Il aurait dû l'en empêcher, mais il avait lu dans les yeux de son ami son besoin de prendre l'air, de s'éloigner de la source de son trouble, qu'importent les dangers encourus. Il s'était alors refusé de le priver de cette distance qu'il cherchait.

Cependant, qu'Ace l'interroge sur ce sujet le laissait perplexe. Cette demande anodine prenait un tout autre sens avec lui, et il tenait à en savoir davantage. Il plongea alors son regard dans le sien, essayant de le sonder.

– Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

– Non. Mais je ne compte pas le lâcher tant qu'il ne m'aura pas dit la vérité.

Il soupira, exaspéré. Leurs discussions revenaient toujours au même point, à cette même question qui demeurait en suspens. Pourquoi Law avait-il tué Luffy ? Ils aboutissaient toujours dans un cul-de-sac. La réponse demeurait cachée, introuvable. Ses détenteurs la préservaient ardemment. Il ne ferait rien qui contrarierait son ami. Il savait avoir déjà franchi la limite, simplement pour éviter un coup en traître, mais il ne continuerait pas davantage sur cette voie.

Sans le lâcher des yeux, il adopta alors un nouvel angle d'attaque.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu feras une fois que tu sauras la vérité, Ace ? Tu vas chercher à le tuer, encore ?

Le mafieux ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il se tut aussitôt, détournant même le regard. _Il ne sait pas_ , comprit immédiatement Marco. Il le connaissait suffisamment bien pour interpréter de façon vraisemblable ses réactions. Mais pourquoi ce doute ? Ace n'avait jamais été une personne qui hésitait. Il avançait toujours avec détermination, sans jeter un œil derrière lui. Souvent, il réfléchissait après avoir agi.

– … Je n'sais pas. Peut-être. C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire après tout. Mais le tuer signifie faire de toi mon ennemi, et possiblement devoir te tuer aussi.

Il hocha lentement la tête, confirmant ses dires. Ace avait intégré la menace qu'il représentait et ne la sous-estimait pas. Cependant, un élément ne cadrait pas avec le reste. Il ne parvenait pas à le cerner correctement. La vengeance de son frère avait guidé sans relâche ces quatre années. Pourquoi sa volonté inébranlable faiblissait-elle maintenant ? Il retint un soupir, et songea finalement que beaucoup de personnes se montraient difficilement capables d'abattre jusqu'à leurs propres amis afin d'atteindre leurs objectifs. Étant prêt à tout sacrifier pour protéger Law, il oubliait souvent ce détail.

– Tu fais ce que tu veux, Ace, mais assumes-en les conséquences. Surtout que je ne serai pas ton seul ennemi.

Il ne comptait pas le supplier d'abandonner ses projets de vengeance, ou même l'en dissuader. Il lui exposait simplement les faits, et l'avertissait de ce qu'il risquait. Il refusait de lui mentir et de se jouer de lui. De plus, quelle crédibilité avait-il à proférer de tels conseils alors qu'il menait en parallèle le Cercueil d'acier froid ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas s'afficher dans ce rôle censé le guider vers la voie de la raison.

Ses propos avaient toutefois suscité un certain étonnement chez le mafieux qui ne percevait pas ce qu'il sous-entendait. Il consentit donc à éclairer sa lanterne.

– Tuer Law, c'est abattre Lachésis. C'est s'en prendre à la précieuse Family de Joker. Si tu le tues, et que Joker te trouve avant moi, tu te condamnes à un sort pire que la mort.

Il marqua une brève pause avant de poursuivre ses explications.

– Law a toujours été très proche de Joker, il pouvait même se permettre des choses que nul autre ne faisait. Il est le seul à avoir pu quitter le réseau sans mourir dans l'heure. Alors franchement Ace, le jour où tu décides de le tuer, quitte immédiatement la région, change d'identité, et ne reviens jamais. Autrement, tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivant.

Il préférait ne pas lui cacher la vérité, quitte à lui asséner les faits un peu brutalement. Joker estimait sûrement être le seul à disposer du droit de vie et de mort sur Law. Celui qui oserait s'arroger cette prérogative subirait les foudres de sa colère et regretterait amèrement son acte. Malgré tout ce que Marco pouvait lui reprocher, l'Empereur avait toujours protégé son ami, l'empêchant de se retrouver dans des situations périlleuses. Ses craintes de plans retors ne s'étaient jamais avérées. Et même avec l'implication connue du brun dans l'actuelle guerre mafieuse, aucun ordre d'exécution n'était paru.

– Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr, Marco ?

Ace ne le croyait pas. Il se méfiait, songeait peut-être à une tentative pour le détourner de ses envies vengeresses.

– Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui est arrivé à une personne qui a osé s'en prendre à Law.

Il s'agissait pourtant d'une affaire mineure, sans réelles conséquences apparentes. À cause de son anonymat, Law apparaissait aux yeux de tous comme un simple civil qui fréquentait certes avec assiduité le Bar de l'Arnaque. Quelques rumeurs l'associaient parfois à la famille de Shakky, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il se trouvait à chaque fois derrière le comptoir, mais personne n'imaginait qu'il puisse être en réalité un mafieux craint et réputé.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

Il observa un instant Ace qui, malgré sa détermination, ne semblait pas très à l'aise. S'il valait mieux ne pas connaître le sort d'une personne qui avait seulement agressé Law, qu'en serait-il pour son assassin ?

– Law s'est trouvé au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit. Il a interrompu une transaction criminelle, et le mafieux a voulu acheter son silence par la violence. Il ne pensait pas que s'en prendre à un civil, et à un adolescent de surcroît, serait un problème pour lui. Joker l'a cependant appris, et on a retrouvé son cadavre six mois plus tard.

La lenteur d'action du Natif l'avait surpris, et il s'était renseigné auprès du plus jeune pour en savoir plus. _« Il a été oublié dans une cellule »_ fut l'explication qu'il lui donna. Joker n'avait mis que quelques heures pour attraper l'agresseur, puis l'avait laissé pourrir dans une geôle avant de se débarrasser de lui des mois plus tard.

– Et non, je ne te raconterai pas ce que ce type a subi, devança-t-il la question d'Ace. J'ai préféré m'abstenir de savoir.

Ce criminel avait payé, et cela lui avait suffi, comme à Shakky. La tenancière se serait elle-même chargée de son compte si Joker n'était pas intervenu. Ses anciennes habitudes en tant que l'une des Trois Rois ne disparaissaient pas, même avec le temps. Malgré le sourire qu'elle arborait la plupart du temps, elle avait la rancune tenace et ne prenait jamais de gants avec ceux qui lui cherchaient des noises.

– Tu crois vraiment que disparaître sera suffisant, Marco ?

La question lui tira un rire amer.

– Honnêtement ? Non. Joker ne te lâchera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas la certitude de ta mort.

Il ne le laisserait pas filer non plus. Tout comme Ace ne pardonnait pas la mort de Luffy, il ne pardonnerait pas celle de Law. Il soupira brièvement. Il détestait ce cycle de vengeance. Une fois le doigt pris dans l'engrenage, il était impossible de le retirer. Il avait échoué à en préserver le plus jeune. Comment aurait-il pu prévoir après tout l'arrivée de Wiper ? À aucun moment il n'avait songé que la lignée des Hesfaer se manifesterait pour reprendre le flambeau.

Il appréciait Wiper, là n'était pas le problème. Il lui accordait toute sa confiance, mais sans lui, le Cercueil d'acier froid serait resté à l'état de souvenir. Law n'aurait jamais eu connaissance de ce sombre passé, sa relation avec Joker n'en aurait pas été affectée. Il savait pourtant que lui cacher ces informations était purement égoïste de sa part. Son ami le lui avait d'ailleurs reproché, lui en avait voulu, mais il ne regrettait rien. S'il avait pu, s'il en avait eu l'occasion, il aurait empêché Wiper de lui révéler quoi que ce soit.

Il chassa de son esprit ses souvenirs. Réfléchir à ce qui aurait pu se passer se révéler toujours profondément inutile, alors il ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet. Il se reconcentra plutôt sur son ancien coéquipier qui hésitait sur la marche à suivre.

– Je te le répète, Ace. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Je ne chercherai pas à te dissuader de quoi que ce soit, même si, bien sûr, je préfèrerais que tu abandonnes ta vengeance. Je te préviens seulement des risques que tu encoures.

Le mafieux acquiesça lentement, pris dans ses réflexions, mais le doute marquait ses traits. Les conséquences ne l'effrayaient pas, mais quelque chose le retenait de passer à l'acte une fois la vérité découverte.

– Je… J'ai fait une promesse à Luffy. Celle de ne jamais chercher vengeance si cela pâtissait à l'un de nos proches. Si je tue Law, je brise cette promesse parce que toi, tu en pâtiras.

 _Depuis quand tu te montrais aussi prévoyant, Luffy ?_ Il remerciait intérieurement son ami. Ce serment se révélait salvateur car il créait l'hésitation chez Ace. Respecter la mémoire de son frère importait bien plus à ses yeux que se venger, même s'il ne parvenait pas à se décider sur la marche à suivre. D'une certaine façon, Marco se sentait soulagé d'un poids.

– Ace. Je ne te dirai pas quel chemin tu dois suivre, parce que je ne peux pas décider à ta place, mais sois assuré de faire quelque chose que tu ne regretteras pas.

 _Et je sais que tu regretteras de briser cette promesse._ La culpabilité le rongerait aussitôt, et s'il tuait Law avant de connaître la vérité, l'apprendre le dévasterait sans doute.

– Je sais. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse davantage.

La soudaine détermination du commandant l'interpella, et il fut aussi intrigué par ce sérieux affiché sur son visage. L'hésitation s'était volatilisée, même s'il restait plongé dans ses pensées.

Marco décida de le laisser tranquille pour l'instant, estimant qu'il n'obtiendrait sûrement pas de réponse s'il l'interrogeait. Il reporta donc son attention sur les nombreux dossiers étalés sur le bureau, et parcourut rapidement les notes de sa feuille pour s'en souvenir. S'emparant d'un crayon, il griffonna quelques mots supplémentaires avant d'analyser les autres informations éparpillées dans tous ces documents amassés durant ces derniers jours.

Beaucoup n'étaient que des rapports sans intérêt pour leurs plans. Il n'apprenait rien d'intéressant et stagner dans sa quête de renseignements l'agaçait plutôt. La plupart des données qu'il relevait mécaniquement ne les aiderait pas, même en les recoupant avec d'autres. Rien n'y faisait. Qu'importe le temps qui s'écoulait et ses efforts, l'ombre d'une stratégie refusait de se dessiner sous ses yeux.

– Marco.

– Hm ?

Il ne daigna pas relever la tête, restant le nez dans ses dossiers.

– Qu'est-ce que ça t'évoque, un cercueil froid ?

Il manqua de s'étouffer tandis qu'il se figeait. Instinctivement, il guetta du coin de l'œil l'arme la plus proche, au cas où. Arborant un masque impassible, bien qu'il fût prêt à attaquer s'il le fallait, il se retourna progressivement.

Ace ne pouvait pas être au courant. Personne ne connaissait le Cercueil d'acier froid hormis les principaux concernés. Il s'agissait avant tout d'une affaire liée aux Natifs, et le secret avait été le mot d'ordre. Pourtant, le mafieux n'aurait même pas dû connaître ce nom.

Il essaya de rationaliser le flot de ses pensées. Même si Ace ne lui avait donné qu'une partie du nom, il devinait que cette question était loin d'être anodine. L'observant avec minutie, sondant ses yeux, il perçut une certaine incompréhension mêlé à de l'étonnement, mais rien qui pût s'avérer dangereux.

– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Il devait rester naturel, ne rien laisser paraître, tout en essayant d'en apprendre le plus possible. Le commandant parut hésiter un instant avant de se jeter à l'eau.

– Joker m'a posé la même question lorsque je l'ai rencontré, quand j'étais enfermé. Je n'ai pas compris de quoi il parlait au début, et il est parti sans me donner la moindre explication. Je me suis dit que tu en savais peut-être davantage.

La tension se relâcha d'un coup, ses épaules se décontractèrent. Il retint néanmoins d'exprimer trop visiblement son soulagement alors que les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquaient dans son esprit. L'Empereur avait tenu à vérifier si Ace savait des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû, d'où cette demande étrange.

– Tu sais quelque chose, Marco.

Il le fixa longuement, ne laissant filtrer sur son visage aucune émotion. Il jugeait le pour et le contre, évaluait les potentielles conséquences. S'il ne fournissait aucun détail, il risquait de creuser le sujet de son côté. Il ne pouvait pas le permettre, alors il acquiesça.

– Ce sont des affaires de Natifs. Joker s'assurait que Law ne t'en avait pas parlé.

– En parlant d'un cercueil froid ?

– Ace, ne cherche pas à en savoir davantage. Je ne plaisante pas. Si tu t'intéresses à cette affaire, tu vas entraîner la mort de tes proches. Tu…

– Luffy en a déjà parlé, une fois.

Il cligna des yeux, dévisageant Ace qui l'avait interrompu. Il se demanda s'il avait bien entendu mais le sérieux qu'il lisait sur le visage de son ancien coéquipier ne le trompait pas.

– Luffy ? répéta-t-il pour en avoir la certitude.

 _Pourquoi as-tu commis cette erreur, Luffy ? À quoi pensais-tu lorsque tu en as parlé à Ace ?_ Il peinait à comprendre les raisons derrière cet acte. L'ancien commandant connaissait pourtant les règles personne ne devait être au courant, même son frère.

– C'est à cause du seul carnet qu'il a trouvé dans les affaires de son père. Sur une page était annoté « Cercueil d'acier froid » au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à une liste. Il n'y avait aucun autre détail. Luffy lisait le carnet à côté de moi, et ça l'a interpellé. C'est pour ça que j'en ai entendu parler, mais je n'y ai plus pensé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il ne répondit rien alors qu'il essayait plutôt de relier les informations pour leur donner un sens. Luffy n'avait pas commis d'erreur, il s'agissait seulement d'un accident. Un carnet qui aurait dû brûler avait atterri entre ses mains, et il s'était interrogé. Aucun danger potentiel ne se profilait donc à l'horizon, aucune fuite n'était à déplorer. Il s'autorisa à se détendre.

– C'était quoi ce carnet, Marco ? C'est quoi cette histoire de cercueil ?

– Ce sont des affaires de Natifs, Ace, je ne peux pas t'en dire…

– Te fous pas de moi, le coupa-t-il sèchement. Luffy n'a jamais été un Natif, pas plus que le reste de sa famille.

– Je n'ai jamais prétendu que des civils ne pouvaient pas être intégrés dans les affaires des Natifs. C'est extrêmement rare, ça dépend des circonstances, mais ça arrive. Et ce carnet appartenait à son père, ça le concernait donc lui. Pas Luffy.

Il refusait de lui révéler que son frère en savait davantage à ce sujet. Il avait en effet creusé la question afin de comprendre les agissements de son paternel qui avait majoritairement été absent de son enfance.

– Tu veux dire que Dragon était impliqué dans cette histoire de cercueil ? Histoire que Joker connaît visiblement aussi ? On parle bien du même Dragon ?

– Assurément. Mais Joker n'a jamais été impliqué dans cette affaire.

Monkey D. Dragon. Le père de Luffy, et aussi le fondateur d'un groupe nommé « les Révolutionnaires ». Personne ne savait trop quels objectifs il poursuivait, et il n'avait jamais parlé, même lorsque la Marine l'avait arrêté. Son exécution publique avait rassemblé bon nombre de curieux qui espéraient vainement entendre des dernières paroles intéressantes. Son réseau s'était par la suite effondré, annihilé par la Marine qui s'était acharnée à détruire son œuvre.

Pour épargner son fils, Dragon l'avait écarté afin qu'il ne soit pas relié au Cercueil d'acier froid, quitte à ne jamais le voir grandir. Il tenait à ce qu'il vive et qu'il ne subisse pas les conséquences de ses actes. L'échec de leurs plans l'avait condamné, au même titre que Tiger, ses propres parents ou ceux de Law. La mort suivait les pas des membres de cette sombre affaire.

– C'est quoi ce Cercueil d'acier froid, Marco ?

– Non, Ace, tu n'en sauras rien. Si jamais tu avais su la moindre chose à ce sujet, Joker t'aurait exécuté sur le champ. Aucun Natif ne plaisante avec ça.

– Je m'en moque, je prends le risque. Aux dernières nouvelles, j'ai enfreint les règles des Natifs un paquet de fois. J'ai déjà frappé Law, je te rappelle. Si Joker l'apprend, je suis mort. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Ace le fixait avec fermeté, détermination. Il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, et s'il n'en apprenait pas davantage, il chercherait par lui-même. Soupirant alors, Marco se résigna à lui fournir quelques explications très généralistes. Il ne voulait pas voir le mafieux courir aux devants de sa mort en se renseignant à droite à gauche.

– Le Cercueil d'acier froid est un projet vieux d'une trentaine d'années. Comprends bien que je ne _peux_ pas te dire en quoi il consiste, cela reviendrait à réduire en poussières tous nos efforts pour atteindre notre but.

– _Nos_ efforts ? releva Ace, à la fois intrigué et suspicieux. Tu es impliqué dedans ?

– Si je n'étais pas impliqué, je n'en connaîtrais pas l'existence. Mes parents en ont fait partie, et ils sont morts à cause de ça. Le Cercueil d'acier froid a essuyé un échec cuisant il y a un peu plus de quinze ans.

– C'est pour ça que les parents de Law sont morts ?

– Oui. Et cela vaut aussi pour Dragon. Mais nos parents nous ont tous écartés de ce projet afin qu'on ne soit pas concernés par ses conséquences. C'est pour ça que nous n'avons pas été tués, et nous n'étions même pas en contact entre nous. J'ai connu Law bien après.

– Et Joker, qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans s'il n'était pas impliqué ?

Il hésita, cherchant ses mots, la version à donner. Il ne pouvait pas entrer dans les détails.

– Joker est… un ennemi du Cercueil d'acier froid. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi.

Il aurait aussi pu ajouter que l'Empereur était l'un des responsables de leur échec, et de la mort de bon nombre des leurs, mais cela aurait soulevé trop de questions. Inévitablement, Ace l'aurait interrogé pour comprendre pourquoi Law l'avait alors rejoint.

Heureusement, le mafieux se contenta d'hocher la tête et n'insista pas.

– Et maintenant ? Si Joker m'a posé cette question, ça veut dire qu'il croit que cette affaire n'est pas enterrée ?

– Tous les membres n'ont pas été assassinés. Certains courent toujours depuis plus de quinze ans. Mais là aussi, je ne peux pas t'en dire davantage, Ace. Tu n'es pas impliqué dans cette histoire, tu ne devrais même pas en connaître l'existence.

– Et…

– Non, tu ne peux pas t'impliquer, le coupa-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de formuler son idée. Tu n'as pas non plus envie de mettre en danger Sabo. Crois-moi, cette fois-ci les opposants au Cercueil d'acier froid ne prendront pas de gants et élimineront l'entièreté de la menace, y compris ceux qui n'étaient techniquement pas impliqués.

Ace blanchit un peu, puis acquiesça. Son regard se perdit dans le vide, demeura silencieux. Marco se retrouvait perplexe car il n'avait pas envisagé une telle réaction. Peut-être que les risques s'avéraient plus durs à digérer que le reste. Il se demanda aussi ce à quoi son ancien coéquipier réfléchissait. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Peut-être essayait-il de tirer des hypothèses de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ? Le blond regrettait un peu d'avoir lâché ces quelques informations sur le Cercueil d'acier froid, même s'il assurait ainsi qu'il n'enquêterait pas de son côté.

Il retourna à ses dossiers, évitant de s'attarder aux potentielles conséquences. Joker s'opposait à leurs plans, et Ace souhaitait en découdre avec l'Empereur, alors aucune raison ne laissait présager que le commandant pût devenir leur ennemi. Tant qu'il ne connaîtrait pas la vérité, il n'attaquerait pas Law, d'autant plus qu'il hésitait toujours sur la marche à suivre. La menace qu'il représentait s'atténuait donc.

Bien qu'il regardât distraitement les feuilles éparpillées devant lui, l'esprit ailleurs, un détail attira son attention. Il lut rapidement le passage du rapport et ne tarda pas à se décomposer. Il se leva précipitamment en jurant, récupéra son arme et ses affaires sous l'œil incompréhensif du mafieux.

– Viens avec moi, Ace. Et vite. Il faut qu'on retrouve Law tant qu'il est avec Smoker.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Pas le temps de t'expliquer. Mais tu viens, on va peut-être devoir décamper plus tôt que prévu.

Ace ne se fit pas prier et le rejoignit aussitôt devant la porte. Vérifiant du regard qu'il n'avait rien oublié d'important, Marco quitta la planque.

.

.

oOo

.

.

La fraîcheur de la nuit imprégnait encore l'atmosphère alors que le soleil se levait à peine. Un brouillard matinal se répandait dans la ville, le silence régnait. La course-poursuite de la veille appartenait au passé les mafieux qui auraient dû s'en soucier dormaient paisiblement comme les autres habitants. Ils avaient abandonné leurs recherches une fois la nuit bien avancée, et ils ne reprendraient qu'à la lumière du jour. Leur suspect s'était volatilisé, sans qu'ils ne parviennent à l'attraper. Après l'intervention du tireur embusqué, ils avaient perdu sa trace, et beaucoup angoissaient à l'idée de rendre compte de cet échec à leur supérieur, Teach.

Law ne s'en plaignait pas. Cela jouait en sa faveur. De prime abord réticent à s'aventurer dans les rues, il ne croisait finalement personne. Le sommeil fauchait encore ses potentiels ennemis, et il pouvait avancer sans rencontrer d'embûche. Il restait néanmoins sur ses gardes, se déplaçant avec précaution. Le calme le fuyait, ses nerfs le lâchaient. Il s'imaginait faire une mauvaise rencontre à chaque coin de rue, devoir échapper à ses poursuivants, et échouer lamentablement à cause de sa jambe.

Fumer ne lui suffisait plus. Les bouffés de tabac qu'il enchaînait depuis son départ de la planque ne l'apaisaient pas. Quelque chose déraillait. Ses mains tremblaient et il écrasait presque sa cigarette entre ses doigts. Il perdait pied, se noyait dans le flot de ses souvenirs. Il refoulait tout en bloc, mais les images s'imposaient dans son esprit. Il refusait de se rappeler, mais séjourner avec Ace ne l'aidait pas. Il savait que les questions sur la mort de Luffy ne tarderaient pas à revenir. Il connaissait le mafieux, il n'abandonnerait pas aussi rapidement. Pendant quatre ans il avait traqué Lachésis, alors maintenant qu'il touchait au but, il ne le laisserait pas partir tant qu'il n'aurait pas ses explications.

Il ne tenait pas à se justifier. S'il avait pu choisir, il aurait conservé le silence avec Marco. Il refusait qu'on oublie ses actes simplement parce que ses raisons se valaient. Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant, pas sans avoir atteint ses objectifs, alors il préférait qu'on le haïsse, comme lui se dégoûtait. Il ne voulait pas qu'Ace apprenne la vérité, et le comprenne.

Il soupira longuement, s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Son utilité lui paraissait désuète maintenant, mais il continuait de se rattacher à ce symbole. Plus jeune, il s'entendait bien avec Corazon, l'appréciant beaucoup. Malgré la méfiance omniprésente au début de leur relation, le frère de Joker s'était finalement attaché à lui. Il veillait alors constamment à son bien-être et accourait pour l'aider au moindre problème. Il partageait également le secret, et était l'une des rares personnes à connaître son amitié avec Marco.

Law le considérait comme un membre de sa famille, mais Joker l'avait exécuté quelques années plus tôt. Ce jour-là, son monde s'était effondré. À nouveau, il avait perdu un être cher.

Il serra soudainement le poing, manquant d'écraser son tabac, et quitta sa position d'un pas rageur. Il détestait se replonger dans ses souvenirs, mais la dernière question d'Ace lui revenait automatiquement en tête. Malgré ses efforts pour l'écarter, elle persistait. Ace désirait une réponse qu'il ne possédait pas.

L'incompréhension et le doute jalonnaient sa relation avec l'Empereur. Il aurait dû le haïr. Il disposait d'une multitude de raisons pour cultiver sa colère. La mort de Fisher Tiger, de ses parents, plus tard de Corazon, et indirectement celle de Luffy, aussi l'anéantissement du Cercueil d'acier froid tout cela lui incombait. Quelques temps après leur rencontre, Wiper avait pris le temps de lui révéler en détails toute cette histoire qui lui avait échappé jusque-là.

La logique lui imposait une réponse prémâchée. Leur relation s'était dégradée à cause des actes impardonnables du Natif qu'il ne pouvait tolérer. Ses sentiments, en revanche, nourrissaient en lui un trouble profond. Sans Joker, il serait probablement mort dans la neige. Il l'avait recueilli, offert un refuge, une autre famille. S'il pouvait associer Shakky à une figure maternelle, le mafieux renvoyait à celle d'un père. Il ne pouvait pas nier tout ce que l'Empereur avait fait pour lui.

Renforçant ses incertitudes sur le sujet, Joker avait accepté son départ sans entrer dans une colère noire face à lui, même si ce choix ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait seulement exigé de le voir une fois tous les six mois, et il n'avait jamais dérogé à leur accord. Depuis quatre ans, il ne tentait aucun plan retors pour le récupérer ou pour se venger de cette désertion. Il lui demandait certes à chacune de leurs entrevues s'il comptait revenir, mais il se contentait d'écouter son refus et d'acquiescer. Il ne le forçait pas.

Ces jours de « retrouvailles » s'écoulaient hors du temps, comme si rien de néfaste n'entachait leur relation. Personne d'autre ne savait, pas même Vergo. L'Empereur respectait leur marché, et se comportait avec lui en faisait fi de leurs différends. Il l'interrogeait avec ce sourire dont il avait le secret, se renseignant sur ce qu'il devenait, sur ces voyages. Il ne cherchait pas à savoir ce qu'il projetait de faire, aucune question n'abordait ces points. Dans ces moments-là, malgré la haine qu'il éprouvait, Law imaginait sans peine un père qui s'intéressait à la vie de son fils parcourant les mers.

Son trouble ne faiblissait pas, et il avait beau retourner la question d'Ace dans tous les sens possibles, il ignorait comment définir son actuelle relation avec Joker. Une seule solution lui apparaissait pour résoudre définitivement le problème, mais il fuyait cette possibilité. Il refusait de se confronter à lui. Son plan primait, et il irait jusqu'au bout.

Pourtant, la date de leur prochaine rencontre approchait. S'il n'avait pas déclenché cette guerre mafieuse, il se serait rendu à Roanapura comme il le faisait depuis quatre ans. Dans moins d'un mois, il enfreindrait leur accord pour la première fois. Il franchirait un point de non-retour. S'il n'atteignait pas son objectif avant, la situation tournerait réellement au vinaigre, car le Natif disposerait d'arguments irréfutables pour le traquer et exiger son retour, voire pour se venger également.

– Tu es vraiment stupide, Trafalgar.

Il laissa tomber sa cigarette et se saisit immédiatement de son couteau. Dans sa précipitation, il avait oublié de récupérer un revolver auprès de Marco. Il ne doutait pas de ses capacités avec une arme blanche entre les mains, mais avec sa jambe, il préférait conserver une certaine distance avec son adversaire. Avec sa mobilité restreinte, le corps à corps pouvait lui être fatal.

Cependant, le ton dédaigneux et le cigare que fumait l'inconnu l'empêchèrent de lui sauter à la gorge pour éliminer la menace qu'il représentait potentiellement. Plongé dans ses réflexions sans fin, il s'était déconnecté de son environnement. _Quel con._ Son inattention le perdrait tôt ou tard.

Il ne se détendit pas pour autant, et sa main resta serrée sur le manche de son couteau. D'un pas rapide, il passa à côté de Smoker, lui décochant au passage un regard noir, et entra dans le bâtiment désaffecté qui servait de lieu de rendez-vous.

Il ne tenait pas à rester en pleine rue, exposé à la vue de tous alors que les mafieux de Teach ne tarderaient pas à reprendre leurs recherches. Son angoisse ne nuisait pas encore à l'ensemble de ses réflexes de survie sa prudence prévalait toujours.

S'adossant au mur en face de la seule entrée, il s'alluma une énième cigarette pour tirer immédiatement une nouvelle bouffée. Il expira longuement, tâchant de récupérer un minimum de sang-froid. Il ne rencontrait pas le marine par pur plaisir, il lui fallait à tout prix des informations. Les solutions pour en obtenir restaient limitées, alors il se rabattait sur ses meilleures opportunités, même s'il ne supportait pas l'indicateur. Il devait donc s'efforcer de ne pas réagir aux piques pour ne pas envenimer la situation. Il retint son soupir, songeant à quel point cela s'annonçait compliqué. Peu optimiste, il sortit de son sac le dossier qu'il avait volé la veille.

Smoker avait refermé la porte derrière lui et le toisait durement. Son silence laissait présager un échange houleux, et le peu d'espoir qui lui restait à ce sujet s'envola aussitôt. Si même l'informateur se montrait réprobateur quant à cette rencontre, alors le pessimisme s'imposait. De plus, avec ses nerfs qui le lâchaient, il risquait de partir au quart de tour à la première parole acerbe. Pourtant, il ne tenait pas à le froisser inutilement. Sa seule priorité consistait à obtenir des renseignements, pas à perdre son temps en insultes.

– Ta stupid…

– Ta gueule, le coupa-t-il sèchement. Moins on se voit, mieux on se porte. Alors abrège.

Ils se jaugèrent longuement du regard, chacun estimant les forces de l'autre. Aucun d'eux ne voulait faillir en premier, désirant marquer sa position de supériorité dans cette discussion. Law finit par lui tendre le dossier, refusant de s'aventurer sur ce chemin. Il préférait en finir au plus vite.

Smoker ne cilla pas, le fixant toujours, immobile.

– La Marine prévoit des recherches à Shabondy à partir de demain, alors décampe. Planque-toi dans des villages. Toutes les villes à forte concentration mafieuse sont surveillées.

Law fronça les sourcils. Il savait que le gouvernement le traquait, mais il ignorait que Smoker disposait de tels renseignements. Aux dernières nouvelles, il avait rejoint le CP-Aigis 0 pour participer à l'enquête sur Atropos, et ne disposait donc plus des autorisations nécessaires pour traiter les autres affaires majeures de la Marine. Il se retint cependant de l'interroger, considérant cela inutile car rien ne lui garantissait une explication.

– Jette un œil à ça. Dis-moi ce que t'en sais.

– Démerde-toi.

Il le dévisagea, ne comprenant pas. Le marine l'observait froidement, et il ne parvenait pas à deviner ce à quoi il pensait. À quoi jouait-il ?

– Pardon ?

– Notre accord est mort, Trafalgar. Démerde-toi.

Aucun mot ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, choqué par la déclaration inattendue. À aucun moment il n'avait envisagé un revirement de situation aussi dramatique pour lui. Les raisons lui échappaient totalement. Pourquoi maintenant ? Il n'avait rien vu venir, et il ignorait sur quelle piste se pencher pour obtenir des réponses.

– J'ai accepté cette rencontre uniquement pour te donner les dernières infos que j'avais, expliqua sèchement l'indicateur, devinant ses interrogations silencieuses. Maintenant tu te démerdes, et tu ne me recontactes pas.

– Mais Wiper…

– Wiper est mort, connard, siffla-t-il avec haine. Et tu le sais très bien.

Il encaissa l'accusation à peine voilée et tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette pour essayer de se calmer. Il ne sentait que peu l'effet du tabac, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. C'était plus psychologique en cet instant. Il tenait simplement à pouvoir se rattacher à quelque chose, même si cela relevait davantage d'un effet placebo.

Tout déraillait. Il esquivait le regard sévère et haineux du marine. Il ne pouvait pas nier la mort de Wiper, survenue une semaine plus tôt. Ses poings se serrèrent à cette seule pensée. _Encore un_.

– Wiper aurait voulu que…

– Je me moque de ce qu'il aurait voulu, cracha Smoker. Il est mort et enterré, il se fout pas mal de ce que tu vas faire maintenant. Je t'aidais parce qu'il me l'avait demandé. Maintenant, tu peux toujours crever pour que ça arrive. C'est _ta_ faute si c'est arrivé. T'as merdé à Roanapura. Si tu t'étais pas fait repérer, si t'étais pas allé le voir ensuite, il serait encore en vie.

Sa respiration se fit fébrile, il garda le silence. Il ne trouvait aucun argument pour s'opposer à lui. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne, et il en avait parfaitement conscience. Si leur plan s'était déroulé comme prévu, Teach n'aurait jamais appris l'implication de Wiper, ne l'aurait jamais exécuté. Il ne pouvait pas nier sa part de responsabilité. De toute façon, il refusait de se défiler. Il s'était imposé comme la face visible de leurs projets, il aurait dû être la cible des représailles. Il avait accepté l'idée de se sacrifier pour permettre à ses deux amis de rester dans l'ombre, en sécurité. À présent, l'évidence le frappait de plein fouet. Il avait lamentablement échoué, une fois de plus.

– Tu devrais plutôt me remercier de ne pas te livrer directement à la Marine, Trafalgar. C'est la dernière faveur que je t'accorde. La prochaine fois que je te croise, tu es un homme mort.

Lui adressant un dernier regard haineux, Smoker quitta le bâtiment et la porte d'entrée claqua violemment derrière lui.

Law resta hébété un moment, laissa sa cigarette se consumer sans y prêter attention, et s'écroula finalement au sol. La situation se dégradait encore, la lumière au bout du tunnel s'éloignait davantage. Il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans les abysses et il ne remonterait jamais à la surface. Sans informations, ils étaient condamnés. Ils avanceraient à l'aveuglette, sans certitude, contraints de prendre des risques inconsidérés. L'échec paraissait inévitable dans de telles circonstances.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout semblait être contre lui ? Depuis le début, leurs plans se trouvaient compromis et ne fonctionnaient qu'à moitié. Les évènements s'enchaînaient et continuaient d'apporter leur lot d'imprévus et de complications. Il perdait le contrôle, son pouvoir d'action lui échappait. Le courant l'emportait, et il ne parvenait pas à regagner le rivage. Pourquoi sa mauvaise étoile persistait-elle à se manifester ? Il demandait seulement la paix, même temporaire.

Que devait-il faire pour sortir la tête de l'eau ? Il refusait de se noyer maintenant. Il lui fallait avancer, car il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il refusait que la mort de Wiper soit vaine. Malgré toutes les difficultés qu'il rencontrait, il ne devait pas faiblir. Il se le répétait comme un mantra mais il peinait à se montrer optimiste. Il avait plutôt l'impression d'être prisonnier d'un trou béant dont les parois lisses l'empêchaient de remonter.

Il finit par se lever. Ruminer sur le sort tragique qui l'attendait très probablement dans les prochains jours ne l'aidait nullement. Il devait rejoindre Marco, lâcher prise pendant un moment, puisque ses nerfs n'aspiraient qu'à cela, et construire un nouveau plan en espérant que, cette fois-ci, il fonctionnerait. Il ne disposait d'aucune autre solution. Sa mauvaise étoile se collait à lui comme une seconde peau, et il devait composer avec. Il avait toujours survécu, alors il se tirerait d'affaire une nouvelle fois.

Il quitta le bâtiment, observa rapidement les alentours, puis reprit le chemin de la planque. Smoker semblait au moins tenir parole, aucun marine ne se trouvait dans le coin, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge pour l'arrêter. La véracité de ses dernières informations semblait avérée, même s'il ignorait comment il avait pu les obtenir. De plus, pourquoi les lui fournir alors qu'il rompait ensuite leur accord ? Il ne comprenait pas, jugeait cela illogique. Il le laissait déjà repartir, alors pourquoi lui donner des conseils pour échapper à ses poursuivants ? Quelque chose d'important lui échappait, mais il ne parvenait pas à deviner quoi.

Un crissement attira subitement son attention et il dégaina immédiatement son couteau, se maudissant une énième fois sur son inattention qui le perdrait véritablement un jour. Il fit volte-face, mais n'eut pas le temps d'asséner la moindre attaque. Le visage de son agresseur demeura flou alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, assommé par un coup de crosse porté à la tempe.

* * *

.

.

 _Je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur cette fin, ni sur la dernière scène en générale. Après tout, le calme relatif des premiers chapitres ne pouvait pas durer, et il était temps que les choses s'enclenchent enfin. D'ailleurs, certains éléments importants évoqués dans cette dernière scène seront approfondis par la suite._

 _Autrement, au programme du chapitre 5 ! La suite de cette dernière scène, bien entendu, sur laquelle donc je ne fournirai aucun détail. D'autres personnages feront aussi leur apparition !_

 _Parlons aussi de choses moins réjouissantes : le chapitre 5 a de fortes probabilités d'être publié en retard, et ce pour deux raisons. Premièrement, à cause de mes études (j'ai des concours blancs très prochainement, et les véritables concours fin avril). Deuxièmement, parce qu'il est une vraie plaie à écrire. Certaines scènes me sortent par les yeux, et il faut pourtant qu'elles apparaissent dans ce chapitre. Bref, de toute façon je mettrai régulièrement mon profil à jour pour vous tenir au courant de mon avancée._

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu, et n'oubliez pas que la review est toujours bénéfique à l'auteur !_

 _See ya !_


	6. L'ordre des compotiers

_Hey à tous !_

 _Navrée pour ce retard d'une semaine, mais entre mes concours blancs, et la galère qu'a été à écrire ce chapitre, cela n'a pas été évident._

 _En tout cas, malgré les envies meurtrières que m'a données ce chapitre, on va enfin pouvoir entrer dans une nouvelle phase du scénario ! En d'autres termes, les réponses vont petit à petit commencer à arriver, même si certains mystères demeureront._

 _Dédicace à_ _ **Pazair**_ _, sans qui cette histoire ne serait pas la même et à qui je dois la sacro-sainte compote._

 _Dédicace à_ _ **Illheart**_ _qui comprendra pourquoi je lui dédicace ce chapitre au cours de sa lecture (indice : minette ?)_

 _Autrement, un nouveau merci à_ _ **Haydel**_ _et à_ _ **Illheart**_ _pour leur review !_

 _Sans plus attendre,_

 _Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : L'ordre des compotiers**

.

.

.

.

Le visage soucieux, Sabo fixait la fenêtre, faisant jouer entre ses doigts une pierre plate. Il se mordillait parfois la lèvre inférieure alors que ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ses émotions s'entremêlaient et il ne parvenait plus à faire le tri. Il s'était isolé afin de se reconcentrer, mais cette tentative de méditation se soldait plutôt par un échec.

L'attente. Contraint de rester à Jaya, il devait prendre son mal en patience. Il détestait cette immobilité quand tant d'actions demandaient à être exécutées. Pourtant, les ordres reçus par les runes l'obligeaient à se faire oublier pendant un temps. S'il ne se contrôlait pas un minimum, il enverrait la pierre se fracasser contre la vitre.

L'inquiétude. Il n'avait plus de nouvelles d'Ace depuis plus d'une semaine. Son frère avait claqué la porte de leur quartier général peu de temps après l'échappée des deux Natifs, coupant les ponts pour une durée indéterminée. Il ne tolérait pas que le meurtrier de Luffy demeure encore en liberté, et il ne digérait pas non plus la trahison de Marco. Sabo le comprenait, mais il aurait apprécié qu'il ne lui tourne pas le dos. Depuis son départ, il ignorait ce qu'il advenait de lui. Il redoutait le pire.

La colère. Il partageait la haine d'Ace à l'égard de Lachésis. Il aurait tant voulu presser la détente ce jour-là sans tenir compte des conséquences de tuer un Natif. De tuer un homme de Joker. Sa rage se dirigeait cependant également contre lui-même. Il peinait à se regarder dans un miroir. Il appréhendait la réaction de son frère s'il découvrait la vérité. Avant même cette révélation inattendue de la part de Vergo, il connaissait l'identité de Lachésis. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsqu'il avait vu Trafalgar dans leur quartier général. Il l'avait immédiatement reconnu.

Sa loyauté. Il n'avait pas pu tuer l'assassin de Luffy, malgré l'envie qui le démangeait. Il aurait dû l'abattre dans ce couloir, quand Ace était parti s'empiffrer de pâtisseries. À ce moment-là, il le tenait à sa merci. Un simple coup de couteau et il aurait mis un terme à ces quatre années de vengeance. Son hésitation de ce jour-là le rongeait depuis à petit feu. Il regrettait, tout en pensant qu'il avait respecté ses obligations. Ce déchirement entre ses désirs personnels et son devoir l'écœurait.

La peur. Il connaissait les règles des Ro'ans. Il encourait de graves risques, et il ne cessait de s'inquiéter à ce sujet. Personne ne s'en prenait à un Natif sans subir de représailles. Il avait tiré sans douter une seule seconde sur Lachésis. Il ne pouvait pas nier ce fait. Même si Marco leur avait assuré ne pas appliquer cette loi tacite envers sa mafia, Joker ne se montrerait pas aussi conciliant s'il l'apprenait. Personne ne levait la main sur les hommes de l'Empereur. Sabo devinait déjà les répercussions se décupler du fait de la nature de Natif de Trafalgar Law.

Il serra la pierre dans sa main, se retenant de la jeter. La rune gravée représentait une barre verticale. _Isaz_. La glace. Il haïssait ce dernier ordre reçu. Rester dans l'expectative l'exaspérait profondément. L'inactivité ne lui convenait pas, sans compter qu'il devait laisser en plan plusieurs dossiers qu'il traitait. Il soupira néanmoins, songeant que cela calmerait au moins les suspicions de Perona.

La commandante ne le lâchait pas, veillait sur lui depuis l'absence d'Ace. Il ne savait trop s'il devait associer ça à de la surveillance ou à de l'inquiétude pour sa personne. Sa propre méfiance le dégoûtait quelque peu, mais certains secrets devaient le rester. Qu'il reçoive comme rune _Isaz_ le lui prouvait complètement. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Il attrapa le journal qui reposait sur la table à côté de son fauteuil. Les bulletins d'informations concernaient surtout des escarmouches entre les forces de Teach et du Roux. La guerre mafieuse prenait place et s'intensifierait dans les jours à venir. La Marine tâchait de limiter les dégâts mais comme à son habitude, elle se montrait impuissante. Les criminels continuaient de lui glisser entre les doigts et de la narguer. Bientôt, si la tension ne se relâchait pas, les Quatre Empereurs s'impliqueraient dans le conflit du fait des alliances. Il ignorait à quand remontait le dernier affrontement de cette ampleur. Peut-être à l'époque des Trois Rois, et encore, il n'en avait pas la certitude.

Deux coups contre la porte le tirèrent de ses pensées. Automatiquement, il rangea la pierre dans sa poche et se redressa. Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu et Kaku, qui venait d'entrer, referma derrière lui. Ils n'invitaient aucune oreille indiscrète au cours de leur discussion.

Sabo n'accordait aucune confiance à l'indicateur de l'ombre. En sa présence, il jouait toujours la carte de la prudence, prenant garde à ne rien dévoiler de compromettant. Il se souvenait encore de Luffy qui reniflait avec dédain en l'apercevant. Il avait rapidement appris à se fier à l'instinct de son frère qui ne se trompait que très rarement. S'il trouvait Kaku louche, alors il devait y avoir une raison, peu importe laquelle.

— J'ai été étonné que tu fasses appel à moi, Sabo.

 _Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix_ , se retint-il de rétorquer. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il était contraint de rester à Jaya pour l'instant. Cela soulèverait trop d'interrogations. De plus, il ne disposait pas des ressources d'un membre du Syndicat et la vitesse se révélait primordiale dans cette affaire. Il avait donc composé avec les moyens du bord.

Kaku s'installa dans le fauteuil libre puis lui tendit un dossier. Il s'en saisit et le feuilleta alors rapidement pour s'en faire une idée.

— J'ignorais que tu agissais en dehors des plates-bandes de la mafia.

— Je ne crois pas que cela te concerne, Kaku. Garde tes suppositions pour toi.

L'indicateur n'insista pas. Sabo conservait une certaine cordialité, mais il ignorait combien de temps cela durerait. Il n'avait pas la tête à se prendre le chou avec l'informateur.

— Je m'attendais plutôt à ce que tu partes avec ton frère.

Il releva la tête vers Kaku, lui adressa un regard noir. _Toi, t'as décidé d'être chiant._ Il s'efforça toutefois de rester calme. La moindre inattention de sa part pouvait le trahir. Il ne sous-estimait pas les talents d'un indicateur de l'ombre, même si Lachésis l'avait ridiculisé à son arrivée à Jaya.

— Ace a préféré faire cavalier seul.

À son grand regret. Il aurait préféré que son frère accepte la situation au lieu de céder à son impulsivité, encore une fois. Malgré sa position de commandant, il manquait cruellement de pragmatisme selon Sabo.

— Et tu l'as laissé faire ?

— Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'intervenir dans ma relation avec Ace. Tu n'as pas plus intéressant à faire ? Tu n'as pas des lacunes d'informations à combler ?

Agacé, il refusait de perdre son temps à essayer d'esquiver ses questions. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : le départ de Kaku de ce salon. Il désirait être seul avec lui-même.

— Ce sont pourtant ces mêmes lacunes qui t'ont trouvé ce dossier.

Il pesta, pouvant difficilement le nier. Les renseignements correspondaient parfaitement à ce qu'il recherchait. Il ne disposait pas des moyens nécessaires pour l'acculer de la même manière que Lachésis, ce qui renforçait son énervement.

— Certes, mais tu ignores encore beaucoup de choses sur la mafia de Joker, ce qui sera fortement préjudiciable avec ce conflit.

— Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'appartiens pas au réseau de Barbe Blanche.

Les mains croisées sur son ventre, Kaku l'observait calmement, impassible. Ce simple constat chemina jusqu'au cerveau de Sabo qui l'associa alors dans des puzzles et des théories.

Quelque chose clochait. Les mises en garde de Luffy lui revenaient en tête. Kaku traînait toujours à Jaya, travaillait avec eux avec enthousiasme tout comme sa sœur Kalifa qui, elle, leur était affiliée. Ils en oubliaient qu'il restait avant tout un indicateur indépendant. En d'autres termes, il choisissait les informations qu'il voulait bien leur transmettre. Rien ne l'obligeait à leur donner toute la vérité. Rien ne l'empêchait d'occulter certains détails.

Ses hypothèses se constituaient lentement, peu rassurantes. Pour des raisons qui lui échappaient, Kaku avait décidé d'apparaître comme un incompétent qui ignorait l'identité du second de Monet ou encore de Lachésis.

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi agir ainsi ? Quel but poursuivait-il ? L'informateur avait dissimulé des renseignements clefs à leur réseau. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait conservé le silence.

— Tu savais qui était Lachésis.

— Tu le savais aussi, Sabo. Ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

Il s'efforça de dissimuler son trouble mais Kaku ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Trop de questions se chamboulaient dans son esprit. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

— Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Ace te demandait toujours si tu avais des infos à ce sujet.

— Le lui révéler n'était pas dans mon intérêt. Tout comme toi tu ne lui as rien dit, parce qu'on t'a explicitement demandé de ne pas le tuer.

Il tomba des nues, et il ne parvint pas cette fois-ci à dissimuler son choc. Comment avait-il appris ça ? Il avait toujours redoublé de prudence pour s'assurer que cela n'arrive jamais. À côté de quel détail crucial passait-il à côté ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

— Je ne crois pas que mes sources te concernent.

Kaku se leva, montrant clairement qu'il ne lui fournirait aucune explication. Sans ajouter un mot, il gagna la porte. Il se retourna cependant au moment où il posait sa main sur la poignée.

— Une dernière chose, Sabo, afin que cela soit clair.

Il l'observa un bref instant.

— Le fils de Nyx et Erèbe ne doit pas être tué. Si Atropos l'a épargné, ce n'est pas pour que tu l'assassines maintenant.

Et il disparut dans le couloir, laissant derrière lui un Sabo complètement abasourdi. Il peinait à assimiler ces renseignements incongrus.

Ces noms de code, Nyx et Erèbe, ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Créateurs des messages runiques dont il se servait, ces herboristes de Roanapura avaient activement participé au groupe des Révolutionnaires avant d'être assassinés par Joker. Malgré les années, les membres du réseau les considéraient toujours comme des modèles car ils n'avaient jamais failli. À chacune de leurs missions, ils avaient redoublé d'inventivité pour parvenir à leurs fins. Alors où…

Sa question se suspendit d'elle-même dans son esprit alors qu'il comprenait enfin. Atropos avait hérité de l'œuvre de Dragon, et il tâchait de la ressusciter. Dans ce cadre-là, il aurait normalement dû exécuter Lachésis, qui représentait un potentiel obstacle majeur. Pourtant, il l'avait épargné, en dépit de tout, alors qu'il n'hésitait jamais à s'en prendre à la Family de Joker. Pourquoi seul Trafalgar échappait-il aux balles acérées du sniper ?

La réponse lui parut soudainement évidente grâce aux propos savamment lâchés par l'indicateur. Trafalgar Law était le fils de Nyx et Erèbe. Atropos le savait, ce pourquoi il ne s'en prenait pas à lui, ce pourquoi il lui avait formellement interdit de le tuer quatre ans plus tôt.

Cependant, cette donnée soulevait bon nombre de nouvelles interrogations. Pourquoi travaillait-il pour Joker ? Comment Kaku pouvait-il bien savoir cela ? Pourquoi des Natifs s'étaient-ils liés aux Révolutionnaires ? Pourquoi Lachésis devait-il rester en vie, alors que son affiliation avec l'Empereur le présentait comme leur ennemi ?

Il sortit la pierre plate de sa poche et l'observa un instant. Cette barre verticale gravée qui signifiait la glace le narguait. Une moue hésitante traversa son visage avant de laisser place à la détermination.

Une seule chose s'imposait désormais. Au diable la rune _Isaz_. Il devait parler à Atropos.

.

.

oOo

.

.

 _Bordel_ _!_ jura mentalement Ace, maudissant Marco qui traversait les rues de Shabondy sans faire preuve de la moindre prudence. Les mafieux de Teach pouvaient leur tomber dessus à tout moment, mais le Natif ne semblait pas vouloir en tenir compte. Il poursuivait sa route, rasant toutefois les murs par réflexe.

À quoi jouait-il ? Cela ne ressemblait pas au commandant de la première unité de Barbe Blanche. Il se doutait que cela devait avoir un rapport avec les documents que Marco épluchait depuis des heures, mais quoi ? Pourquoi ce soudain empressement ? Qu'avait-il donc appris de si urgent ? Il avait retourné dans tous les sens ce mystère, il ne parvenait pas à l'éclaircir de lui-même. Impossible d'approcher la réponse.

Il se contentait donc de le suivre silencieusement, attendant le bon moment pour l'interroger. S'arrêter au beau milieu de Shabondy, en plein territoire ennemi, ne lui apparaissait guère comme une excellente idée. S'il avait échappé aux griffes de Joker, ce n'était pas pour y retourner à la première occasion.

De plus, il voulait régler cette affaire au plus vite afin de disposer d'un peu de temps pour lui. Il devait se replonger dans ses souvenirs pour découvrir la vérité qui lui manquait. La certitude de pouvoir l'obtenir par lui-même l'habitait, et il tenait à le prouver. Grâce aux renseignements fournis par son ami, il devrait réussir, à condition qu'il puisse réfléchir sans être dérangé. Malgré toutes les tentatives de Law pour l'en dissuader, il ne renoncerait pas et il apprendrait les circonstances de la mort de son frère. Il se le jurait.

Puis il y avait ce fameux Cercueil d'acier froid. Il ignorait s'il devait réellement approfondir ce sujet ou se fier aux avertissements de Marco. Sa curiosité l'incitait à se renseigner car son instinct lui soufflait que ce projet expliquait bon nombre des agissements de Law. Joker l'avait probablement interrogé à ce sujet dans l'espoir d'obtenir quelques informations sur les plans du déserteur. Quelque chose se tramait dans l'ombre, dissimulé par cette guerre mafieuse qui sévissait, d'une ampleur bien plus importante que ce que les apparences laissaient supposer.

Abandonner cette piste lui paraissait impossible. Elle contenait de précieuses données qui aideraient sa mafia, ce qui s'avérerait décisif dans la suite du conflit. Comprendre les enjeux cachés faciliterait leur prise de décisions, guiderait plus aisément leur ligne d'action. Ils bénéficieraient alors d'un avantage non négligeable par rapport à Teach, et cela les placerait sur un pied d'égalité avec l'Empereur de Roanapura. De cette manière, ils ne se laisseraient pas surprendre par l'évolution des évènements.

Malgré les risques, il devait ignorer les conseils de Marco et découvrir les tenants de cette affaire. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser cette occasion lui glisser entre les doigts. Sa position au sein de sa mafia l'en empêchait. Puis le carnet qu'avait trouvé Luffy dans les affaires de son père l'interpellait. Il restait perplexe à ce sujet, s'interrogeant sur l'implication de civils dans les histoires des Natifs. De nouvelles hypothèses se soulevaient également dans son esprit. Il se prenait à imaginer que la mort de son frère pouvait être en lien avec ce Cercueil d'acier froid, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il refusait de croire que Luffy s'était seulement trouvé au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit, même si Law le prétendait. Il ignorait s'il lui cachait encore la vérité ou non, mais il était convaincu que la présence de son frère sur le territoire de Joker se justifiait autrement. Malgré son impulsivité, il avait grandi à Roanapura, il savait parfaitement éviter les ennuis. Jamais il n'aurait encouru de tels risques sans une excellente raison.

Le Cercueil d'acier froid, héritage de son père, l'avait-il poussé à manquer de prudence ? Si l'Empereur de la cité du vice était effectivement lié à ce projet étrange, cela prenait sens. Le secret l'entourant expliquait alors pourquoi Law lui déclarait avec aplomb que Luffy n'aurait techniquement pas dû mourir. Lui-même ignorait encore certains détails.

Une nouvelle question apparaissait donc. Qui connaissait ces renseignements à la fois précis et inconnus de tous ? Il lui était impossible de savoir si son frère avait parlé de ses plans à une tierce personne. Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il d'ailleurs pas fait part ? Pourquoi conserver le secret ? Cette sensation ne pas connaître Luffy l'envahissait davantage chaque jour, comme s'il avait mené une toute autre vie à Roanapura.

Il retint un soupir alors que ses pensées dérivèrent automatiquement sur Sabo. Même s'il avait tenté d'obtenir des explications lors de son passage à Jaya, il n'était pas convaincu des réponses du blond. Sa romance avec Koala tenait certes la route, mais cette intuition qui lui indiquait anguille sous roche ne le lâchait pas. Ce constat le désespérait presque. Ses deux frères maintenaient le secret avec lui alors qu'il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à être honnête avec eux, bien qu'il eût préféré s'abstenir sur certains sujets. Il leur avait révélé son passé alors que cela aurait pu le faire tuer, s'il en écoutait son parrain. Il leur avait fait confiance sans compter, mais à son grand regret, la réciprocité ne s'imposait pas, et il ne le découvrait que maintenant.

Essayant de se reconcentrer sur la situation, chassant ses réflexions assez pessimistes, il décida finalement d'obtenir quelques réponses même si le moment ne s'y prêtait pas. Il commençait à en avoir assez de courir à travers Shabondy sans la moindre raison apparente.

— Marco ! Tu vas m'expliquer, oui ?

Le mafieux consentit à ralentir l'allure, s'arrêtant au niveau d'un renfoncement qui donnait sur un cul-de-sac pour ne pas rester trop à découvert. Il jeta un regard autour d'eux avant d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet.

— On risque d'avoir très prochainement des emmerdes, et j'ai besoin que Smoker me dise s'il a des renseignements à ce sujet ou non.

Il désigna dans le même temps le dossier qu'il avait emporté avec lui. Ace hocha lentement la tête, malgré tout peu satisfait par cette réponse.

— Plus précisément, ça donne quoi ?

Marco le dévisagea un bref instant, peu enclin à perdre son temps trop longuement pour lui expliquer les faits.

— Teach et le Roux bougent, ça risque de nous retomber dessus. Il nous faut des infos, et vaut mieux ne pas traîner trop longtemps à Shabondy.

Sans attendre davantage, le blond reprit sa route, refusant de lui fournir de plus amples détails pour l'instant. Il fut contraint de le suivre rapidement, comprenant que son ami avait déjà fait un effort pour lui donner les grandes lignes de la situation actuelle. Il devait déduire le reste de lui-même, ou attendre d'être face à Smoker. Il ignorait ce que contenait ce dossier, mais il provoquait une certaine urgence qu'il ne saisissait qu'à moitié.

La chance les accompagnait cependant, et ils ne rencontraient aucun ennemi. Les subordonnés de Teach dormaient encore après leur longue nuit de recherches inutiles, ce qui jouait en leur faveur. Les rayons du soleil peinaient encore à percer le brouillard matinal. S'ils partaient aussitôt après avoir récupéré Law, ils sèmeraient même leurs poursuivants.

Ce plan s'avéra trop optimiste. Leur chance se brisa subitement. Marco dégaina son arme, le visage fermé, prêt à tirer si la suite des évènements l'exigeait.

— Law !

Devant eux, le Ro'an avait perdu connaissance, un peu de sang suintait de sa tempe. Un homme qui leur tournait le dos attachait ses mains avec une corde solide. Ace le reconnut aussitôt, se figea de stupéfaction. Il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'un cliquetis caractéristique résonna derrière eux. Sûrement braqué sur leur tête, un pistolet avait été chargé pour les dissuader d'intervenir.

— Jette ton arme, Marco.

Il retint un soupir à l'entente de cette voix féminine dont l'identité ne lui échappait pas. Jusqu'à quel point les deux Natifs enchaînaient-ils les situations catastrophiques ? La menace soulevée par le dossier devenait vérité.

— Obtempère, Marco, ou ton ami en paiera le prix cher. On le veut vivant, peu importe son état.

Le blond hésita encore quelques secondes avant de laisser tomber son arme et de l'écarter d'un geste du pied. La femme la récupéra alors, braquant toujours la sienne sur eux.

Nami et Eustass Kid, les deux faces cachées du Roux. De par leur alliance avec Barbe Blanche, ils s'imposaient comme les ennemis de Marco et Law. Leur attitude le leur prouvait sans peine. Ils suivaient un plan précis, et ils ne dérogeraient pas à ce dernier.

Pourquoi chaque action devait sombrer dans le dramatique ? Pourquoi rien ne se passait-il sans problème ? Pourtant, il n'était pas inquiété, aucune peur quant à sa survie n'apparaissait. Seule sa position se compromettait désormais. Les deux Roux étaient ses alliés, ils ne s'opposeraient pas à lui, mais cela risquait de nuire à sa relation avec les Natifs qu'il refusait d'abandonner. Ils détenaient encore des informations qu'il convoitait ardemment.

— Ace.

Il saisit l'invitation et rejoignit Nami. Il n'était ni menacé ni considéré comme associé avec les deux responsables de la guerre mafieuse. Il adressa un regard à Marco, essayant de lui faire comprendre ses intentions. Il profitait seulement des apparences pour conserver sa liberté de mouvements.

Kid attachait d'ailleurs fermement les mains du blond dans son dos. Désormais prisonnier, leur avenir s'annonçait peu joyeux. Cependant, cela l'intriguait. Pourquoi Shanks désirait-il les voir ? Il ne se préoccuperait pas autrement de les laisser en vie, encore moins Lachésis. Quels desseins cachait cette intention singulière ?

— Plus personne n'avait de nouvelles de toi depuis plus d'une semaine. Ton frère s'inquiète.

Même s'il la côtoyait peu, Jaya et Loguetown n'étant pas des villes proches, il appréciait toutefois Nami. Par le passé, ils avaient participé à des missions communes entre leurs mafias respectives. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, attendant qu'elle poursuive pour savoir où elle souhaitait en venir. Il préférait jouer la carte de la prudence pour l'instant.

— Sabo s'inquiète toujours trop.

— Il craignait que tu ne te sois fait attraper. Il n'était pas loin du compte, finalement.

Il se fit violence pour rester le plus neutre possible et ne pas afficher sa surprise. Elle le croyait prisonnier de Marco et Law. Elle imaginait que sa présence ici se faisait contre son gré. Cela tombait certes sous le sens, compte tenu qu'il s'agissait de l'assassin de son frère, mais paraissait tout de même incongru. Un captif ne se déplaçait pas sans entrave. Pensait-elle qu'il s'était échappé avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans cette ruelle ? Néanmoins, cela jouait en sa faveur.

— Tu viens avec nous ou tu rentres à Jaya ?

Il se tourna vers Kid. Il lui offrait ce qu'il désirait sur un plateau d'argent. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se justifier pour les suivre et ainsi pout ne pas abandonner les deux Natifs. Un peu de chance subsistait dans leurs malheurs.

— Je viens.

Il adoptait le jeu de la vengeance qu'il savait parfaitement crédible. Après quatre années à traquer Lachésis, il paraissait peu probable qu'il refuse de les suivre alors qu'ils le détenaient. Les Roux ne s'y opposèrent d'ailleurs pas et n'émirent aucune remarque.

— Perdons pas d'temps alors. Les hommes de Teach traînent dans l'coin.

Il acquiesça à la remarque de Kid, inutile de s'attirer des ennuis supplémentaires. À nouveau, il adressa un regard appuyé à Marco qui hocha légèrement la tête. Avoir mis les choses au point entre eux leur permettait de se faire un minimum confiance. De plus, son ami savait parfaitement qu'il ne laisserait pas lui échapper les renseignements précieux qu'il désirait tant sur la mort de Luffy, Roux ou pas.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Fai hésitait. Sa connaissance pourtant approfondie de la situation ne l'aidait en rien. L'évidence la frappait de plein fouet elle ne parvenait pas à se décider.

Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Elle avait toujours avancé avec une détermination sans faille, sans jamais reculer ou regretter ses actes. Lorsqu'elle devait choisir, l'hésitation n'avait pas sa place, elle ne se manifestait pas. Fai analysait toujours avec soin les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à elle, et empruntait la voie qui s'avérait la plus bénéfique.

Elle n'avait pas hésité lorsqu'elle avait quitté l'Aliénor. Elle perdait pourtant un avantage majeur en sa qualité d'indicatrice. Elle s'était volontairement séparée de celui qui était à l'origine de cette guerre mafieuse, et elle l'avait fait avant même d'obtenir des réponses satisfaisantes. Elle aurait pu vendre ces informations à prix d'or, ou décider de favoriser le camp de la compote.

Néanmoins, elle avait pertinemment su que ce n'était pas dans son intérêt. Elle se serait alors exposée à des risques trop dangereux pour sa position, ce qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas tolérer. Malgré les coups d'avance qu'elle aurait pu gagner, son anonymat demeurait prioritaire. Elle ne pouvait se dévoiler, ou elle perdrait sa marge de manœuvre. Même si elle avait été désireuse de savoir ce que cachait ce dégénéré de Ro'an, elle avait dû se résoudre à la prudence et maintenir son rôle.

Pourtant, elle hésitait maintenant. Elle dévisageait avec dédain son ami de toujours qui l'avait rejointe la veille à Whiskey Peak.

 _Pourquoi tous les mafieux que je fréquente ont des goûts vestimentaires douteux ?_ Cette question se soulevait dans son esprit à chaque fois qu'elle le retrouvait. Il arborait toujours ce manteau de velours bordeaux au col à plumes. Elle n'ajouterait également aucune remarque sur son pantalon à carreaux jaune et marron, bien qu'elle se demandât souvent s'il ne l'avait pas hérité de ses grands-parents.

Bien plus grand qu'elle, Bartolomeo assumait cette apparence décalée depuis des années et son extravagance ne s'arrêtait pas là. Cependant, elle ne se permettrait aucune critique sur sa tignasse verte qui lui tombait sur les épaules, car elle avait elle-même adopté ce choix de couleurs non conventionnelles pour les cheveux. En revanche, elle se montrait plus dubitative sur son piercing au nez, mais elle gardait le silence. Malgré ses airs hautains, elle respectait les décisions de son ami.

— Oh, allez Fai, fais pas ta précieuse.

— Je ne foutrai pas les pieds là-bas.

Elle campait sur ses positions et n'en démordait pas. Elle le toisait froidement comme à son habitude lorsque quelque chose lui déplaisait. Bartolomeo soupira face à son obstination.

Ils étaient partis de Whiskey Peak avant même que le soleil ne soit levé et faisaient route vers Shabondy. Elle appréciait toujours de faire équipe avec son ami qu'elle connaissait depuis presque une dizaine d'années. Quand le grand maître compotier lui avait demandé d'abandonner sa situation prospère « Au Bon Fumet » pour une mission de la plus haute importance, elle avait accepté à l'unique condition d'être accompagnée par une personne en particulier. Elle n'avait pas hésité l'ombre d'une seconde sur l'identité de celui qui la suivrait dans cette entreprise.

Le temps avait forgé leur confiance mutuelle. Elle lui confierait sa vie sans problème, et l'inverse s'avérait vrai également. Ils n'ignoraient quasiment rien de l'autre, pas même leurs secrets les plus obscurs. Aussi, la compote les liait depuis leur rencontre. Un lien fort et indéfectible, pour lequel ils donneraient tout.

Désormais, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et ils avaient convenu d'effectuer une halte avant de reprendre leur route. Ou plutôt, ils essayaient, car une discorde était née quant au lieu où ils prévoyaient de s'arrêter.

— Non mais t'as vu où tu veux me faire foutre les pieds ?

— Ah, c'est sûr que ça change de tes taudis habituels.

Elle lui décocha un regard noir, lui reprochant par la même occasion son manque flagrant de connaissances sur le sujet. Ses « taudis », comme disait Bartolomeo, recelaient de renseignements prêts à être cueillis pour qui savait tendre l'oreille. Ils regorgeaient d'individus prompts à lâcher quelques détails croustillants en échange d'un verre de plus. Pour une informatrice, la question ne se posait même pas. L'évidence s'imposait d'elle-même. Elle n'avait strictement aucune raison de le suivre jusqu'à l'Auberge des Trois Cloches.

Elle connaissait pourtant la réputation de l'établissement, renommé à travers toute la région comme le meilleur relai sur la route de Shabondy. Personne n'en parlait d'ailleurs sans avoir l'eau à la bouche à force de chanter les louanges des plats concoctés par le couple d'aubergistes qui, selon certains clients, méritaient leur place aux plus grandes tables des nobles. Les ragots allaient bon train, vantant combien la nourriture dévoilait ses nombreuses saveurs à chaque bouchée, combien l'alcool de qualité coulait à flot. Beaucoup s'accordaient à dire que s'y rendre au moins une fois était une étape obligatoire pour tout voyageur.

Que d'arguments qui laissaient Fai de marbre. Originaire de la noblesse, elle concevait difficilement comment une auberge pouvait se distinguer et se démarquer des meilleurs restaurants d'Arabasta. De plus, le manque d'informations qu'elle subirait la dissuadait de faire une halte aux Trois Cloches, et d'autant plus qu'un établissement qui répondait exactement à ses critères se trouvait à moins d'une demi-heure de marche.

Cependant, son refus n'était guère au goût du mafieux. Levant les yeux au ciel, il lui saisit soudainement le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester.

— On ira dans tes dépotoirs ce soir si tu veux. Pour l'instant, j'ai envie de bien manger, alors on va là-bas.

— Bart' !

— Et tu discutes pas !

Elle râla pour la forme, mais elle savait n'avoir aucune chance face à la force de Bartolomeo. Alors elle le laissa faire et se résigna à l'idée de n'obtenir aucune donnée intéressante lors du repas. _Tu me revaudras ça, parole d'indic'._

Ils parcoururent les dernières centaines de mètres qui les séparaient de l'Auberge des Trois Cloches. Construite sur deux étages, elle disposait de nombreuses chambres pour accueillir les voyageurs qui s'arrêtaient pour la nuit. Et si les places manquaient, la rumeur prétendait que les aubergistes montaient des lits de fortune pour subvenir aux besoins dans la grande salle.

— Donc, si ça se trouve, ça c'est la trace d'un mec qui est allé se coucher et qui a enlevé ses bottes pour les mettre là.

Fai ralentit progressivement l'allure, forçant son ami à l'imiter. À laisser traîner ses oreilles un peu partout pour glaner des renseignements, elle finissait par entendre également des discussions improbables.

— Et après, ce qu'il faut rechercher, c'est la trace des pieds du lit.

— L'autre truc qui est difficile, c'est qu'il y a qu'une trace. Là où le mec, il a brouillé les pistes, c'est qu'il a sûrement qu'une jambe.

— Ou il a sautillé à cloche-pied pour brouiller.

— Ils sont vraiment forts, ces fumiers.

Elle échangea un regard interloqué avec Bartolomeo, puis elle remarqua la source de l'intérêt de ces deux hommes. Une trace de botte marquait la boue à proximité du chemin. Quelque chose d'anodin qui pourtant turlupinait ces badauds.

— Bon, allez, reprit le premier avec conviction, y pas de temps à perdre. Il faut qu'on se mette à la recherche d'un type qui a qu'une jambe…

— Voilà et qui couche dans son propre lit même en pleine cambrousse…

— Avec ses bottes au pied de son lit.

— Après, là où c'est chaud, c'est l'orientation.

— Ouais, ça, ça c'est classe.

— Si la botte était comme ça, ça veut dire que le lit était forcément à peu près là.

— Et là, il faut chercher la trace de la savate de sa femme qui devait dormir de l'autre côté du lit.

— Sauf qu'il y a pas d'autre trace !

— Ouais, eh ben, on est tombé sur des sacrés « pro ».

Fai se retint d'éclater de rire devant tant d'absurdité. Comment pouvait-on supposer autant de conneries à partir d'une simple trace de botte ? L'esprit des civils lui resterait à jamais insondable.

Bartolomeo lui fit signe d'avancer avant que ces deux-là se rendent compte qu'ils étaient épiés et moqués sans vergogne. Elle ne lutta pas et le suivit sans attendre, essayant de calmer son hilarité. Finalement, accepter de rompre avec ses habitudes lui apportait une gaieté inattendue.

Ils se glissèrent alors dans l'établissement à quelques mètres de cette fameuse trace, slalomant parmi les habitués afin d'accéder à l'une des dernières tables libres. Ils ne comptaient pas rester bien longtemps, la route jusqu'à Shabondy s'annonçait encore longue, mais ils espéraient au moins pouvoir se restaurer.

L'intérieur de l'Auberge des Trois Cloches était vaste, avec une cheminée qui trônait sur le mur du fond où rôtissait un porc. Les odeurs auxquelles se mêlaient les épices embaumaient l'air, déjà révélatrices de la qualité culinaire qui avait fait la renommée du lieu. L'espace d'un instant, Fai se retrouva projetée dans la maison familiale des Sferzeney où de grands chefs leur préparaient chaque repas.

— Alors ? Déçue ?

La voix de Bartolomeo interrompit ses souvenirs mais elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Elle avait enterré son ancienne vie de noble depuis des années afin de se plonger dans le monde de la compote.

— … A moitié. Je dois avouer que l'endroit est fort sympathique, mais je n'obtiendrai sûrement aucune info.

— Je sais pas comment fait Jyabura pour supporter tes excentricités.

Elle le fusilla du regard avant d'adopter une posture hautaine, digne de ses origines.

— Il sait les apprécier et en tirer profit.

— Non, je rectifie ma remarque. Vous êtes vraiment en couple depuis plus de cinq ans ?

Ils se toisèrent un moment avant de sourire, complices. Leur amitié les poussait souvent à s'adresser quelques piques pour plaisanter, et Bartolomeo se plaisait toujours à remettre la vie sentimentale de Fai sur le tapis.

Jyabura était également un compotier qu'elle avait rencontré peu de temps après son intronisation dans l'ordre. Le courant était immédiatement passé entre eux, et ils s'étaient rapprochés de jour en jour. Même si leur couple ne répondait pas aux habitudes communes – ils passaient parfois plusieurs mois sans se voir –, cela lui convenait très bien et ils avaient trouvé un équilibre stable dans leur relation.

— Si tu es si jaloux que ça, cesse de tourner autour de Bonney.

— Tends l'oreille, on sait jamais, t'entendras peut-être des infos intéressantes.

Elle pouffa alors que Bartolomeo esquivait son regard. Il détestait toujours lorsqu'elle lui renvoyait la pareille, l'interrogeant sur ses conquêtes, et il changeait aussitôt de sujet. Cette fois-ci n'échappait pas à la règle.

Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas attendu son conseil pour commencer à l'appliquer. Depuis leur arrivée, elle se montrait déjà attentive à la moindre des conversations mais aucune ne captivait son intérêt. Deux tables à sa droite, un couple discutait de leurs vacances si bien méritées. À sa gauche, des amis réfléchissaient sur ce qu'ils feraient une fois à Roanapura. _Stupide choix de destination_ , songea-t-elle avec dégoût. Plus elle s'éloignait de la cité du vice, et mieux elle se portait. Elle exécrait ses habitants, tous aussi suicidaires les uns que les autres selon elle. Ce dégénéré de Ro'an en était un parfait exemple. _Défier Joker… mais à quoi il pensait ce crétin ?_

Elle soupira à cette pensée, puis remarqua que Bartolomeo l'observait intensément. Il s'était même rapproché, signe qu'il s'apprêtait à parler d'un sujet sensible. Automatiquement, cela l'intrigua. Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Quoi ?

— T'y crois, toi ? Pour Lachésis.

Elle le dévisagea longuement, prenant le temps de réfléchir une nouvelle fois à la question. Depuis qu'elle l'avait appris, elle n'avait cessé de retourner dans tous les sens les renseignements qu'elle avait à sa disposition. Naturellement, elle avait remarqué que son ami Kaku s'était bien moqué d'elle. Law, un simple Natif fils d'herboristes ? L'indicateur ne lui ferait désormais pas croire qu'il s'agissait des seules informations qu'il possédait. Elle mettrait sa main à couper qu'il lui avait effrontément menti pour une raison encore inconnue.

Puis elle avait tâché de relier ce nouvel élément au comportement du Ro'an qu'elle avait pu observer en trois ans de cohabitation. Malgré certains faits qui devenaient clairs comme de l'eau de roche, elle demeurait suspicieuse.

— … Pas vraiment. Ça explique certes pas mal de choses, mais non. Je l'ai fréquenté pendant trois ans et… Je n'sais pas, ça n'colle pas.

— Mais Joker lui-même l'a confirmé.

— Je sais. C'est ça qui est étrange. Pourquoi Joker a-t-il sacrifié l'anonymat de Lachésis ?

Bartolomeo hocha la tête, pensif à son tour. Cette histoire cachait quelque chose, et ce flou l'agaçait. Elle désirait ardemment le dissiper.

— Un échange de bons procédés ? Teach lui a bien révélé l'identité de Clotho, pas vrai ?

— Certes. Mais Joker l'a aussi révélé à Barbe Blanche, et par extension au Roux du fait des alliances. Lachésis aurait pu se faire tuer. Non, il aurait dû se faire tuer, rectifia-t-elle alors qu'une nouvelle idée se formait dans son esprit. Pourquoi Joker aurait-il pris ce risque alors qu'il l'a épargné durant tout ce temps ?

— Tu réfléchis trop, Fai.

Elle ne partagea pas la perplexité de son ami. Elle l'ignora donc et poursuivit.

— Quelque chose nous échappe, Bart'. Pourquoi, après quatre ans à l'avoir laissé en liberté, Joker sacrifie-t-il son anonymat ? Détruire l'anonymat de Lachésis, c'est le tuer. Sans son anonymat, la Moire perd toute sa puissance. Et tu connais le sens de la famille de Joker. Si quelqu'un doit un jour tuer Lachésis, ce sera Joker et personne d'autre. Alors pourquoi l'expose-t-il autant ?

Ne pas savoir la hantait, car elle détestait lorsque des renseignements aussi cruciaux lui glissaient entre les doigts.

— A moins de demander aux deux concernés, je crois qu'on ne le saura jamais, Fai.

Cette conclusion l'agaça et elle serra les poings. Ce crétin de Ro'an continuait de l'emmerder même à des kilomètres de distance.

— C'est ce que je compte faire.

Bartolomeo ricana.

— Tu manques pas d'air. T'as jamais réussi à faire parler Lachésis alors que tu voyageais avec lui, tu crois vraiment qu'il va maintenant répondre bien gentiment à tes questions ? T'auras plus de chance avec Joker.

— Et puis quoi encore ? Pour qu'il essaie encore de me débaucher de la compote ? Il crèvera avant que cela n'arrive.

On pouvait lui reprocher énormément de choses, mais pas son absence de loyauté. Qu'importent les années, elle restait fidèle à la compote sans jamais hésiter à ce sujet. Elle ne permettrait pas qu'on en doute.

— De toute façon, le grand maître compotier ne l'autorisera jamais, alors te bile pas, Fai.

— Moi non plus. Sa stupide famille ne m'intéresse pas.

— Et ne t'apportera rien. C'est pas comme si, après tout, t'étais aux premières loges de l'ordre des compotiers, pas vrai ?

— Il faut savoir assurer sa position, Bart'.

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu, se comprenant parfaitement sans formuler clairement leur pensée. De toute façon, certains sujets ne pouvaient être abordés en public, par simple mesure de précaution. Des mafieux pouvaient tout aussi bien se dissimuler dans cette salle, de la même façon que personne ne soupçonnait son lien avec la compote.

— En parlant de compote Fai, t'en penses quoi de cette affaire avec la pêche ?

— C'est une douce-amère. L'intégrer davantage dans la fédération peut être dangereux.

— Tu préconises la prudence alors ?

— C'est ce que j'ai dit au grand maître compotier. J'attends le retour des oiseaux pour me prononcer. Trouver le lapin blanc aidera également.

La situation nécessitait des informations complexes à obtenir, mais cela ne l'arrêterait pas. Elle avait seulement besoin de temps pour parvenir à ses fins. Tant que le lapin blanc courrait toujours, elle pouvait continuer ses recherches, mais une tension sous-jacente la pressait de faire vite. S'il se faisait attraper par une personne extérieure à la fédération de la compote, voire à l'ordre des compotiers, cela risquait d'engendrer des conséquences assez dramatiques.

— Les oiseaux reviendront quand, à ton avis ?

— Dans les jours à venir, normalement. Leurs migrations sont courtes, tu sais.

— Toujours aussi exigeante.

— C'est ce qui t'a plu.

Il hocha la tête, ne la contredisant pas. Bartolomeo lui avait proposé de rejoindre la compote justement à cause des exigences qu'elle appliquait dans son travail d'indicatrice. Elle refusait de bâcler ses recherches de renseignements, qu'importent les évènements. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à la fiabilité des informations qu'elle proposait, et cela s'était renforcé depuis qu'elle avait intégré l'ordre des compotiers. Elle devait conserver sa réputation.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

L'aubergiste venu prendre le commande, et interrompant par la même occasion leur conversation à double-sens, posa sur leur table un petit écriteau où les différents plats du jour étaient inscrits à la craie. Dans le bois était gravée ce qui semblait être la devise de l'établissement : _« Le gras, c'est la vie. »_ Cela avait le mérite d'être clair, et elle adressa un sourire entendu à son ami qui le lui rendit aussitôt. Ils se comprenaient.

Elle se tourna donc vers le tenancier, un jeune quarantenaire aux cheveux noirs coupés courts et à la barbe fournie.

— Y a pas trente-six recettes du bonheur, pas vrai ?

— La joie de vivre et le jambon ! Y a besoin de rien d'autre.

Ils s'observèrent un bref instant. Le regard du gérant passa du mafieux à elle, avant de faire le chemin inverse. Il lâcha finalement un rire amical, et leur tendit la main. Ils la serrèrent tout à tour.

— Pazair, se présenta-t-il avec un léger sérieux dans la voix.

— Fai. Et voici Bartolomeo.

Son ami adressa à Pazair un signe de main pour le saluer tandis qu'il la laissait mener l'échange.

— C'est un immense plaisir de recevoir deux compotiers de l'ordre.

— Le plaisir est partagé. En revanche, j'ignorais que cette auberge était membre de la fédération.

— Pas grand monde le sait. L'objectif n'est pas de faire d'ici un relai pour les compotiers. Mais plusieurs indices sont laissés à droite à gauche pour s'en rendre compte.

Elle acquiesça. L'écriteau en était une preuve flagrante. Lire cette simple phrase lui avait amplement suffi pour qu'elle comprenne dans la foulée.

— Il y a des nouvelles intéressantes dans le coin ?

Il se pencha sur le menu pour ne pas attirer inutilement des regards indiscrets.

— La compote de fraise ne reste pas sans rien faire. Elle compte agir à proximité de la compote au rhum.

— Quand ?

— Probablement dans les jours à venir, à compter de maintenant. J'ignore son but.

— La compote de fraise a toujours été trop ambitieuse pour son propre bien.

— Et la compote d'abricot, qu'est-ce qu'elle devient ? intervint Bartolomeo qui fronçait légèrement les sourcils.

Pazair l'observa un instant avant de secouer négativement la tête.

— Elle semble ne pas bouger, mais la compote de banane est éloignée. Cependant, si vous restez jusqu'à demain midi, les oiseaux devraient revenir.

Elle se concerta avec le mafieux silencieusement, jaugeant si cette perspective pouvait empiéter sur leur traque du lapin blanc.

— On peut avoir une chambre ?

— Il y a toujours une chambre de prête pour les compotiers, affirma l'aubergiste avec un sourire franc.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Comme d'ordinaire, le Bar de l'Arnaque était bondé. Aucune table ne se trouvait libre, et circuler à l'intérieur se transformait en un véritable défi. Les mafieux s'accumulaient, côtoyant à coup de regards noirs des marines sous couverture qui tâchaient de récolter quelques informations. L'établissement recelait toujours de nombreux renseignements, une véritable mine d'or pour quiconque sachant tendre l'oreille.

Derrière le comptoir, Shakky observait cette salle comble qui ne désemplissait pas. Dans un coin, sur la gauche, _Soul King_ jouait des morceaux endiablés, alternant entre son violon et sa guitare pour varier les styles. Même s'il était un espion de Joker, elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre de ses talents de musicien. Elle appréciait les morceaux qu'il jouait, et il participait indirectement à améliorer ses affaires déjà florissantes. Les sommes qu'elle gagnait chaque jour ne lui donnaient aucune envie de regretter son ancienne vie.

Quelques temps après l'union des Trois Rois dont elle faisait partie pour faire face à la concurrence grandissante, elle avait finalement décidé de raccrocher et de se poser. Elle s'était donc installée à Roanapura, cœur des affaires criminelles de la région. En créant son propre bar, elle s'offrait la possibilité de disparaître et de se concentrer sur ses propres projets. Sa carrière mafieuse l'avait aidée à mieux comprendre certains enjeux et à se lier avec les bonnes personnes. De cette façon, elle œuvrait dans l'ombre pour ses plans, tâchant de les accomplir à la lettre.

Elle ne prétendait cependant pas qu'il s'agissait jusque-là d'une réussite. Elle avait subi des pertes et des échecs, mais elle tenait bon. Ses ambitions ne faibliraient pas. Elle se le refusait, car elle portait en elle les espoirs des personnes assassinées pour cette cause. Leur objectif primait sur le reste, sur leur propre vie. Leur petit groupe initial se disloquait année après année, mais ils se rapprochaient de leur but final. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Elle servit un verre à un client au comptoir, l'air de rien. Elle appréciait ce double-jeu qu'elle menait. Personne ne s'en doutait. Personne ne soupçonnait les projets qu'elle conduisait dans l'ombre. Aux yeux de tous, elle était simplement cette tenancière redoutable et intraitable avec les mauvais payeurs. Les mieux informés l'associaient également à la célèbre Maîtresse de Guerre, mais cette donnée ne s'ébruitait pas. Sa situation était parfaite, idéale.

Elle demeurait toutefois méfiante avec la présence de _Soul King_. Elle s'interrogeait, se demandait s'il séjournait ici car le Bar de l'Arnaque regorgeait de renseignements à saisir à la volée, ou si Joker la faisait surveiller. Ces deux hypothèses disposaient des mêmes probabilités, et elle ignorait laquelle serait la plus vraisemblable. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de percevoir des menaces dans les actions les plus insignifiantes qui provenaient de ses ennemis.

Joker savait certainement qu'elle était la Reine des Trois Rois. L'inverse lui paraissait peu probable. Il pouvait donc décider d'épier ses faits et gestes afin de vérifier qu'elle ne tenterait pas de se venger de la mort de Roger, malgré les années écoulées.

Officiellement exécuté par la Marine, officieusement évincé par Teach, en réalité sciemment assassiné par Joker, elle aurait en effet pu partir en vendetta. Même si elle avait renoncé à sa position, les habitudes et coutumes mafieuses rythmaient encore sa vie, et elle aurait tout à fait pu devenir une menace pour le Natif qu'elle n'appréciait déjà pas. Cependant, attirer l'attention sur elle de manière aussi flagrante ne l'intéressait pas. Elle ne tenait pas à s'exposer. De plus, Roger avait lui-même provoqué sa fin alors qu'elle l'avait averti des dangers encourus. Il s'était obstiné, et malgré ses recommandations, il avait enquêté sur la mort de Fisher Tiger, un de ses amis proches. Par conséquent, lorsqu'il approchait les secrets du Cercueil d'acier froid, Joker s'était débarrassé de lui, sa famille avec.

Elle avait dissuadé Rayleigh, le troisième Roi, de chercher vengeance. Bien que parfaitement faisable, s'opposer à Joker demeurait stupide et nécessitait un nombre affolant de préparations. Foncer tête baissée comme pour un règlement de comptes ne suffisait pas. Elle avait dû faire comprendre à son ami qu'il voulait affronter un Natif. Même si à ses yeux leurs soi-disant pouvoirs n'étaient que fumisteries et ne reposaient que sur la peur commune, s'en prendre à eux restait une idée suicidaire. Des informations qu'elle avait pu récolter, elle savait que certains d'entre eux occupaient des places importantes au sein du gouvernement mondial. Ils avaient le moyen d'agir sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ou ne les associe à leurs actes répréhensibles.

Puis il y avait Law. À la réflexion, la présence de _Soul King_ dans son bar pouvait également se justifier par cette donnée. Joker recherchait des informations sur son protégé, et il connaissait parfaitement les liens qui le connectaient à ce lieu. Elle riait cependant intérieurement de cette bassesse. Il mobilisait l'un de ses hommes pour ses propres affaires personnelles, même s'il pouvait effectivement mettre en avant toutes les autres informations que le second de Monet pouvait ici récupérer en tendant l'oreille.

— Shakky.

Sortant de ses pensées, elle sourit doucement à l'homme qui l'interpellait. Assis sur l'une des chaises réservées aux habitués, Usopp sirotait le cocktail qu'il avait commandé en arrivant ici. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu entrer.

— Usopp. Que puis-je pour toi ?

En même temps, elle adressa un signe à Hachi pour qu'il s'occupe temporairement du comptoir.

— Rien de bien particulier. Je viens jauger la situation.

Elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre pour apercevoir la Grande Horloge. Bientôt midi le journal ne tarderait pas à être livré dans son établissement.

— Tu ne chômes pas.

— C'était un concours de circonstances.

Néanmoins, le visage du plus jeune ne niait pas qu'il appréciât la tournure des évènements. Cela lui rendait service. Il passa une main dans sa tignasse frisée, l'air décontracté. Il jouait ce rôle qui l'éloignait de sa célèbre identité secrète, Atropos, ou encore des responsabilités de nouveau chef des Révolutionnaires. Il reprenait les projets de son père, qui avait été le second de Dragon. Malgré les défaites et les déconvenues, le Cercueil d'acier froid ne faiblissait pas.

— Ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé autrement ?

— À merveille. Les recruter était une brillante idée.

Bien qu'elle ne fût pas membre des Révolutionnaires, elle avait toujours été en étroit contact avec eux, alors elle connaissait les actions du sniper. Ils œuvraient ensemble après tout pour atteindre leurs objectifs communs. Elle savait donc qu'il avait prévu de rencontrer Nico Robin et Roronoa Zoro afin de leur rallumer la flamme de leurs engagements passés.

— Il a encore frappé !

Une voix bourrue et rocailleuse s'éleva au-dessus du brouhaha ambiant du Bar de l'Arnaque. Un homme se tenait dans l'entrée, brandissant un journal. La plupart des clients avaient cessé leurs activités. Même Usopp s'était retourné pour continuer ce jeu d'apparences qu'il menait. Tous avaient compris de quoi cet inconnu parlait. Les murmures emplirent à une vitesse folle la salle, tous au sujet de cette nouvelle inattendue. Les exclamations fusèrent ensuite, exigeant de plus amples informations sur le sujet.

Ouvrant alors le journal sur l'article consacré à la dernière frappe d'Atropos, l'homme parcourut rapidement l'article des yeux. Il se décomposa au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrainaient.

— Il a abattu Shiliew à Whiskey Peak, annonça-t-il d'une voix blanche.

La stupéfaction se propagea au sein du bar et les chuchotis reprirent de plus belle. Même Shakky accusa le coup et elle adressa un regard interloqué au plus jeune qui mimait la stupeur. Usopp avait assassiné Shiliew, un vice-amiral de la Marine des plus craints qui partageait la justice absolue de l'amiral Akainu. Selon lui, tous les criminels devaient être éradiqués, qu'importent leurs actes. Les mafieux le redoutaient car son efficacité n'était plus à prouver et il ne montrait aucune pitié.

Encore une fois, Atropos frappait fort. Il continuait de narguer la Marine incapable de l'arrêter. Cependant, le Ro'an qui apportait les nouvelles ne lâchait pas le journal. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle fronça les sourcils, avant d'apercevoir le sniper qui esquissait un sourire satisfait et fier à peine perceptible.

— Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? tonna un autre, impatient. Y a d'autres infos ?

L'homme hocha faiblement la tête et déglutit.

— Il a buté Rob Lucci.

Des hoquets d'ahurissement échappèrent à plusieurs clients qui n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Abattre Shiliew relevait déjà de l'exploit, mais Rob Lucci, l'un des agents les plus éminents du Cipher Pol Aigis 0 ? Atropos s'était surpassé, défiant l'impossible. Shakky comprenait mieux pourquoi son ami lui avait déclaré qu'il tenait à évaluer la situation.

Puis chacun réclama avec force plus de détails sur cette affaire aussi sordide qu'hallucinante. Shakky en profita pour se reconcentrer sur Usopp qui buvait tranquillement, l'air de rien.

— Un simple concours de circonstances, hein ?

Elle souriait doucement, accoudée au comptoir. Le sniper venait d'abattre son plus grand opposant au sein de la Marine, celui qui présentait un réel danger. Il envoyait ainsi un nouveau message à ses ennemis. Ceux qui tenteront de l'arrêter ne connaîtraient que la mort.

— Ce n'était pas volontaire. J'ignorais qu'il avait fait le déplacement.

Il récidivait. Comme la fois où il avait assassiné les vice-amiraux Tsuru et Momonga, ainsi que les mafieux Basil Hawkins et Lao G, il bénéficiait du rassemblement fortuit de plusieurs cibles pour faire un carton plein. Il s'agissait d'une des raisons derrière son imprévisibilité. Il profitait des occasions qui se présentaient à lui sans hésiter, et celles-ci ne survenaient jamais de manière régulière.

— Mais je ne nierai pas qu'il s'agit d'une excellente nouvelle.

Il récupérait ainsi une certaine liberté d'action, longtemps entravée par le CP-Aigis 0. Avec la mort de Lucci, l'organisme de la Marine mettrait un moment avant de récupérer sa force de frappe, à la seule condition de trouver un remplaçant digne de ce nom pour l'ancien agent. Tout se profilait donc parfaitement pour leurs plans.

— Tu restes à Roanapura ?

Elle changeait de sujet, jugeant plus prudent de ne pas s'attarder davantage sur les exactions d'Atropos.

— Non, je dois retourner à Whiskey Peak. J'ai encore des affaires en cours là-bas.

— Encore du recrutement ?

— Tout à fait. Coby est parti en éclaireur.

Il termina sa boisson, signe qu'il partait. Il préférait ne jamais s'attarder au même endroit.

— A la prochaine, Shakky. Je repasserai te voir si je suis de passage dans le coin.

— Je guetterai tes nouvelles. Et n'oublie pas. Préviens l'imprévisible…

— Et attends l'inattendu. Jamais je n'oublierai.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, puis Usopp disparut dans la foule, s'éclipsant sans que personne ne le remarque.

Shakky déposa son verre dans l'évier, satisfaite. Malgré les coups durs vécus par le passé, leurs plans reprenaient de la vigueur et aboutiraient enfin. Le Cercueil d'acier froid s'accomplira coûte que coûte.

* * *

.

.

 _Je considère ce chapitre plus comme de transition avant de basculer sur la suite, même si des informations sont tout de même révélées ici._

 _Autrement, au programme du chapitre 6 ! Bien entendu, la confrontation avec le Roux dont ses intentions sont toujours inconnues. Fai et Bartolomeo seront également de la partie, on les suivra un petit moment. On retrouvera d'ailleurs un autre personnage qui a déjà fait parler de lui dans ce tome._

 _D'ailleurs, le chapitre 6 (qui cette fois-ci devrait sortir dans les temps, en toute logique) sera dédicacé à_ _ **Nefer**_ _parce que_ _ **Pazair**_ _et_ _ **Nefer**_ _sont mes deux fidèles correcteurs toujours au rendez-vous._

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu, et n'oubliez pas que la review est toujours bénéfique à l'auteur !_

 _See ya !_


	7. Cogitas ergo audio

_Hey à tous !_

 _Navrée pour ce retard, mais j'ai eu des imprévus et je suis aussi passée en période de révisions pour les concours qui approchent. J'ai néanmoins réussi à terminer ce chapitre !_

 _En tout cas, ce chapitre a été un peu compliqué à écrire, en particulier pour une scène qui est complètement décalée, mais dans l'ensemble, de nouveaux éléments se mettent désormais en place !_

 _Dédicace à_ _ **Nefer**_ _, sans qui cette histoire ne serait pas la même et à qui je dois la sacro-sainte compote._

 _Par ailleurs,_ _ **Nefer**_ _étant actuellement indisponible, ce chapitre n'a pas pu être corrigé, donc des fautes ont pu rester, désolée d'avance !_

 _Autrement, un nouveau merci à_ _ **Haydel**_ _et à_ _ **Illheart**_ _pour leur review !_

 _Sans plus attendre,_

 _Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :** **Cogitas ergo audio**

 _Tu penses donc j'entends._

.

.

.

.

Assise au comptoir de l'auberge des Trois Cloches, Fai sirotait de bon matin un café serré. Finalement, elle appréciait volontiers que Bartolomeo eût autant refusé de l'écouter quant au choix de leur destination. Elle avait passé une nuit formidable, et la journée s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices. D'ici peu, les oiseaux reviendraient avec des informations croustillantes qui la raviraient de bonheur. En attendant, elle profitait de cette belle matinée ensoleillée tandis que son ami se prélassait sur la terrasse. Certains clients prenaient d'ailleurs leurs distances avec lui, tant à cause de son apparence douteuse qu'à cause de sa notoriété mafieuse. Approcher d'un peu trop près les officiers de Teach ne figurait pas parmi les conseils donnés dans la région.

La fédération de la compote étendait ses racines de plus en plus loin, dans des endroits toujours plus inattendus. Les compotiers établissaient des alliances intéressantes et juteuses, et elle ne pouvait qu'en être ravie. Leurs affaires prospéraient, sans que personne ne vienne leur faire de l'ombre. Elle sourit légèrement en fixant sa tasse. Malgré sa renommée, la compote demeurait inconnue. Un jeu subtil des apparences se menait dans la région, et personne ne soupçonnait l'étendue de leur réseau. Tous sous-estimaient le grand maître compotier. Cruelle erreur.

La compote de pêche s'en rendait bien compte, et elle tâchait désormais de rattraper les faits. Elle ne comptait plus laisser filer de tels avantages à s'allier ainsi. Leur collaboration durerait sûrement plus longtemps que leur accord initial le présageait. Elle ne s'y opposait pas, mais elle tenait à vérifier certains détails. Avant cela, elle préconisait plutôt la prudence afin de ne pas être dupé.

Elle termina son café, s'étira longuement. Elle attendait avec une certaine impatience le retour des oiseaux. Son instinct d'informatrice reprenait le dessus, même dans ces moments de détente. La veille, elle n'avait cessé de tendre l'oreille. Elle avait d'ailleurs dû reconnaître sa médisance à contrecœur, forcée par le regard insistant de Bartolomeo. L'auberge des Trois Cloches recelaient de petits renseignements qu'elle récupérait à la volée, discrètement. En quelques heures, elle s'était trouvée au courant des derniers évènements dans la campagne environnant Shabondy. La compote de fraise s'aventurait en terre ennemie en toute impunité, et la compote d'abricot commençait de se mouvoir sans encore faire de vagues. La guerre mafieuse s'installait progressivement, d'abord à couvert. Elle éclaterait prochainement en conflit total.

Malgré les avantages qu'elle avait récemment perdus, sa situation demeurait florissante. La compote lui était réellement profitable pour cela. Même avec l'abandon de sa mobilité marine, elle continuait d'obtenir aisément des informations et d'être mêlée aux déboires criminels de la région. Sans l'once d'une hésitation, elle ne regrettait rien, bien au contraire. Tout se déroulait merveilleusement bien.

— Tu m'agaces, Varrick.

— Mais c'est toi qui pense trop fort aussi, Aaz !

Fai arqua un sourcil dubitatif et se redressa légèrement pour observer en toute discrétion les deux nouveaux venus. Le plus jeune, la trentaine approchant, qu'elle supposa être Aaz, se fondait aisément dans la foule, si on omettait ses cheveux blonds à la coupe asymétrique. De taille moyenne, il portait des vêtements sobres – un simple pantalon marron et un haut crème – et ses lunettes arrondies ne présentaient aucune originalité, dévoilant simplement ses yeux verts. Les mafieux devraient prendre exemple sur lui, au lieu de participer à des concours vestimentaires de mauvais goût.

L'autre, Varrick, pouffa et glissa un regard en coin à son acolyte. Plus âgé, sûrement quarante ans passés, il dégageait une certaine prestance qu'elle associa immédiatement à l'aristocratie. Son instinct le lui soufflait, même si elle ignorait son identité. Son esprit cataloguait tous les nobles de sa connaissance, mais aucun « Varrick » n'apparaissait. De plus, elle serait souvenue d'une personne qui arborait autant de bleu. En plus de ses yeux, ses vêtements revêtaient cette couleur, avec quelques dégradés et nuances de blanc. Cela constituait un manque de discrétion, mais il ne commettait pas de faute d'harmonie. Aucun élément ne détonnait. Il n'avait cependant pas poussé le vice à se teindre les cheveux, qui restaient châtains, comme pour sa fine moustache.

— Je vous sers quelque chose ?

Déposant sur le comptoir une assiette de viennoiseries, Nefer coupa court à la dispute qui se profilait entre les deux hommes. La quarantaine pourtant avancée, l'aubergiste n'avait rien perdu de sa jeunesse et resplendissait encore. Les cheveux courts, les yeux pétillants, elle souriait gaiement.

— Je vais prendre un café long. Et un lait de chèvre pour lui.

Hochant la tête, Nefer disparut aussitôt dans la cuisine.

— Je t'ai rien demandé.

— Alors arrête de penser, Aaz ! rouspéta Varrick.

— Tu ne peux pas tout simplement arrêter d'écouter ?

— Non. Tu le sais pourtant. C'est loin d'être la première fois. N'essaie pas de le nier, Aaz. Et t'es prié de ne pas m'insulter copieusement !

Aaz soupira longuement, à la fois dépité et exaspéré. Il ne rétorqua rien, buvant plutôt son lait de chèvre que la tenancière venait d'apporter.

Fai s'efforça de rester impassible à l'entente de cet échange saugrenu. Elle avait pourtant l'habitude d'écouter des discussions étranges et décalées, preuve en était cette histoire de botte la veille. Cependant, elle avait cette désagréable impression de se trouver confrontée à un tout autre niveau avec ces deux hommes, comme s'il lui manquait des éléments, des bouts de la conversation. Et cela se poursuivait. Varrick débitait des paroles les unes après les autres, comme un long monologue. Aaz ne répondait même pas, mais son acolyte ne s'en souciait pas. Il continuait de parler comme s'il connaissait déjà ses répliques.

— Un problème, Fai ?

Elle se retourna prestement vers Bartolomeo qui l'avait rejointe, abandonnant la terrasse ensoleillée.

— Tu devrais écouter.

Bien que perplexe, il ne protesta pas et s'exécuta. Rapidement, il la dévisagea à la recherche d'une réponse. Il ne comprenait donc pas plus qu'elle, ce qui, d'une certaine manière, la rassura. Elle ne s'imaginait pas des choses pour combler sa matinée dans l'attente d'informations. Elle ne devenait pas folle : quelque chose clochait. Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à déceler cet élément incohérent qui neutralisait toutes ses chances de comprendre. Une véritable énigme se présentait à elle, et son ami n'était pas plus avancé qu'elle.

— Ça va, on vous dérange pas trop ?

Elle se retint de sursauter afin de rester impassible. Malgré leurs précautions habituelles, cela n'avait pas suffi pour passer inaperçus. Varrick avait deviné en peu de temps que son étrange conversation était épiée. Elle ne se trouvait donc pas en la présence d'un débutant ou d'un incapable, ce qui s'annonçait d'autant plus intéressant.

Elle lui fit alors face, déterminée à en apprendre davantage. Une activité distrayante se présentait à elle avant le retour des oiseaux. Parfait. Elle adressa un regard entendu avec Bartolomeo qui saisit aussitôt ce qu'elle avait en tête.

— Tout est susceptible d'être écouté dans une auberge.

Elle ne s'en cachait pas. Ces deux-là se montraient simplement idiots s'ils ignoraient, volontairement ou non, cet élément. Les informateurs se glissaient parmi les habitués sans que personne ne les remarque. Chaque conversation pouvait tomber dans des oreilles indiscrètes. Le code de la compote leur permettait d'ailleurs de contourner ce problème. Même si un ennemi ou un rival les écoutait, il ne comprendrait pas leur discussion à moins qu'il ne perce les différentes significations de la compote.

— Oh, vraiment ? s'étonna Varrick, arquant un sourcil. C'est assez singulier comme démarche.

Il lui manquait encore un élément de la conversation, elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Il ne pouvait pas sincèrement penser qu'il était étrange que les discussions soient épiées dans les lieux publics. Mais d'où sortait cet énergumène ? Elle ne comprit d'ailleurs pas son soudain ricanement. Elle avait pourtant fait attention à demeurer impassible. Quel détail important lui échappait ?

— Qui êtes-vous, exactement ?

De simples noms ne lui suffisaient pas. Même si elle effectuait des recherches, elle n'irait pas bien loin avec aussi peu de renseignements à leur sujet. Il lui en fallait davantage. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir ferré de gros poissons.

— Je suis Varrick, écrivain. Et là-bas, c'est Aaz… Un… Herboriste ? Oui, voilà, c'est ça. Oui, je sais que tu m'emmerdes.

Elle les dévisagea tout à tour, se demandant si cela était une mauvaise blague. Elle détestait aussi cette sensation de perdre le contrôle des évènements. Quelque chose lui glissait entre les doigts sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que ce Varrick devine à l'avance tout ce que s'apprêtait à dire son coéquipier. Cela relevait des mythes.

— Tout à fait ! C'est ça qui est beau. Dis-moi… Fai, c'est ça ? J'ai entendu parler d'une guerre mafieuse ces derniers temps, tu n'aurais pas des informations à ce sujet ?

— Tu manques pas de cran, Varrick.

— Mais tu sais tout aussi bien que c'est efficace ! Oh, et je me moque que ce soit juste ou non. Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ?

Elle sentit le regard plus qu'interloqué sur elle de Bartolomeo, et elle se retint de faire de même. Elle avait beau essayé de rationaliser la situation, elle n'y parvenait pas. À quel moment cet énergumène avait-il entendu son nom ? Elle s'était abstenue de le lui révéler. Ou l'avait-il appris lorsque le mafieux l'avait rejointe ? Peut-être.

Dans tous les cas, ce Varrick devait être sacrément atteint, elle ne voyait pas d'autres explications, en plus d'être complètement imprudent. Personne ne demandait des renseignements sur un conflit mafieux de façon aussi ouverte. Tôt ou tard il se ferait tuer pour cette curiosité non dissimulée.

Son ami s'approcha d'elle pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille, profitant que Varrick ait reporté son attention sur sa tasse de café.

— Même nos histoires de compote ne sont pas aussi étranges.

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer. Elle savait bien que d'une oreille extérieure toutes leurs discussions autour de la compote pouvaient paraître des plus folles et des plus incohérentes, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison des actions de ce soi-disant écrivain.

— La compote… Ça c'est une idée brillante ! Hé, Aaz, pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé avant ?

— Peut-être parce qu'on a préféré les piafs ?

— Ah, oui. Exact. Des noms de rapace, quand même… On aurait pu faire mieux, non ? Tu crois qu'on pourrait adapter ? …Oui, d'accord, c'est bon, c'était une idée stupide.

Aaz soupira longuement, exaspéré par son camarade, mais peu surpris de son attitude. En revanche, pour Fai et Bartolomeo, l'incompréhension était à son comble. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir parlé suffisamment forts pour être entendus, sans compter que Varrick semblait savoir à quoi se référer la compote. Les mots invraisemblable et impossible se répétaient en boucle dans leurs esprits.

— Oh mais non voyons, c'est…

— Varrick, l'interrompit soudainement avec sérieux Aaz. Faut qu'on y aille.

— Quoi, qu'est-ce que t'as vu encore ?… Oh, je vois. D'accord. Je te suis !

Les deux hommes se levèrent, laissèrent quelques piécettes sur le comptoir. Au même moment, la porte d'entrée de l'auberge des Trois Cloches s'ouvrit sur un petit groupe de cinq personnes.

— Eux ?

— Il faut vraiment que je te le confirme, Varrick ?

— Rah, mais c'est trop court, Aaz !

Fai ne leur accordait plus aucune attention, se concentrant plutôt sur les nouveaux venus. Elle ignorait pourquoi les deux énergumènes avaient subitement voulu partir, mais ils avaient eu raison. Cinq mafieux avaient rejoint les clients des lieux, et ils avaient aperçu Bartolomeo. Toute cette histoire se terminerait mal, elle ne mettrait sa main à couper.

— Fai ?

— Fraise.

Elle se retourna, chercha à adresser un sourire d'excuse à Nefer, mais celle-ci avait disparu dans les cuisines. Son auberge se transformerait donc d'ici peu en champ de bataille. Avec ce contexte de guerre mafieuse, les cinq larbins qui bossaient pour le Roux ne manqueraient pas d'essayer de s'en prendre à son ami. Ils le sous-estimeraient d'ailleurs, pensant pouvoir le capturer ou le tuer car ils disposaient de la supériorité numérique. _Quelle bande de crétins._

Les criminels s'approchèrent donc, armes au clair. Les négociations semblaient abrégées avant même qu'elles n'aient commencé. Bartolomeo se redressa, passa la main sous son manteau pour attraper son pistolet. D'une seconde à l'autre, les premières balles seraient tirées. Elle pesta intérieurement. Pourquoi fallait-il que les échanges de tir tombent sur elle ?

Elle ne sut trop qui ouvrit les hostilités, mais elle se retrouva rapidement barricadée derrière le comptoir pour échapper aux projectiles mortels qui fusaient en tous sens. Elle soupira longuement face à cette barbarie alors qu'une petite discussion aurait réglé pacifiquement la situation. Dans ce genre de cas, il suffisait de faire une offre impossible à refuser. Cela fonctionnait presque à chaque fois, avec une réussite optimale et avec une efficacité indiscutable.

Ainsi retranchée, elle attendait que les tirs cessent. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de participer aux combats, et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception. Elle ne dérogerait pas à certains de ses principes qui lui assuraient le maintien de sa couverture.

— Oy Fai ! Tu pourrais pas m'aider au lieu de rien foutre !

— Moi ? Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne suis qu'une pauvre civile, n'oublie pas.

Elle pouffa alors que Bartolomeo jurait, à la fois contre elle et contre les mafieux qui osaient les attaquer. Elle consentit néanmoins à sortir son arme, pour la forme, même si elle ne comptait pas s'en servir. Elle préférait préserver les apparences. Cependant, elle n'avait pas prévu qu'un ennemi parvienne à franchir le comptoir pour atterrir devant elle. Elle soupira devant l'incompétence de son ami à se débarrasser de cinq larbins, et aussi devant l'idiotie de ce criminel qui se condamnait de lui-même. Sans attendre, elle lui colla une balle en pleine tête et le corps s'effondra sur le sol.

— Bart', c'est à toi de faire le sale boulot ! Je n'ai pas à me salir les mains !

— Oh, arrête un peu de faire ta précieuse et tire !

Cependant, elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'abattre un autre de leurs ennemis, Bartolomeo s'en était déjà chargé. Maintenant qu'elle ne risquait plus de se prendre une balle, elle se releva, rangeant également son pistolet pour conserver son image d'indicatrice inoffensive. Non, personne n'avait vu qu'elle avait tué un mafieux sans la moindre difficulté.

Au même moment, Nefer revint de la cuisine et s'arrêta en plein milieu du passage, figée par ce spectacle auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Plusieurs tables avaient été perforées par les balles, le comptoir demandait de sérieuses réparations, de nombreuses bouteilles avaient volé en éclat, et il fallait aussi ajouter les cinq cadavres qui se vidaient de leur sang. Heureusement, aucune autre perte n'était à déplorer.

Un rictus désabusé se dessina sur les lèvres de l'aubergiste alors qu'elle s'approchait de Fai.

— J'ai beau aimé la compote, je n'apprécie cependant pas qu'elle se répande sur les murs de mon auberge.

Le sourire de Nefer se fit menaçant alors qu'elle s'approchait, attardant sa main sur le manche d'une casserole.

— Alors vous êtes priés de décarrer vite fait !

Comprenant le message, l'indicatrice s'excusa platement et fit signe à Bartolomeo de la suivre. Cette décision imposée par Nefer n'était pas menée contre eux, elle permettait au contraire de maintenir les apparences. Aux yeux de tous, aucun lien avec la compote ne s'établissait avec l'auberge des Trois Cloches. Leur départ forcé était donc tout à fait légitime, et elle ne s'en offusquait pas, même si cela signifiait faire une croix sur les oiseaux qui devaient arriver pour midi.

Elle fut néanmoins surprise de retrouver les deux énergumènes du comptoir à l'extérieur. Dès qu'il les aperçut, Varrick les interpella. Visiblement, il les attendait.

— Je crois que nous pourrions nous entraider.

Elle arqua un sourcil, dubitative. Cet écrivain ne manquait pas d'air pour affirmer une telle chose.

— Il faudrait pour cela que tu ais des informations à me fournir, ce dont je doute très fortement.

Un léger rire échappa à l'homme qui finit par sourire. Toute son expression faciale indiquait qu'il conservait encore un atout dans sa manche.

— Le lapin blanc a sombré dans la compote de fraise.

Varrick fit mine de s'éloigner alors que Fai échangea un regard plus qu'ahuri avec Bartolomeo. Elle se reprit bien vite pour ne pas laisser filer cette possibilité de renseignements, même si elle demeurait méfiante malgré tout. Néanmoins, les enjeux étaient trop importants pour qu'elle refuse.

— Bien, nous avons un accord.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Axell n'aurait jamais pensé briser un jour cette promesse silencieuse qu'il s'était fait deux semaines plus tôt. À vrai dire, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui passait par la tête en ce moment. C'était absurde. Invraisemblable. À quoi jouait-il ? Il maudit intérieurement Fai et ses idées stupides. Il l'estimait pleinement responsable de sa présence en ces lieux décrépis. Pourtant, il ne l'avait plus revue depuis leur séparation. Il ignorait complètement ce qu'elle devenait, mais en vérité, cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Il se sentait bien mieux loin de ces histoires sectaires de compote. Malgré sa situation, il continuait de suivre ses valeurs auxquelles il se raccrochait. Il ne tremperait pas dans les affaires louches des mafias.

Pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas quitté Whiskey Peak, ce qui lui apparaissait assez contradictoire. Pour éviter les criminels, il valait peut-être mieux commencer par s'éloigner de leurs territoires. Rester au beau milieu du fief de Teach ne semblait pas être le plan du siècle. Les apparences se révélaient néanmoins trompeuses. Qu'importent les troubles qui traversaient la ville, il s'était fait oublier avec une facilité déconcertante. Personne ne connaissait son identité, personne ne s'intéressait à lui. Il n'était qu'un pauvre contrebandier dépourvu du moindre équipage. Qui s'imaginerait qu'il détenait de noirs secrets ?

Wiper avait pris de longues heures pour tout lui expliquer. Il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour croire qu'il n'avait rien omis. Passé l'ahurissement de tout découvrir, Axell était désormais habité d'une sensation étrange. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de constater qu'après trois ans de cohabitation, il savait enfin tout de Law. Ou presque. Certains éléments manquaient encore, et ne pourraient être complétés que par le principal concerné lui-même, ou par le troisième membre de leur petite équipe, Marco. Il avait bien ri en l'apprenant. Ces Natifs se trouvaient réellement partout, au nez et à la barbe de tous.

Cela le mettait cependant assez mal à l'aise. Law ignorait qu'il savait, et il ne l'accepterait probablement pas. Avec du recul, il songeait qu'il aurait peut-être dû refuser cette offre de Wiper, simplement par respect pour son ami. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître son passé pour le soutenir, même si cela l'aidait grandement. Il comprenait mieux certaines réactions de son ancien navigateur. Il interprétait désormais différemment certaines de ses attitudes. Il ne fixait pas durant des heures les étoiles par pur hasard. Un symbole se cachait derrière, ou plutôt un souvenir teinté de regrets.

Il soupira. Si Law l'apprenait, cela risquait de compromettre leur relation déjà affaiblie. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment quittés en très bons termes la dernière fois, après tout. Il espérait seulement que le Ro'an ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur bien longtemps et qu'il ne refuserait pas cette aide créée par Wiper.

Malgré la mort du propriétaire du Shandia's, Law conservait des soutiens s'il se donnait la peine de les accepter. Il devait simplement s'en rendre compte et ne pas s'y opposer. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait là, à suivre les pas déments de cette folle de Fai. Il devait quitter Whiskey Peak rapidement à bord de l'Aliénor, et il lui fallait donc un équipage. De cette manière, il pourrait retrouver son ami et lui offrir la mobilité du navire. Joker en entendrait sûrement parler, mais il emmerdait le Natif. Tant pis si ses affaires de contrebande se trouvaient torpillées.

Se dégoter quelques matelots se révélait cependant beaucoup plus ardu que prévu. Personne ne semblait avoir envie de se lancer dans un voyage sur les mers, même bref. Les potentiels marins s'étaient volatilisés. Alors à contrecœur, il avait changé d'angle d'attaque. Pourquoi avait-il décidé d'imiter Fai ? Il se posait la question depuis de nombreuses minutes interminables, ponctuées de couinements de rats.

Il lui manquait définitivement une case pour être retourné à l'auberge du Poney Fringuant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête, et il préférait ne pas savoir. Cela valait sûrement mieux pour sa santé mentale. L'endroit n'avait pas changé d'un iota depuis son dernier passage. La même insalubrité régnait, avec toujours cette poule du tenancier Akadoc qui prospectait sur le comptoir. L'ambiance lugubre causée par le manque de lumière lui donnait plutôt envie de fuir au lieu de s'attarder en ces lieux, sans compter cette odeur pestilentielle qui lui retournait les tripes. Il se souvenait parfaitement des premiers mots de Joker lorsqu'il était entré par cette porte en bois brinquebalante à moitié dévorée par les termines. _« La seule solution pour que ce soit encore plus sale, ça serait de demander aux clients de chier directement par terre. »_ Il n'appréciait certes pas l'Empereur, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne.

Pourquoi diable était-il revenu là ? Quelle idée incroyablement stupide lui avait traversé l'esprit pour le pousser à franchir la porte du Poney Fringuant ? Il avait désormais bien du mal à croire qu'il ait pu envisager ne serait-ce qu'un instant se dégoter un équipage ici. Aucun de ces poivrots ne semblait avoir le profil pour prendre la mer. Cependant, il avouait être intrigué par cet homme qui sirotait une bière, emmitouflé dans sa cape rapiécée. Il paraissait attendre quelqu'un, mais il songeait à l'aborder pour lui demander si cela l'intéressait.

Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à se lever pour le rejoindre lorsque quelqu'un s'assit en face de lui, suspendant son geste. Il resta figé. Longuement. Il dévisageait cette femme installée en toute tranquillité à sa table. Comme si de rien n'était, elle s'allumait une cigarette, hélait le tavernier pour obtenir un verre. À aucun moment elle ne se demandait si elle était la bienvenue. Elle le prenait pour acquis.

Il l'avait reconnue en une fraction de seconde. Entre ses longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur ses hanches et son costume de soubrette violet, il était assez difficile d'ignorer son identité. Sa réputation la précédait, sans compter qu'il l'avait déjà rencontrée une fois, ici même d'ailleurs.

Elle savait probablement qui il était également. Pour quelle autre raison se serait-elle installée à sa table autrement ? La seule véritable question qui demeurait concernait plutôt ses intentions. Que lui voulait-elle ? Elle n'avait sûrement pas mis les pieds dans cette taverne décrépie pour enfiler des perles.

— Axell.

Elle ne semblait pas prête à lui sauter à la gorge, même si sa présence n'annonçait rien de bon. Si cette rencontre se résumait à une simple discussion, même désagréable, il s'estimerait chanceux.

— Baby 5. Pourquoi cette visite ?

— Tu es actuellement la dernière personne à avoir vu quelqu'un qui m'intéresse.

Il haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait jamais traité avec elle, ou avec qui que soit d'autre dans la Family de Joker. Il se contentait de faire ses rapports par lettres interposées avec Monet, l'informatrice du réseau. Il appréciait néanmoins que la mafieuse devant lui aille droit au but.

— Qui ?

— Wiper.

Il accusa le coup, ne l'ayant pas vu venir. Il n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité que son lien avec le Natif puisse lui porter préjudice. Et puis, pourquoi maintenant ? Il ne comprenait pas. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine que Wiper s'était fait abattre par les hommes de Teach. Il trouvait également ça absurde. Pourquoi le tuer s'il les intéressait ?

— Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à lui ?

— Cela ne te concerne pas, Axell. Contente-toi de répondre à mes questions.

Cela ne l'enchantait guère. Il n'avait aucune envie de trahir son ami, même s'il était déjà mort. Il aurait préféré éviter d'en arriver là, mais il devait désormais assumer ses choix. Il emmerdait Joker, et il irait jusqu'au bout pour aider Law. Baby 5 pouvait donc se brosser avant qu'elle n'apprenne quelque chose de lui.

— Quels étaient les plans de Wiper ?

Il la dévisagea, la jugeant beaucoup trop directe. Les missions de diplomatie ou de négociations ne devaient pas être son fort. Cependant, cela eut au moins le mérite de débloquer le fil de ses réflexions. L'Empereur de Roanapura avait découvert le lien entre les deux Natifs, ce pourquoi il s'intéressait à Wiper. Il escomptait apprendre les plans de Law de cette manière, sans que le principal concerné n'en soit au courant.

— Aucune idée. Je ne savais même pas qu'il poursuivait des plans en particulier.

Il niait tout en bloc, à l'exception faite de sa relation avec le tenancier du Shandia's. Il ignorait comment Joker avait pu relier les deux Natifs, mais il ne comptait pas accélérer sa récupération d'informations. Il se le refusait.

— Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Axell. N'oublie pas ta position.

Il soutint son regard sans ciller. Il se souvenait parfaitement de sa position. Il savait qu'il devrait obtempérer, autrement les conséquences s'annonçaient désastreuses. Il préférait néanmoins ne pas y penser. Il avait pris sa décision, comme Law avait pu le faire en se lançant dans ce plan suicidaire.

Baby 5 ne renoncerait probablement pas. Elle ne le laisserait qu'une fois ses réponses obtenues. En d'autres termes, une seule solution se présentait à lui. Il retint un rictus désabusé.

 _Mais dans quoi je me suis embarqué ?_

Il le regretterait sûrement. Presque à coup sûr. Définitivement, ce crétin qui lui avait servi de navigateur avait déteint sur lui et lui avait transmis sa folie.

Pourquoi n'apprenait-il rien de ses erreurs passées ? Il connaissait les risques de défier l'Empereur de Roanapura. Il en avait déjà fait les frais, plusieurs années auparavant, lorsqu'avec deux amis ils avaient refusé de se soumettre et avaient clamé haut et fort leur indépendance. Ils avaient voulu se positionner comme des contrebandiers libres, et grand mal leur en avait pris. Leur bateau avait explosé en représailles, emportant ses proches dans la mort.

Pourtant, malgré ça, il restait ferme sur sa décision. Il irait jusqu'au bout.

— Je ne connais pas ses plans.

Fai l'avait un jour averti qu'il mentait très mal. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait jamais à se montrer crédible, et cette fois ne faisait pas exception. Cependant, il le savait, et cela permettait de faire la différence. Il ne convaincrait pas Baby 5 de sa prétendue fausse ignorance. Bien entendu qu'il connaissait les plans de Wiper. Le Natif lui avait même révélé les tenants de ce fameux Cercueil d'acier froid. Il ne s'était pas moqué de lui sur les informations qu'il lui avait dévoilées. Initialement, si Teach n'était pas intervenu, il était censé épauler le tenancier du Shandia's dans ses actions.

— Tu te fous de moi ?

Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur, peu effrayé par la rage qui naissait chez la criminelle, alors qu'en même temps, il maudissait Fai et Law. Sans ces deux-là, il mènerait encore une vie paisible, loin de toutes ces affaires mafieuses. Dans les secondes qui suivraient, il enterrerait toute la tranquillité à laquelle il aspirait. Il se condamnait avec assurance et détermination.

— Totalement.

Il bondit du banc en bois défoncé et se rua hors du Poney Fringuant sous les yeux effarés de Baby 5. Il ne réfléchissait même pas, il se contentait de courir sans se retourner. Elle s'était sans doute déjà lancée à sa poursuite, mais il ne tenait pas à le vérifier. Il se concentrait sur sa fuite, changeant souvent de ruelle pour essayer de la semer. Elle n'était pas de Whiskey Peak, alors il avait sa chance de la perdre dans ce dédale escarpé. Il voulait y croire. Peut-être pourrait-il même se réfugier à la planque de la dernière fois ? Il l'espérait. Wiper avait également eu l'intelligence de lui donner la localisation de quelques endroits où disparaître facilement. Un peu de prudence ne nuisait à personne, bien au contraire.

Il s'arrangeait donc pour prendre la direction de l'une de ces cachettes, tout en rendant sa route chaotique. Il se faisait passer pour une proie égarée, apeurée, comme s'il n'avait aucun plan en tête. Il manqua de rire en songeant que Fai adoptait également cette tactique. Elle s'amusait à faire croire qu'elle n'était qu'une débutante alors qu'elle œuvrait dans la compote, et ce sûrement depuis des années.

Cependant, la situation dérailla sans qu'il puisse s'y opposer. Quelqu'un l'attrapa brusquement, lui saisissant les bras pour l'empêcher de se débattre, lui plaquant une main sur la bouche pour s'assurer son silence. Il fut entraîné par un inconnu dans une petite ruelle et ils disparurent dans un bâtiment alors que Baby 5 continuait sa traque.

.

.

oOo

.

.

 _Sa nervosité ne le lâchait pas. Assis sur la terrasse du petit bar, Law patientait tant bien que mal. Il aurait préféré, et de loin, se trouver sur l'Aliénor, même si cela signifiait échanger des piques acérées avec Fai. Il avait quitté le navire un peu plus tôt pour rejoindre cet établissement à l'extérieur de Roanapura. À part les quelques pêcheurs des environs qui ne se souciaient pas des activités de la cité du vice, personne ne fréquentait cet endroit. Cette bicoque qui donnait sur la mer accueillait seulement des habitués de longue date qui discutaient gaiement avec le tenancier. Ils échangeaient des banalités sur la météo ou sur leurs pêches respectives, se confiant parfois des coins idéaux pour faire une bonne prise._

 _Personne ne se souciait de lui. Il entrait, saluait le gérant, et partait aussitôt rejoindre la terrasse de derrière. Parfois commandait-il une boisson pour détendre ses nerfs et essayer de patienter calmement, sans réellement y parvenir. Les embruns marins ne suffisaient pas à l'apaiser. Son regard se perdait pourtant dans ce paysage idyllique. L'herbe fraîche de la prairie contrastait avec le bleu indigo de la mer. Il n'avait qu'à marcher quelques mètres pour atteindre le bord de la falaise, où les vagues heurtaient les rochers avec fracas. Le soleil qui brillait en cette journée apportait un peu plus de gaieté à ce tableau et surtout, lui permettait de s'installer dehors. Il préférait ne pas se retrouver enfermé à l'intérieur. Ces vastes espaces le rassuraient d'une certaine manière. Il observait et analysait toutes les façons dont il pourrait fuir si la situation tournait au vinaigre. Il pouvait toujours sauter dans l'eau, même si cette option demeurait franchement suicidaire. Autrement, il pouvait courir pour atteindre le sentier qui longeait la falaise. Escarpé, il fallait le connaître pour l'emprunter rapidement, ce qui jouait donc en sa faveur._

 _À chaque fois qu'il venait dans cette taverne à la décoration vieillotte faite de coquillages aux couleurs passées, il imaginait ces différentes possibilités sans avoir pourtant à utiliser la moindre d'entre elles. Tout se déroulait calmement, sans qu'aucun problème ne survienne. Il s'inquiétait toujours inutilement, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il craignait toujours le pire, la rupture de cet accord précaire qui ne tenait qu'à un fil._

 _Alors, pour préserver ce marché qui lui assurait la liberté, il se rendait ici, tous les six mois. Un lieu qu'il connaissait bien, qui ne restreignait pas ses chances de fuite. Personne ne risquait de les apercevoir dans cette bicoque, un autre critère qui avait déterminé son choix. La discrétion lui importait beaucoup, il ne tenait pas à être vu par un trop grand nombre en la compagnie de cet homme._

 _Le tavernier ne lui posait aucune question. Il ne cherchait pas à savoir pourquoi il ne venait plus que tous les six mois, ni pourquoi un Empereur lui faisait également l'honneur de sa présence dans son établissement sans prétention. Il respectait ce secret, et ne demandait jamais d'explications. Il se taisait, s'accordant simplement un regard perplexe face à cette situation étrange._

 _Law finit par attraper une cigarette dans son paquet, ne tenant plus. Ses nerfs l'empêchaient de rester calme, lui menaient la vie dure. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être un livre ouvert pour cette rencontre._

— _Pas de cigarette, Law._

 _Il suspendit son mouvement, ne l'allumant pas à regret. Il la rangea lentement, puis releva la tête. Désormais assis en face de lui, Joker se tenait, reconnaissable entre mille avec ses lunettes aux verres violets et son manteau à plumes roses._

 _Malgré lui, il respira fébrilement. Il ignorait toujours comment se comporter lors de ces rencontres. Il ne se sentait pas à son aise, partagé entre la haine et un trouble profond. À chaque fois qu'il quittait le Natif, il avait l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière, comme si rien de néfaste n'était encore arrivé, comme si leur relation ne s'était jamais dégradée. Il éprouvait à nouveau cette sensation qui lui paraissait désormais étrangère, celle d'un fils face à son père. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête sans qu'il ne trouve de réponse concrète._

 _— J'ai pensé à toi._

 _Il arqua un sourcil, dubitatif, ne saisissant pas de quoi Joker parlait, et le voir glisser sur la table un paquet emballé dans du papier rouge ne l'aida pas. Il l'observa un instant, cherchant une explication sur son visage._

 _— Joyeux anniversaire, Law._

 _Il resta figé momentanément, cherchant à savoir s'il s'agissait d'une blague ou s'il avait bien entendu. Puis il comprit brusquement, les éléments affluaient dans son esprit. Joker lui avait demandé d'avancer la date de leur rencontre de trois jours par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient initialement prévu la dernière fois. Il ne s'était pas opposé à ce changement soudain, peu intéressé par sa raison, supposant une réunion mafieuse de dernière minute._

 _Mais non. L'Empereur s'était souvenu de son anniversaire. Il le lui souhaitait comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté son réseau, comme si aucun désaccord ne régnait entre eux. Il avait fait en sorte de passer cette journée avec lui, comme des années auparavant. Il avait même poussé le vice à lui offrir un cadeau._

 _Il essaya de sonder le visage de Joker, mais il n'y lisait aucune plaisanterie, aucune farce retorse, seulement de la sincérité. Il lui donnait ce paquet sans arrière-pensée, simplement parce qu'il avait voulu fêter cette date. Indirectement, cela ressemblait à une manière de lui dire que rien n'avait changé entre eux, qu'il pouvait rentrer quand il le désirait. Il préféra donc couper court à ses espérances, et dévier le sujet de leur discussion sur quelque chose de moins dérangeant._

 _— Je ne rentrerai pas._

 _— Je sais. Mais la place de Lachésis sera toujours tienne._

 _À l'écouter, il lui donnait l'impression de ne jamais avoir déserté, de ne pas le faire chanter non plus. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Joker se montrait aussi conciliant avec lui. Personne d'autre au sein de la Family n'aurait pu se permettre autant de libertés sans en payer le prix fort. Sa nature de Natif n'avait également rien à voir là-dedans, malgré ce qu'il prétendait face à des non-initiés. Il ne pouvait rien faire face à un Sahman Hadrim. L'Empereur pouvait décider de le tuer sans que les Natifs ne trouvent quelque chose à y redire. Il n'était un Hayreni lié à Fisher Tiger, le « traître » aux Sahman Hadrim à cause du Cercueil d'acier froid auquel il avait participé._

 _D'ici quelques mois, il réveillerait d'ailleurs cet héritage, tâchant cette fois-ci d'accomplir ces projets aussi ambitieux que dangereux. Il s'engagerait définitivement sur une voie de non-retour. Même s'il n'avait pas abandonné sa position au sein de la Family pour cette raison, cela marquait toutefois la reprise de ce plan de longue haleine, débuté par la génération précédente. C'était la dernière fois qu'il rencontrait Joker dans les circonstances de leur accord._

 _— Je ne reviendrai pas Lachésis. Tu peux le tuer._

 _De façon détournée, il lui demandait d'abattre son ancienne vie, de mettre un terme à l'existence de la Moire de Roanapura. Celle-ci avait disparu de la circulation depuis presque quatre ans parce que Joker refusait de le laisser partir. Il n'acceptait pas l'idée de détruire son identité, malgré son départ et sa constante opposition. Il continuait de préserver sa position, au cas où il changerait d'avis. Pourtant, Law ne reviendrait pas. C'était une certitude._

 _— Et que comptes-tu faire ensuite, Law ? Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu te tourneras vers la vie civile._

 _— Je ne crois pas que cela te concerne._

 _Il n'appréciait guère les tentatives de l'Empereur de s'immiscer dans la vie qu'il menait désormais loin de lui. À chacune de leurs rencontres, il se renseignait sur ce qu'il devenait, ignorant ce froid qui les séparait. Son attitude renforçait toujours un peu plus son trouble._

 _— Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?_

 _Même s'il ne s'opposait pas à ce changement de sujet, il en aurait préféré un autre malgré tout. Cette histoire de cadeau le mettait mal à l'aise, ne sachant trop comment se comporter._

 _Il jeta un regard au paquet qu'il n'avait même pas touché. Sa forme rectangulaire l'empêchait de deviner ce qu'il se cachait sous le papier rouge. Il appréhendait de découvrir son contenu, et il n'avait pas non plus envie de faire le plaisir de l'ouvrir à Joker._

 _— Pourquoi ?_

 _Il ne comprenait pas le raisonnement de l'Empereur. Pourquoi lui offrir un présent pour son anniversaire alors que leurs relations s'étaient dégradées ? Il soupçonnait un objectif dissimulé dont il méfiait par avance._

 _— N'est-ce pas normal ?_

 _— Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il plus sèchement._

— _Tu t'imagines des choses, Law. Arrête de voir des menaces partout dès que quelque chose me concerne._

 _Ils s'observèrent un moment dans le silence. Seules les vagues qui heurtaient les rochers en contrebas de la falaise le brisaient. Joker ne lui mentait jamais, alors il pouvait techniquement lui faire confiance, mais cela n'en était que plus inconfortable. Il tenait en horreur son incapacité à le haïr pleinement._

 _— Tu rêves de me voir revenir. Je ne ferai pas l'erreur de ne pas me méfier._

 _— T'ai-je déjà imposé quelque chose, Law ?_

 _Il ne répondit pas, ne trouvant rien à rétorquer. Il avait toujours eu le choix par le passé, du temps de réflexion lorsqu'il devait prendre des décisions importantes. L'Empereur ne lui avait jamais forcé la main. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, bien qu'elle fût en contradiction avec l'image négative qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir du mafieux. Tant que leur accord était respecté, il ne tenterait rien à son égard, et à l'écouter, il se trouvait même à penser qu'il n'agirait pas contre son gré une fois leur marché rompu._

 _Ne tenant plus face à ce malaise, à cet aspect dérangeant de la situation, il tira une cigarette de son paquet. Même si cela lui aurait compliqué la tâche, il aurait préféré qu'il se comporte avec lui comme avec un autre membre de la Family._

 _— Law. Pas de cigarette._

 _— Je t'emmerde._

 _Il l'alluma sans attendre et tira une bouffée, sentant déjà ses nerfs se détendre. Il aperçut Joker arquer un sourcil. Ils se connaissaient certes depuis des années, mais ils ne cessaient de se surprendre l'un l'autre. Il ne savait trop pourquoi le Natif s'opposait toujours à ce qu'il fume en sa présence. Cependant, leur accord ne le lui interdisait pas, et il ne comptait pas se plier à ses désirs._

 _— Ouvres-le alors._

 _L'Empereur en revenait encore à son cadeau. Pourquoi voulait-il tant le voir le déballer ? À nouveau, sa méfiance prit place. Ce paquet ne l'inspirait guère, et il ne souhaitait pas répondre à ses attentes. Il ne l'accepterait pas non plus, car cela concrétiserait que leur relation d'autrefois survivait encore._

 _— Pourquoi tu y tiens tant ?_

 _— Je veux savoir ce que tu en penses, et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre six mois pour que tu daignes enfin me le dire._

 _Il le dévisagea longuement, peu convaincu par cette réponse. Cela ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, il n'y croyait pas. Ce côté direct ne lui ressemblait pas. Cela devait forcément cacher quelque chose._

 _— Je ne l'ouvrirai pas._

 _— Tu as peur d'un simple cadeau ? Il n'y a pas de piège, Law. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à une telle bassesse._

 _— Non. Je refuse que cela signifie quelque chose pour toi._

 _Comment pouvait-il accepter un cadeau de la personne qu'il était censé haïr plus que tout ? Tant de raisons justifiaient cette rancœur à son égard. Il devait s'y tenir, qu'importe la relation qu'il avait pu entretenir avec Joker par le passé, qu'importe ce qu'il avait pu faire pour lui. Ressentir autre chose pouvait nuire à ses plans, ce qui s'avèrerait intolérable par la suite. Il ne pouvait pas faillir, pas maintenant._

 _— Tu me hais donc à ce point, Law ?_

 _Le sérieux dénué de la moindre pointe d'amusement dans la voix de Joker ne lui inspira rien qui vaille. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation alors qu'il s'apprêtait à relancer l'héritage du Cercueil d'acier froid dans quelques mois. Il tenait à dévier la discussion, mais aucune idée n'apparaissait dans son esprit. Il fixait la table, esquivant le regard du mafieux braqué droit sur lui. Il tira une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette, expirant lentement. Il garda le silence. Il n'avait aucune réponse à lui apporter, parce qu'il n'en avait déjà pas pour lui-même._

 _— Je n'ai pas à te répondre._

 _Qu'il se débrouille par lui-même pour le savoir. Il préférait mettre un terme rapidement à ce sujet, éviter de s'aventurer sur un terrain glissant. Il ne souhaitait pas énumérer toutes les raisons qui justifiaient techniquement sa haine._

 _Joker n'insista pas d'ailleurs, comprenant le message. En revanche, il poussa à nouveau son cadeau en sa direction. Il ne renonçait pas à cette idée._

 _— Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas ouvert._

 _Il ne bougea pas pour autant, demeurant suspicieux._

 _— Vois ça comme une compensation pour la cigarette et pour tes nombreux silences._

 _Ils échangèrent un énième long regard, et Law finit par soupirer. Coinçant son tabac entre ses lèvres, il attrapa le paquet rouge à contrecœur. Il était plus lourd qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il hésita encore alors qu'il sentait le regard de l'Empereur posé sur lui. Il se jeta finalement à l'eau, espérant de pas le regretter par la suite, déchira le papier._

 _Il ne put cacher son étonnement en découvrant un livre à la couverture en cuir finement travaillée. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais celle-ci figurait parmi celles qu'il n'avait aucunement envisagées. Il resta un peu hébété, lisant le titre à plusieurs reprises :_ « Les Chroniques d'Aphorgäss » _._

 _— Tu aimais bien ce livre quand tu étais plus jeune._

 _Il l'ignora, étudiant plutôt l'ouvrage sous toutes ces coutures. Même si les spécialistes le supposaient être le plus ancien écrit de leur région, les textes n'avaient jamais été perdus, traversant les siècles sans encombre. N'importe qui pouvait se les procurer chez un libraire, dans des éditions plus ou moins coûteuses. Les conteurs en tiraient également leur inspiration, et livraient une interprétation orale de ces récits épiques aux passants qui les écoutaient. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce vieillard sur les quais de Roanapura avec son chapeau pointu rapiécé et sa robe grise usée par les voyages. Le vieil homme attirait toujours des foules dès qu'il s'installait sur son tonneau. Lui-même l'avait écouté à de nombreuses reprises._

 _N'importe quel enfant était conquis par ces fables qui narraient les péripéties d'un héritier déchu luttant contre le royaume oppresseur. Pourtant, aucune créature fantastique n'apparaissait, il s'agissait seulement d'un combat pour survivre, pour faire triompher ses idéaux. Aucune princesse n'aspirait à être sauvée, la criminalité régnait dans l'ombre. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que_ Les Chroniques d'Aphorgäss _plaisaient autant. Même dans les contes d'un autre monde, les habitants trouvaient des parallèles à faire avec leur région mafieuse. Plusieurs siècles auparavant, l'auteur, qui qu'il soit, avait réussi un tour de force._

 _— Je me souviens que tu appréciais beaucoup la Chevêchette._

 _— C'était plutôt original de désigner les personnes importantes de la mafia par des noms de rapace._

 _Cela lui avait plu en tout cas. Le vieillard l'avait captivé lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué les spécificités de chaque._

 _Néanmoins, le moment n'était pas à la nostalgie des récits passés. Il releva la tête, et aperçut Joker qui souriait. Il pesta intérieurement, songeant qu'il avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'il désirait._

 _— Je me doutais que ce cadeau te plairait._

 _Encore une fois, il garda le silence, un brin agacé. Il tira sur sa cigarette. Le Natif le connaissait trop bien, et cela pouvait en devenir dangereux._

 _— Je…_

 _Une vague s'abattit soudainement sur eux, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase._

Law ouvrit brusquement les yeux, avant de les plisser, aveuglé par la lumière de la pièce. De l'eau dégoulinait sur son visage, source de son réveil brutal. Quelqu'un l'avait aspergé avec un verre d'eau, le tirant aussitôt de ses rêves. Il essaya de reprendre pied dans la réalité, en vain. Il était désorienté, ignorant aussi où il se trouvait. Que s'était-il passé ?

Il essaya de remonter le fil de ses souvenirs. Un mal de crâne obscurcissait ses pensées, et il peinait à mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Il finit par se rappeler la rencontre avec Smoker, puis la fin de leur accord. L'informateur les avait lâchés, refusant de répondre à ses demandes. Il l'avait aussi menacé, l'avertissant qu'il serait son ennemi la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient.

L'agression. Quelqu'un l'avait assommé alors qu'il regagnait la planque. _Bordel_. Il s'était fait prendre. Malgré tous ses efforts, il avait finalement failli. Il se retrouvait enfermé dans une salle lugubre à la faible luminosité, les mains liées fermement dans son dos pour l'empêcher de s'évader.

— Ça y est, elle s'réveille la belle au bois dormant ?

Il manqua de grogner, cette voix sonnait définitivement bien trop familière à ses oreilles. Ses doutes furent confirmés lorsqu'il aperçut cette masse de cheveux roux en face de lui. Eustass Kid. Il ignorait s'il devait s'inquiéter de sa situation ou être soulagé de n'avoir été attaqué « que » par le Roux. Au moins, il ne risquait pas de se confronter à Joker dans les prochaines heures.

Cependant, l'Empereur de Loguetown était allié à Barbe Blanche, ce qui s'annonçait beaucoup plus dangereux pour lui. Sa nature de Natif lui avait peut-être sauvé les miches à Jaya grâce à Marco, mais il doutait que cela fonctionne une seconde fois.

Il songea d'ailleurs à son ami. Où était-il ? Il devait encore se trouver à leur planque de Shabondy, mais il craignait qu'un incident ne compromette cette donnée. Ce flou l'agaçait. Il souhaitait des informations, ou à défaut quelques éclaircissements, mais il ne s'attendait pas à en avoir avec Eustass.

— Tu t'es bien foutu d'notre gueule, la dernière fois.

Acide, rancunier. Le mafieux ne le tenait pas dans ses bonnes grâces. Il se retint de soupirer. Il n'obtiendrait aucun renseignement de sa part, il en avait désormais la certitude.

— Soi-disant t'avais besoin d'une protection contre Joker… J'suis sûr que tu devais bien t'marrer d'nous faire croire ça.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se défendre. Le rouquin ne l'écouterait probablement pas, resterait tête bêche dans ses opinions. S'il le croyait responsable, il lui serait difficile de lui faire changer d'avis. Alors il gardait le silence, le laissant cracher sa haine et sa rancœur. Avec Vergo qui avait dévoilé sa réelle identité, il s'était douté que la situation tournerait au vinaigre pour lui. Ses potentiels alliés devenaient automatiquement ses ennemis. Hormis sa propre mafia, Lachésis ne pouvait compter sur personne d'autre. Les autres mafias préfèreraient le voir mort après tout. Les Moires se distinguaient par leur solitude.

Néanmoins, il n'eut pas à écouter les déblatérations d'Eustass bien longtemps. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Shanks qui le toisa d'un air sévère, tandis que l'autre roux les laissait seul à seul. Les choses sérieuses débutaient maintenant. Il détestait cette sensation de jouer sa vie à chaque mot qu'il prononcerait.

— Lachésis.

Cela s'annonçait déjà mal. L'appeler par le nom de la Moire sous-entendait déjà qu'il était fichu. Il ne parviendrait sans doute pas à le convaincre aussi facilement qu'Ace.

— Assassiner un commandant ne te suffisait, il fallait en plus que tu t'en prennes à Ace.

L'accusation froide le laissa perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Shanks insinuait. Il ne s'en était jamais pris au mafieux, malgré les règles des Natifs qui le poussaient techniquement à le faire. Il l'avait même tiré des griffes de Joker sans rien lui demander en retour.

— Ne fais pas l'innocent, Lachésis. Ace avait disparu depuis plus d'une semaine, et on le retrouve au moment où on te capture. Il t'a échappé, et Marco ne l'a pas rattrapé avant qu'on l'arrête également.

Il dévisagea l'Empereur, cherchant à vérifier s'il disait vrai. Il n'appréciait guère cette tournure des évènements dont il ignorait les fondements. Le Roux se fendit d'un ricanement.

— Oh, c'est vrai. Tu n'es pas encore au courant. Ton traître de coéquipier Marco est également en cellule. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait te laisser t'en prendre en toute impunité à Ace ?

Il déglutit difficilement. Pourquoi les choses empiraient-elles autant ? Il n'avait certes pas été attrapé par Joker, mais sa situation n'était guère mieux. Il se demandait même si se faire capturer par le Natif n'aurait pas été préférable, une question qui prouvait à quel point il estimait sa position catastrophique.

— Je ne m'en suis pas pr…

— A d'autres, Lachésis. Tu ne me duperas plus.

Convaincre Shanks s'annonçait impossible. Il ne lui laissait même pas le temps de s'expliquer. Dans ces conditions, il ne pouvait pas prouver qu'il avait en réalité sauvé Ace. Essayer lui paraissait vain mais était sa seule clef de sa survie.

— Je ne m'en suis pas pris à Ace, il…

— Mais bien sûr. Ace veut te tuer, et il serait bien gentiment resté avec toi ? Tu ferais mieux de passer aux aveux.

— Quand tu daigneras arrêter de m'accuser sans la moindre preuve, je pourrais peut-être m'expliquer.

Le poing qui heurta sans douceur son visage lui rappela qu'il n'était pas en position de force. Aucune chance de se justifier ne se présentait à lui, et même s'il y parvenait, l'Empereur nierait les faits.

— Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'Ace était avec toi de son plein gré.

— C'est pourtant le cas.

Shanks fit volte-face. Le commandant de Barbe Blanche se tenait contre la porte, les bras croisés. Ses traits ne montraient aucun amusement, seulement du sérieux. Pour une fois, Law avait réellement l'impression d'avoir en face de lui un mafieux réputé plutôt qu'un gamin paumé dans toute cette histoire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ace ?

— Je n'étais pas prisonnier. Je suis resté volontairement avec eux.

— Et quoi, tu comptes faire comme Marco ? Le protéger ? Nous trahir ?

Le plus jeune adressa un regard noir au Roux.

— Je ne protège ni ne trahis personne, j'apporte seulement la vérité. Law m'a sauvé la mise, et je suis resté avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'on quitte Shabondy. Nami s'est montrée plus menaçante en quelques minutes que lui en deux jours.

L'Empereur observa tour à tour le commandant et le Ro'an, réfléchissant à la question. Il finit par céder, soupirant légèrement.

— Pourquoi es-tu resté avec Lachésis alors ? Il aurait pu te tuer.

— Il m'a donné son pistolet. J'aurais pu le tuer sans qu'il ne riposte. Je n'avais rien à craindre.

— Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait, Ace !

— Des réponses m'importent plus que sa mort.

— Des réponses ? cracha soudainement Shanks, agacé. Il a abattu Luffy comme on égorge un porc ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir de plus, Ace !

— Non. Il a abrégé ses souffrances.

Le Roux accusa le choc, dévisagea avec stupeur le mafieux. Même Law n'en revenait pas. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Ace puisse utiliser ces renseignements pour le défendre, ou lui venir en aide, tout simplement. Cela lui paraissait invraisemblable.

— Toi, tu as abrégé les souffrances de Luffy ?

— Quoi ? C'est si étonnant que Lachésis puisse se montrer humain ?

Sa voix acerbe ne les surprit pas, mais permit au silence de reprendre ses droits. Il ne comptait pas approfondir la question. Comme à son habitude, il refusait de parler de ce sujet. Ses raisons ne concernaient personne d'autre que lui. Ace devrait se faire une raison. Il ne lui révélerait jamais les circonstances qui entouraient la mort de son frère. Même sa situation plutôt désastreuse ne lui ferait pas changer d'avis.

— Alors qui ? Qui a passé à tabac Luffy ?

Shanks s'était rapproché de lui pour obtenir sa réponse. Cependant, Law ne lui accorderait pas cette grâce.

— Ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt de donner cette information.

Il se moquait éperdument de rejeter la faute sur Diamante. Dévoiler son implication ne le dérangeait pas, et il l'aurait fait sans cet accord qui le liait à Joker. Il ne tenait pas à le rompre de manière aussi significative. S'il se contentait de ne pas venir à leurs petites rencontres une fois, il pouvait encore espérer s'en tirer, ce qui ne serait définitivement pas le cas s'il trahissait le réseau de Roanapura.

— Qui ? Réponds !

Seul l'Empereur insistait. Ace restait en retrait, l'observant d'un regard un brin intrigué. Il avait connaissance de ce chantage entre les deux Natifs, alors il savait qu'il était vain de demander un nom.

La porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement interrompit leur échange qui stagnait. Personne n'eut le temps de réagir. Un juron résonna dans le couloir et Shanks se retrouva avec un revolver braqué sur son crâne.

— Libérez Law. Maintenant.

L'arrivée d'Eustass qui menaça à son tour Marco ne changea rien à la détermination sans faille du Natif, prêt à presser la détente.

* * *

.

.

 _Il y aurait dû au départ avoir la suite de cette dernière scène, mais c'est mieux ainsi !_

 _Autrement, au programme du chapitre 7 ! Bien entendu, on poursuit naturellement la confrontation avec le Roux, avec enfin quelques informations dévoilées ! Fai et Axell seront également de la partie._

 _Cependant, le chapitre 7 arrivera à une date inconnue, probablement courant mai puisque je suis actuellement en période de révisions pour embrayer sur deux semaines de concours… Que de joyeusetés qui font que je n'aurai pas vraiment le temps de poster le prochain chapitre avant un petit moment. Comme d'habitude, toutes les dernières infos sont sur mon profil._

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu, et n'oubliez pas que la review est toujours bénéfique à l'auteur !_

 _See ya !_


End file.
